


The Danger of Truth

by cowboykylux



Category: Dredd (2012), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fanart, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. As Armitage Hux will soon discover, sometimes, such a man might be in want of a husband instead.





	1. Invitations and Introductions

Dawn in the country was something he would never tire of, Armitage Hux thought as he rolled over in bed. There was something crisp and clean about seeing the sun soak the room in pale silvery yellow light, the world rousing together collectively at a chorus of birds. The Earth was awake, in Armitage’s small corner of the world, in his small corner of the house, and it was his privilege to see another day.

He listened carefully, and waited about an hour until he could hear the first bells of churches announcing the new day, before stepping out of his bed and into his bedroom slippers. The slippers were not to be worn outside his bedroom, of this he knew, but he thought it might be nice to begin his day with a moment of solace among the creatures of dawn, so he tiptoed to the small sitting room just next door to his own, and sat himself upon the window seat. The windows opened with a bit of cranking, and the noises of the countryside flooded through his wing of the floor, along with pure fresh air.

From his perch, he could see his younger brother, William, running like a man possessed. Alarmed, he kneeled on the seat, halfway leaning out the window and ready to shout with a hoarse morning voice to ask what the matter was. He had opened his mouth when he saw the enormous grin on his brother’s face, a piece of paper clutched in his hands.

Hux relaxed only slightly, and retreated from the window, instead moving to his dressers for clothing that would be suitable for their father to witness him in. Once they were laid out, he went into the washroom for his morning routine of cleaning his teeth, washing his face, and combing his hair, and it wasn’t until he had started the task of buttoning his waistcoat when he heard the clatter of excitement that his brother brought him with him.

He quickly finished dressing, keeping an ear to the door to try and catch the conversation, careful to do everything with utmost precision, and of course, switching his slippers for more acceptable footwear.

“Father!” William’s voice excitedly called as he burst forth, the customary scrape of wooden chair against tile following his steps as he pushed his way into the dining room. “Father, are you in here?” He called once more, earning a sigh from their father.

“Yes, goodness boy must you cause all this racket?” Brendol Hux had until recently, been enjoying a morning cup of tea with his paper, but now he was faced with his youngest son who, by the looks of it, had been to town. What William did in town at dawn was really of little importance to Brendol, but a usual day did not include all of the _noise_.

“I’m sorry father, it’s just, I’ve come back from town and – ” William rushed to say, stumbling over his words in an effort to get them all out at once.

“Clearly.” Brendol remarked boldly, taking in his son’s wild appearance. His long hair was all but tangled around the dark green ribbon he used to tie it back, his checks bright red and sleeve cuffs unrolled.

“Yes, well you see – ” William stumbled again, aggravating his father.

“Oh out with it already!” He snapped, putting the newspaper down with more force than necessary.

“Netherfield Park is let at last!” William blurted, barely able to contain his excitement.

It was at this moment, that Armitage had finally deemed himself acceptable to join the rest of his family, and was greeted by his father with a mere nod. William however, took much more animated notice of his arrival, and grinned brightly at him.

“Good morning William, what’s this about Netherfield?” Armitage asked, only really catching the last few bits of conversation as he had arranged his stockings and the buckles of his shoes. 

“Hi ‘Tidge,” William said, moving to squeeze his brother’s hand by way of greeting, much to the annoyance of their father.

“For the last time, your brother’s name is _Armitage_ , William.” Brendol admonished, picking his newspaper back off the table and smacking it open in the air before hiding his face behind it.

“Yes father, sorry father.” William replied, still cheery as ever. He and Armitage looked at one another, and Armitage gave him a look that firmly meant _drop the subject,_ but William couldn’t resist. “Father? Do you think they will come to the ball this evening?”

“Ball? What ball?” Armitage asked, looking between the newspaper obstructing his father’s face, and his brother’s bright expression. “Who will?”

“Oh father we must go, we’ve been invited after all! You even bought that new suit just two days passed.” William begged, even so far as moving to the other side of the table to be next to Brendol rather than across from him. He was prepared to clasp his hands in front of his chest if need be.

“Who is going to what ball?” Armitage asked again, annoyed that no one seemed to answer his question. That was apparently the final straw for their father, who banged his fist against the table.

“Alright!” He shouted, bringing silence to the home. It felt like even the birds halted their chirping, too afraid of this brute with his thunderous voice. William flinched, and Armitage with him, he hated to see his brother frightened. “Alright. We will go to the ball this evening, as a sign of good faith in welcoming Mr. Solyn and his party.” Brendol said, calmer.

With that, he stood, left his things for the maid to clean up, and left the room. The moment the door to the dining room closed, William came to life once more with energy, rounding the table – and pushing more chairs out of his way in the process – to face Armitage.

“’Tidge! Did you hear that? Please can I borrow your black shoes? I’ve still not replaced the buckle on mine.” He began, one question coming after the other rapidly.

“Bill those shoes _are_ my black shoes.” Armitage laughed, as William latched onto the lapels of Armitage’s coat.

“Could I borrow another pair then? Something dark to match my new coat? Please, I’ll do the polishing for a week!” William seemed so young to Armitage, with all his spirit.  

“Of course brother.” He replied, allowing a large smile to make its way onto his face.

“Thank you, thank you!” William began to nearly jump up and down, causing Armitage to truly laugh.

“I would find it hard to believe you in all your excitement over this glorified societal parade, but you do tend to find only the good in things, don’t you?” He mused, content to lean against a support beam of the dining room.

A devious smirk appeared on William’s face, as he stepped forward and took Armitage’s hands in his own, hinting to Armitage that he wanted to be twirled. He obliged, twirling William for a moment before releasing him, making him laugh as he braced himself against the wall to stop the dizziness. 

“Come now, you might just find yourself dancing with a handsome man for a good portion of the evening.” William said from his place against the wall, that smirk still firmly present.

“Hush!” Armitage’s eyes widened, and he snapped his head to the door to make sure their father hadn’t suddenly materialized out of nowhere, come to collect his forgotten paper and tea cup.

“Father can’t hear.” William rolled his eyes, not bothering to lower his voice one bit. “Who knows, maybe you and I will both find suitable, how did they put it? _Business partners._ ” William laughed brightly, humming along to himself as he pretended to dance with no partner, arms in the air around an imaginary man.

“Go on, get ready. I’ll find some shoes for you.” Armitage said, not willing to discuss the matter further while in the house.

William cheerily left the room, allowing Armitage a moment of peace. The sun was making its way slowly up the sky, the light more blue than yellow, but yellow still for morning. He considered changing his own clothing, now that a ball was apparent, but he decided that what he was wearing was fit for the public ball being held at the Sloane house, a family friend to the Huxes.

Whether or not this Mr. Solyn would show, and whoever his party included, would most likely be talk of the town all morning, so instead of subjecting himself to the gossip of society, Armitage decided instead to practice his scales on the small pianoforte a few rooms over.

As he went up and down the keys of the instrument, he did allow his mind to wander only slightly, about what Mr. Solyn might be like. No doubt he was an old father with beautiful daughters, Armitage thought with mild disdain. Of all the things their town of Meryton needed, more pretty girls trying to find husbands was not one of them.

 

* * *

 

For all Armitage complained about them, balls always seemed so full of passion and fun. If he had to pick, Armitage would probably say that pubic balls seemed to be more enjoyable, simply because of the mixing of classes. Of course, one couldn’t mix classes too heavily, but people of all rank were allowed to attend a public ball – that’s what made it, well, public. The music seemed much more lively, the guests invited to take part in jovial dances, filled with jumps and twirls and skips, rather than the much more subdued waltzes of private balls.

Armitage and William had been left to their own devices by their father, who as usual, preferred to use the setting of a ball as a means of business-making. After the loss of the boys’ mother, Brendol had all but sworn off dancing, perfectly content instead to meet with other gruff men and discuss trade deals. This was of no consequence to Armitage or William for that matter, as they were more than content to be free of their father’s oppressive gaze.

“Oh how I love to watch the people dance.” William said dreamily.

Armitage regarded him for a moment, he looked very smart in his new coat; a lovely dark blue wool that played off of his eye color nicely. He had had the sense to comb and retie his hair in his green ribbon, and his black trousers were tucked perfectly into clean white stockings.

“Why don’t you approach someone and dance with them for a turn? This one is almost over, you’ll have your chance in only a few minutes.” Armitage gestured with his hand at the floor filled with excited dancing guests. William was shaking his head before Armitage could even finish his question.

“I couldn’t possibly! Who am I to take a young lady away from her dance partner, when I have no interest in remaining with her for the remainder of the ball?” He replied with a question of his own. He sighed happily and settled himself further into his chair. “No, better to let everyone dance with their sweethearts. I don’t mind watching, not in the least bit.”

“Well, I must say, that if every man does not leave here being in love with you than I am no judge of beauty.” Armitage huffed. It was no secret that out of the two of the Hux brothers, William possessed an almost ethereal quality.

“Or men, for that matter.” William teased with a laugh.

“Oh please, they are far too easy to judge.” Armitage muttered back, making William roll his eyes.

“One day you’ll come across someone who truly sparks your fancy, ‘Tidge, and then you’ll have to watch your tongue! They’re not all bad.” William said, turning away from his brother’s mild scowl to look back onto the splendor of the ball in front of them.

“You are too kind, how on earth are we related?” Armitage asked with a smile.

“You can play that card with me all you like brother, but I know very well you’ve got a soft heart too. Why don’t _you_ ask a lady to dance? I believe I saw Gwendolyn when we entered.” His brother suggested, and the idea had just the right timing. Armitage rose from his spot next to William’s chair, and he straightened his coat.

“Maybe I will. Shall we go see if we can find our dear Gwen?” Armitage said, already looking for her blonde curls.

Gwendolyn Abney had been a close friend of Armitage’s ever since they could remember. Mrs. Abney had been close with Mrs. Hux for decades, and their respective children had always been brought along to various picnics, luncheons, tea times, and dinners whenever the women wanted to spend time together.

Gwen had always had a preference for spending her time around women, and always looked forward to any of her mother’s social gatherings, as she knew there would be many pretty girls her own age to become friends with. She did not take to Armitage or William at first, but once she saw that they were both so different from all the other rowdy young men in their standing, she warmed up considerably. Now it was no secret that Gwendolyn and Armitage were the best of friends, spending almost all their time together.

Armitage spotted her at the same time she spotted them it seemed, for she had already abandoned a prospective dance partner in favor of weaving through the crowded floor to greet them. 

“Mr. Hux, and Mr. Hux! What a pleasure it is to see you.” She smiled, giving them a small curtsey.

“Ms. Abney, the pleasure is ours.” Armitage returned the gesture with a bow, as did William. “We weren’t aware you would be coming to the ball this evening.” Armitage said, not willing to confess he had no idea a ball was even on until just hours prior.

“I was under the impression you were still visiting relatives in London.” William supported his brother with a small white lie.

“I did send a letter, I’m sure it only arrived too late.” Gwen said with a hint of annoyance. She adjusted the satin of her glove and rested her hands contently against her silk gown. Even at a public ball, Gwen liked to put on her best, and it showed – even if Armitage thought it was wholly unnecessary.

“As is the case with most important letters I’m sure. Being out of town, you didn’t happen to hear of the news, did you?” Armitage chanced to ask, and was met with a knowing smirk.

“Regarding Netherfield Park?” She said, knowing Armitage would be amused by her gossiping abilities. “News travels fast Mr. Hux. Do you think they’ll show up?” She asked.

Before either William or Armitage could answer, the great double doors to the ballroom opened with an air of importance. Three people stepped through, and as they entered the room, more and more guests took notice of them, until it was completely silent in the ballroom. Even the musicians had halted their playing, so intrigued by these strangers. It seemed as though the new owners of Netherfield Park had indeed shown up.

Armitage was decidedly taken aback. Instead of an old pot-bellied father toting around giggling daughters, two handsome gentlemen and a young lady stood, surveying the room. After a moment or two, the orchestra began once more, and the hustle and bustle resumed. Armitage observed them quietly, goodness how different they were from his mental image! One of the men, the one in the middle, was blonde, with fair skin and a strong jaw. He wore neutral colors, light blues and tans, and he smiled brightly at everyone Mr. and Mrs. Sloane introduced him to. The young girl had completely different features, with rich dark hair and soft sloping shoulders. She had a darker complexion, as if she spent most of her time out of doors being tanned by the sun, and it was complimented by a beautiful yellow linen dress.

And then, there was the man to the blonde’s right. Armitage couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so _tall,_ absolutely the tallest man in the room. Unlike his companions, he wore entirely black, save for his stockings and cravat. His hair was dark as well, falling in supple waves around his strange face. His nose was large and angular, Armitage could tell from his profile any time the man turned to give a cold greeting.

“Hmm, which of our painted peacocks is our Mr. Solyn, do you think?” Armitage whispered to his brother and friend.

“He’s the blonde one in the middle.” William said, his voice sounding far away, almost like he were in a trance.

“Who is the woman with them?” Gwen asked, in a similar condition.

“That would be Miss Rey Walker.” William answered.

“And the person with the quizzical brow?” Armitage spoke again, still unable to take his eyes off of him.

“Miss Rey’s cousin, and dear friend to Mr. Solyn, Mr. Organa.” William said, turning to look at his brother. Out of the corner of Armitage’s eye, he saw William begin to smile greatly.

“He looks miserable, the poor man.” Armitage remarked, rather impressed by the way Mr. Organa’s mouth remained slightly downturned among such splendor.

“Miserable maybe, but I can assure you, poor he is not. He has ten thousand pounds a year, and he owns nearly half of Alderaan.” Gwendolyn finally spoke in her normal voice, seemingly snapped out of whatever enchantment she had been under.

“Must be the miserable half.” Armitage said, making Gwen chuckle into her gloved hand. He then raised and eyebrow and turned to her, asking, “How do you even find out all these things?”

Before she could answer, his father made his first appearance of the night.

“William, Armitage, come. I’ve arranged a meeting with Mr. Solyn.” Brendol gave a slight bow to Gwen before turning sharply and making nearly a bee-line towards the new guests.

Approaching them, Armitage could see their features much more clearly. Mr. Solyn had a kind face, a sharp jaw yes, but a soft line to his lips that seemed in a perpetual smile. His eyes were a light brown, surely the color of honey in the sunlight. His skin seemed not so fair now that he looked harder, the tip of his nose looked to be slightly sunburnt, as if his hat didn’t protect that part of his face from the sun during his hunting trip. The beginnings of laugh lines could be seen around the corner of his mouth and his eyes, but on the whole, he looked like he was maybe William’s young age of twenty-two.

Mr. Organa on the other hand, held himself with a more reserved air, making him appear much older. He could have been nearly thirty if Armitage had to guess, but what a handsome thirty year old he was. It wasn’t just his nose that was large, Armitage noticed. His lips were rather obscenely plush, and his eyes deep and soulful. He truly did look miserable, or maybe that was just the flicker of the candlelight. He had a smattering of dark beauty spots on his face, some on his cheek, some by his ear, one or two on his forehead. Long black lashes fanned out around his eyes, and Armitage found himself mesmerized by the way they brushed against his cheek when he blinked.

“Mr. Solyn, may I please introduce you to my dear friend, Mr. Hux, and his two sons, Armitage and William.” Mr. Sloane said, when they finally had made their way across the ballroom completely.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” William said eagerly, giving a bow.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Mr. Solyn smiled at William and gave a bow in return, a much deeper one than Armitage had seen him give to anyone else so far.

“And may I introduce you as well to Mr. Organa. It seems his cousin, Miss Rey, has already gone off in search of a dance partner.” Mr. Sloane turned to look for the young lady, but this dance was a fast one, and people moved too quickly for any one person to be singled out.

“A pleasure.” Armitage spoke this time, maintaining rather serious eye contact with Mr. Organa.

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Mr. Organa kept his hands clasped behind his back the entire time, almost as if he were restraining himself from something, and he held his mouth closed so tightly that Armitage was sure he could hear the teeth grinding. He wanted to scowl, to ask what Mr. Organa’s problem was, why he decided to come to the ball at all if he were only going to stand there in disdain the entire evening. In the end, Mr. Organa looked away first, and conversation resumed.

“How are you getting along at Netherfield Park, Mr. Solyn?” William asked, standing rather close to the man.

“Excellently, thank you. It’s a beautiful estate, I enjoy the grounds very much.” Mr. Solyn responded, happy to be speaking to William. Armitage turned his attention to the kinder of the two gentlemen and cleared his throat.

“Have you visited the library? It’s supposedly one of the finest in the country.” He said, mostly to make idle conversation.

“Regretfully, not yet. I’m ashamed to say it, but I’m not the best reader. I much prefer being out of doors.” Mr. Solyn confessed. He immediately looked rather embarrassed, strange for someone of his stature. “Not that I can’t read, of course!” He rushed, “And not that one can’t read out of doors, of course, but…” he trailed off. Thankfully William came to his rescue.

“I often find my days occupied with so many other things, where does one find the time?” He said shyly.

“Yes that’s it exactly!” Mr. Solyn beamed, earning a look from Mr. Organa. He cleared his throat and composed himself, his hands nervously smoothing down his waistcoat. “Would you care for a dance? I believe the next song is about to begin.” He asked William.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” William blushed and took Mr. Solyn’s offered arm.

Armitage found himself smiling, to his own surprise. Only minutes prior William had been dreamily watching guests dance, and now he was able to participate in one. They looked quite good together, Armitage thought, and how lucky that they both seem to agree. No doubt the wheels were already turning in his father’s head, surely taking notice of his younger son in the arms of Mr. Solyn. Armitage got the sudden urge to join in on the fun, a fan of the next dance that was set to begin in only a few moments.

“Do you dance, Mr. Organa?” He dared to ask, keeping his voice light and aloof.

“Not if I can help it.” Was Mr. Organa’s cold reply.

Frowning, Hux decided to excuse himself from the company of the man. He clearly wasn’t interested in Armitage, and obviously had no desire to participate in the ball other than as a spectator, so Armitage went in search of Gwen.

They danced and danced for a whole half an hour, spinning and twirling and jumping, before applauding the musicians and finding a quiet corner to catch their breath. They found it in a small alcove in the wall, a strange depression in the architecture that allowed them to still see through to the ballroom by way of slits in the wall, but still dark and cool.

Armitage told Gwen about Mr. Organa’s demeanor, and she shook her head.

“He’s got quite the stick up his – ” She started, her temper flaring.

“It’s fine, Gwen.” He cut her off, not wanting to listen to her rant and rave, which she was perfectly apt to do when she felt like it.

Just then, Mr. Solyn and Mr. Organa came to a stop on the other side of the wall, where Armitage and Gwen could see them but they wouldn’t be seen in return. Mr. Solyn was practically vibrating with energy, laughing and running his hand through his blonde curls.

“I’m so glad we came this evening Benjamin, I have never seen such beautiful people in all my life.” Mr. Solyn sighed happily. Armitage and Gwen looked at one another, keeping their ear trained to the door.

“You were dancing with the only handsome man in the room.” Mr. Organa said, in that deep rumbling voice of his. Armitage’s eyebrows betrayed him, shooting up at the remark.

“Isn’t he stunning? And what coloring! But his elder brother, Armitage, also not very hard on the eyes.” Mr. Solyn said, making Gwen elbow Armitage’s side suggestively.

Before Armitage could get excited though, Mr. Organa scoffed.

“He’s tolerable. Not nearly handsome enough to pique my interest though.” He said with such conviction and arrogance than Armitage had half a mind to say something. “Go on, return to your dance partner, you’re wasting all your good energy on me.” Mr. Organa continued, ushering Mr. Solyn in the direction of wherever William had gotten off to.

Once Mr. Organa and Mr. Solyn were far enough away, Gwen and Armitage both released their breaths.

“Consider yourself lucky Armitage, if he liked you, then you’d have to talk with him. Maybe even dance with him!” Gwen said, trying to reassure her friend.

“You’re quite right. I wouldn’t dance with him for all of Alderaan, let alone the miserable half.” Armitage masked his hurt feelings and bruised ego with snark, as he always did.

Gwen looked at him sympathetically, and they made their way back to the flurry of people that made up the ball. Somewhere along the way, they got separated. Gwen hadn’t said anything, she just suddenly made a sharp turn while they were walking, and Armitage hadn’t noticed until he was trying to ask her a question, and looked to see that she wasn’t there beside him.

Scanning the room for her, he saw her familiar blonde tresses rather close to a head of chestnut hair, and a yellow linen dress. Leave it to Gwendolyn to seek out a beautiful girl, Armitage thought with a smile. He saw his brother standing in a small circle with their father, and Mr. Organa and Mr. Solyn, and pushed down the unpleasant taste in his throat to appear civil as he joined them.

“Your friend Ms. Abney is a wonderful dancer I must say!” Mr. Solyn said as he watched Gwen dance with Miss Rey.

“She is very light on her feet.” Armitage remarked, mood rather deflated now being in the presence of Mr. Organa once again.

“It’s a shame she’s not found herself a husband by now. That’s a spinster in the making to be sure.” Brendol huffed, causing both William and Armitage’s gaze to snap to him in embarrassment.

“Father!” They cried nearly in unison.

“She’s so beautiful, really she could settle down with any of the men she chooses.” Brendol continued, completely ignoring the will of his sons. “Well there was that one man, what was his name, Mr. Mitaka, I believe?”

“Father please – ” William tried once more, growing more embarrassed by the second. He didn’t want Mr. Solyn to think ill of him or his family, and Brendol’s sour personality was sure to tarnish Mr. Solyn’s view.

“We all thought for sure he was going to propose to her, but instead all he did was write her some…very frivolous verses.” Brendol rolled his eyes.

“I wonder who discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?” Armitage spoke, mostly to prevent his father from doing any more of the sport. William and Mr. Solyn chuckled at Armitage’s remark, but Mr. Organa quirked his brow.

“I was under the impression that poetry was the food of love.” He said, in that same haughty tone of complete correctness, daring Armitage to challenge him. 

“An established love, that may be.” Armitage took him on his offer. “However, pouring one’s heart and soul into verses too early on might just kill it dead, as it did with Ms. Abney.”

“What do you recommend then, to encourage affection?” Mr. Organa asked, surprising Armitage.

Once again, they found themselves in a staring contest, and this time, it seemed the rest of their party was invested. Armitage was aware of the eyes on him, both from his father and brother, as well as from Mr. Solyn, and Gwendolyn, who had just appeared.

“Dancing. Even if one’s partner is only barely tolerable.” Hux said with only the hint of a sneer, turning and walking away before he could catch the expression on Mr. Organa’s face.

If he had stayed, he would have seen the moment of pure shock and surprise on Mr. Organa’s features, or the way his hands tensed at his sides. He might have witnessed the flicker of emotion behind those rich brown eyes, or maybe even the crease of his brow. As it were, Mr. Organa was the one to watch Armitage walk away, unable to see the proud grin on his face for having left the conversation in such a manner.

Two can play at this game, Armitage thought, and play the game he would.


	2. Letters Read and Letters Written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the second chapter, as well as the artwork found towards the end!

“Do you really think he liked me?” William asked, voice barely above a whisper as he curled himself next to Armitage. William sometimes had a habit of sneaking into Armitage’s bed before heading off to sleep, content to discuss and analyze the day. Armitage had a single candle burning, so their father wouldn’t get angered at the wasting of them, and he could see in William’s face the exhaustion from all the fun he had had. Armitage rolled his eyes playfully.

“Bill he spent almost the entire night dancing with you, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you as we left.” He reminded his younger brother, whose shy happiness was becoming infectious.

“He’s just what a young man ought to be. He’s sensible, has a fine sense of humor –” William started, before Armitage groaned and made himself more comfortable against his pillow.

“Handsome, conveniently rich…” He chimed in, earning a whack on the arm from William.

“You know I feel that money should not factor into a marriage.” He scolded, and Armitage appeased him.

“Yes yes, I know, I know.” He sighed, and propped himself up onto an elbow. “Personally, only true love with persuade me into matrimony, which is why of course I’ll become an old bachelor.” He grinned, teasing.

“Don’t say that, there are plenty of fine gentlemen in town, and if not, then London is not very far away.” William wagged his eyebrow, and Armitage hummed in mock thought.

“Maybe. In any case, I will happily support your interest in him. After all, you’ve been interested in far less pleasant men, although I think that’s just your disposition. All the world is good in your eyes.” Armitage said, making William sit up.

“Oh no, not everyone. Not his friend, Mr. Organa. I can’t believe he had the nerve to say that about you!” William looked truly surprised, as if no one had ever said a negative word against his brother.

“Well it’s not like he knew I would hear it.” Armitage tried justifying it, but William frowned.

“Still!” He said, in that funny anger of his. It was so strange seeing William get riled up about anything, and in any case it never lasted.

“Hmm, I would more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine.” Armitage spoke truthfully, shrugging and looking down to pick at his manicured nails. “It doesn’t matter, I doubt I shall ever see him again. Now, you run off to your own room, it’s very late.”

“Good night ‘Tidge.” William gave Armitage a squeeze of his hand before his slipped out of the bed.

Even as he walked out of Armitage’s room, William had a bit of a rhythm to his steps, as if he were still dancing. He swayed from side to side, and gave a little twirl as he passed through the threshold. Armitage smiled to himself at his brother’s happiness, and blew the candle out. He would not think of Mr. Organa again, he decided.

 

Armitage had been correct the night prior, he discovered when he sat at the dining table with his father and brother for their morning meal. Brendol had spent the majority of breakfast recounting everything that happened at the ball. He was almost as bad as some of the serial gossips in town, Armitage thought as he helped himself to another bread roll.

“So William, it seems Mr. Solyn has taken a liking to you.” Brendol finally zeroed in on William.

“Yes, it would appear so. He’s a marvelous dancer.” William responded, smiling into his poached eggs.

“How many people did he wind up dancing with last night?” Brendol asked, more as a rhetorical question than anything as he did the mental math.

“Oh – ” Armitage tried to get a word in, to say that they were all present at the ball, and a retelling truly wasn’t necessary, but his father simply spoke over him.

“Ah yes, he danced the first one with you William, then the second with Miss Sloane, then the third with some young woman I’ve never met, you again for the fourth and fifth, let’s see…” He paused to speak around a mouthful of food, and Armitage wiped his own mouth with his napkin.

“I am rather surprised they made an appearance at all, being of such high rank.” He said, and apparently that was the wrong thing to have said, because his father got that thunderous look in his eye that meant a mean scolding was about to occur.

“Armitage, you should know better than anyone that the time for marrying is coming closer with every passing day. You boys seem to think I’m made of money, well I’m not!” He began, his grip on the shined metal spoon tight.

“We – ” William tried to interrupt and calm him down, to no avail.

“When I die, which may very well be soon with all the stress you put on my nerves, you will only have so much money to carry on the estate with if you don’t find someone to marry!” Brendol nearly shouted. His face began to redden, and Armitage wondered if he might not have a fit right then and there that took him.

“He knows – ” William tried once more.

“The money won’t be granted until you find partners in marriage. Now, I don’t care if you find yourselves a high ranking woman, or a wealthy man, but you must find someone soon!” He pounded his fist on the table, sending the plates and bowls rattling against their trays.

Their maid timidly stepped into the dining room with a deep curtsey. Armitage felt poorly for her, simply because she was subject to Brendol’s moods even though she was not related to him. In her hands she held the newspaper for the day, and a single envelope.

“Excuse me Sirs, a letter arrived from Netherfield Hall. It’s addressed to Mr. Hux.” She said, gesturing to William.

Armitage took it from her and held it across the table for William to see. His eyes widened, a hand coming to cover his mouth to hide his surprise.

“What perfect timing you have Sarah, what perfect timing indeed. Open it William!” Brendol encouraged, his foul mood all but evaporated.

William did as he was told, eyes scanning through the letter and nearly reading it aloud for all to hear. The excitement was clear in his voice, and Armitage couldn’t help but feel joyous – this was an excellent sign, Mr. Solyn must have felt the same connection that William did.

“It’s from Miss Rey! She has invited me to dine with her.” William said as he laughed brightly. His face fell as he read further down the letter, “It says here that Mr. Solyn will be dining out.”

“Dining out?” Brendol frowned, appalled.

“Father can I take the carriage?” William asked, handing the letter back across the table to Armitage to look over it. There in black ink, _dining out._  

“Give me the letter at once.” Brendol took it from Armitage’s hands, frown deepening.

“Please? It’s too far to walk.” William tried again, but their father was muttering to himself, dark mood returning.

“This is simply unacceptable.” He hissed, folding the letter up with an animosity that made Armitage nervous. He might damage the letter, which he knew already meant so much to his brother.

“Father! The carriage, for William?” Armitage broke through Brendol’s monologue of _unacceptable_ and _outrageous._

“Absolutely not.” Brendol scoffed, making both Armitage and William frown. “No, he’ll go on horseback.”

“Horseback?” They said in unison, both ready to argue with their father.

Brendol got up and left the room before any such argument could be had, and after a moment or two of shocked recovery, both boys ran up the stairs to William’s room, gone to prepare a traveling bag for him.

 

Armitage stood in the window, waving to his brother until his bright orange hair could no longer be seen. He sighed, hoping that William would make the journey all right. He had utmost faith in his brother’s horseback riding abilities, and almost no one knew the paths better than he did, but there were nasty clouds threatening to downpour. As he thought that, a web of lightning cracked through the sky.

“Excellent, now he’ll have to spend the night.” Brendol hummed to himself, very pleased.

“Father, you cannot take credit for making it rain.” Armitage rolled his eyes, before returning to his own bedroom to keep himself occupied until William’s return.

William did not return the next morning as Brendol had predicted. Instead, there was Sarah again, with a new envelope alongside the paper. Armitage took it from the maid and began skimming through it, all about how William had gotten caught in the downpour, and by the time he had arrived at Netherfield Park, he had developed cold symptoms.

“’My kind new friends at Netherfield refuse to allow me to return home until I am feeling better. Don’t be alarmed, excepting a sore throat, a fever and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me.’ This is ridiculous!” Armitage put the letter down on the table.

“He’ll be fine, people do not die of colds.” Brendol dismissed his son with a wave.

Armitage simply looked at his father, frowning at the lack of concern about his own son’s health. William had a tendency to downplay things of this nature, not wanting anyone to worry about him. For all Armitage knew, William could be running a fever so high he might not make it through the day! He stood from his seat at the table, and excused himself.

“I must go to Netherfield at once.” He said, already in search of his walking coat.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Armitage Hux.” The butler announced Armitage’s arrival, and for a moment he felt badly, showing up completely unannounced. Mr. Organa and Miss Rey sat across from one another at a small table in the large parlor. Mr. Organa was working on writing through a stack of paper, and Miss Rey was reading the mail that had been delivered earlier that day.

Both stopped what they were doing and looked at him, a second going by before Mr. Organa abruptly stood, the wooden legs of his chair harshly scraping against the light tile. Armitage thought he was going to storm out with the sudden passion for which Mr. Organa stood, however he did no such thing. His mouth opened and closed, but Miss Rey beat him to the punch, looking at him with surprise.

“Good Lord Mr. Hux, did you walk here?” She asked, touching her hand to her chest, as if the thought were so repulsive that she may faint.

“I did.” Armitage replied matter of factly. He loved to walk, and really, Netherfield was not very far away. “I’m sorry, where is my brother?” Armitage asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“He’s upstairs.” Mr. Organa replied strangely, with flushed cheeks.

“Thank you.” Armitage bowed and went in search of his brother.

“Gracious me, did you see the state of him? He looked positively mediaeval!” He heard Miss Rey exclaim before he was really around the corner.

“Don’t say that.” He did not hear Mr. Organa’s soft response.

 

The house truly was gorgeous, a wonderful summer estate to be sure. It was all light beige marble, walls filled with windows to let in the beautiful natural sunlight. As with any great house, Netherfield was decorated in paintings and chandeliers and pillars of marble. The floor was an ornate tile pattern, and when he ascended the stairs, he held onto a beautifully carved railing, and was careful not to dirty up the thin rug.

After being pointed in the correct direction numerous times by various members of the house staff, Armitage found his way by way of listening to William’s coughing. He entered a bedroom that was lavishly decorated, but paid attention only to his poor brother laid underneath silken sheets.

“’Tidge? What are you doing here?” William asked as he saw and recognized Armitage.

“I came to check up on you of course. You’re never very truthful when it comes to your ailments.” Armitage teased, moving to sit beside William. He placed a hand on his brother’s forehead feeling for the fever, and was relieved to find that it was nothing of any severity.

“You know me too well, however I must say, they’re being so kind to me. I feel like such a burden.” William sighed, casting his eyes downward in shame.

“Well, I’m not sure who is more pleased at your being here – father, or Mr. Solyn!” Armitage chuckled, trying to cheer him up. At the mention of Mr. Solyn, William perked right up, and smiled.

“Yes, he’s been so wonderful. He refuses to let the maids bring me anything, opting to fetch it himself, isn’t that kind?” William had that dreamy far off look to his eyes, the same sort that he had had at the ball, and Armitage couldn’t help but smile along with him.

“It is.” Armitage agreed. Only moments later, Mr. Solyn himself proved William’s statement to be true, as he had arrived with a full pitcher of cold water. “Thank you for tending to my brother like this Mr. Solyn, I’m afraid William is in far better comfort here than he would have been at home.” Armitage said to him, giving a small bow from his spot next to his brother.

“Oh it’s a pleasure!” Mr. Solyn looked flustered, and then frowned. “Well – I mean, it’s not a pleasure that he’s ill, no of course not! It’s just, well it’s been a pleasure having him here, though ill.” He smiled gently at William, who blushed back.

“I understand, his company is indeed a comfort.” Armitage said, watching as Mr. Solyn nodded in agreement. “I hate to say it, but we both are expected back at home this evening, so we will need to leave shortly.” Armitage sighed, trying not to smile at the frowns that graced both gentlemen’s mouths.

Armitage felt very much like an unwanted extra addition to the party, so he extracted himself from the room, leaving the two to speak privately. He made his way back down to the parlour where he had first seen Mr. Organa and Miss Rey, hoping they were still there. He had no real intention of staying any longer than necessary, but when Miss Rey invited him to sit and make himself comfortable, he found himself settling into an ornately patterned couch. He retrieved a book he had brought along with him, and found his place after a few seconds.

They all sat in silence for a minute or two, until Mr. Solyn joined them.

“Mr. Hux is freshening up, and will be ready to leave in a short while.” He said mostly to Armitage, who smiled back at him. 

“You write absurdly quickly, Benjamin.” Miss Rey said instead, turning her attention to her cousin.

Armitage rolled his eyes and returned to his book, trying to get lost in the literature, but Mr. Organa’s velvety voice managed to find a way to distract him.

“You’re mistaken, in fact I write rather slowly.” Mr. Organa rebutted.

“What is the nature of these letters you always seem to be writing, I do wonder.” Miss Rey laughed back, her tone playful and teasing, as she circled the small table.

“Business, if you must know.” Mr. Organa replied. Armitage wondered if he were always this short with everyone, or if it were merely because of the strangers in his house.

“How boring.” Miss Rey sighed dramatically, plopping herself back into her seat.

“It is fortunate that it is I who must write them, then.” Mr. Organa said, making Miss Rey laugh brightly.

“I would much rather design than write. Have you seen my new table Mr. Solyn? I painted it just last week.” She sounded as if she were flirting, which annoyed Armitage.

“I have not, but it doesn’t surprise me in the least. You _young_ ladies are all so accomplished.” Mr. Solyn said, to his credit, emphasizing Miss Rey’s age. The girl couldn’t have been much older than eighteen, perhaps only just.

“I’m not sure I know your meaning.” Miss Rey said, eyes narrowing.

“Well, you all paint tables, play the pianoforte, even embroider cushions! Why, I’ve never heard of a lady, but people say she is accomplished.” Mr. Solyn said with a chuckle, both saving himself from further questioning from Miss Rey but also keeping the mood light.

“The word is indeed applied far too liberally. I could not list more than half a dozen women who could truly be called accomplished.” Mr. Organa said, not bothering to look up from his letters.

“I’m afraid I agree.” Miss Rey sniffed, busying herself with something on her dress.

“Do you really hold such a great deal in the idea?” Armitage asked Mr. Organa. He was inexplicably nervous to do such a thing, to address the gentleman so directly, especially when Mr. Organa finally raised his head for the first time since Armitage’s arrival.

“I do.” Was all he said, looking at Armitage long and hard before casting his eyes back down to his paper.

“Oh absolutely. What was it that you said Benjamin? She must have a knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word. Oh, and something in her air and manner of walking.” Miss Rey stood up and demonstrated this so called manner of walking, that made Armitage want to roll his eyes so hard they might have gotten lost in his skull.

“And he must improve his mind by extensive reading.” Mr. Organa piped up, stealing a glance at Armitage, who at the comment shut his book.

                                                        

“He?” Miss Rey shot Mr. Organa a look, as did Armitage. The difference was, Armitage’s cheeks were blushing so much he was sure everyone could feel the heat that emitted from them. Mr. Organa quickly looked away again, his own cheeks growing warm. This, for some reason, made Armitage blush even harder.

“She, of course.” Mr. Organa muttered.

“I’m no longer surprised at your knowing only half a dozen accomplished women, but I rather wonder at you knowing any.” Armitage said, trying to lift the tension and failing.

“Are you always this severe?” Mr. Organa put his pen down and asked.

“I have never seen such a woman. I’m sure she would be a fearsome thing to behold.” Armitage said, making Mr. Solyn laugh quietly from his spot on the opposite couch.

Miss Rey stood, and Armitage stood in respect, but she simply laughed and held out a hand.

“Mr. Hux, would you escort me for a turn about the room?” She asked expectantly. Armitage obliged, tucking her arm around his, but letting her lead them as she merely walked in a slow circle around the parlour. “Isn’t it refreshing, after sitting for so long in one mood?”

“It is a small sort of refreshment, I suppose.” Armitage agreed, not that he would admit that his legs would much rather get all the time for resting that they could.

“Benjamin will you not join us?” Miss Rey addressed her cousin. It was still strange for Armitage to think of the gentleman as anyone other than Mr. Organa. Strange to think that this man was close enough with anyone for that someone to call him something so informal as his first name.

“You can only have two motives Rey, and I’m afraid I would get in the way of either.” Mr. Organa mused, making Miss Rey grin at Armitage.

“What can he mean?” She asked him rhetorically.

“The surest way to disappoint him would be to ask him nothing.” Armitage said just as deviously, and Mr. Solyn laughed again at that.

“Oh, but do tell us Benjamin.” Miss Rey egged her cousin on, and he sighed deeply.

“Either you have secret affairs to discuss, or you are worried after your figures and mean to keep fit by walking.” Mr. Organa concluded, much to the amusement of Armitage. “If the first, I would be lost without context. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.” He said, making Mr. Solyn and Miss Rey gasp in pretend scandal.

Mr. Organa’s eyes were trained on Armitage the second they rounded into his line of vision, and Armitage had to look away, his face betraying him once more by heating up. He cursed his lineage and pale complexion, surely the blush would have been visible even to Mr. Solyn, all the way across the room.

“Mr. Hux, how shall we punish him for such a speech?” Miss Rey asked, releasing his arm.

“We could always laugh at him.” Armitage shrugged, trying desperately to remain calm and collected.

“Oh no, Benjamin Organa is not to be teased.” Miss Rey _tsked_ with a shake of her head as she sat back down, leaving Armitage standing directly in front of Mr. Organa.

“Why not? Are you too proud for it?” Armitage asked, his tone light but his curiosity still present. “I wonder, would you consider pride a fault, or a virtue?”

“That I couldn’t say.” Mr. Organa looked very close to stammering there for a moment, Armitage thought with satisfaction. If Armitage had to be so uncomfortably flustered, then so did he.

“I see. We’re trying to find a fault in you.” Armitage leaned down as if this were some great secret, and even though his heart was pounding in his throat, he relished the widening of Mr. Organa’s eyes as he pulled back into standing up straight.

“Here’s one, I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.” Mr. Organa said rather seriously, making Armitage hum thoughtfully.

“Oh dear. I certainly cannot tease you about that.” Armitage replied. “Pity, I do so love the sound of laughter.” He said as he returned to his seat on the couch. He smiled at Mr. Solyn as he did so, and was very happy to see the gentleman smile back. He might not care about Mr. Organa’s opinion of him, but Mr. Solyn would make William very happy, and Armitage wanted to paint their family as desirable as possible so as to strengthen Mr. Solyn’s good feelings towards them.

“Mr. Solyn, is it true you’ve decided to host a ball here?” Miss Rey asked, batting her eyelashes.

“A ball?” Mr. Solyn looked surprised, the last one to know about his own event.

“Yes I’ve heard some talk about it in town this morning.” Miss Rey beamed. It was obvious that Mr. Solyn was too kind to dismiss her.

“I know William would be thrilled, he adores them.” Armitage said as a slight suggestion, making Mr. Solyn appear to fully embrace the idea.

“When he is recovered completely, you shall name the day.” Mr. Solyn said.

As if by speaking about him summoned him, William appeared at the foot of the stairs. He was freshly changed and looking absolutely presentable. Mr. Solyn stood in greeting, and moved over to where William was, rather than have him come into the room.

“Ah there he is.” Mr. Solyn smiled. Something warm and soft bloomed in Armitage’s chest when he saw the way William grinned up at Mr. Solyn, the two of them lacing their hands together.

The rest of the party stood to make their way towards the front door, where just outside the butler had prepared the Hux family horse.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” William said, now both of his hands engulfed by Mr. Solyn’s own.

“Please, you are welcome any time you feel poorly. Or when you feel well, for that matter. I’d love to show you the grounds, perhaps take you on a hunting trip.” Mr. Solyn blushed, and William blushed back. It was all very romantic, Armitage thought, the young love.

“Thank you for your stimulating company, it has been most instructive.” Armitage said to Miss Rey, who curtseyed.

“Oh of course. The pleasure is all mine.” She said, curtseying to William as well.

“Mr. Organa.” Armitage turned to the gentleman.

“Mr. Hux.” He replied, giving a short bow.

Armitage looked away, and smiled at Mr. Solyn before climbing onto the horse. Mr. Solyn assisted William as he climbed up behind Armitage, and they were off, galloping down the paved entrance, one of William’s arms flung in the air in a sporadic wave while the other was tightly wrapped around Armitage’s waist so he wouldn’t go flying away.

Armitage would absolutely not recount the events in his mind, nor would he dwell on all the furtive glances Mr. Organa kept bestowing upon him. No, he definitely would not spend the entire ride back to the house wondering what on Earth could be going on inside Mr. Organa’s head.

And Armitage certainly, unquestionably, indisputably did _not_ think about whether or not he would have the chance to see him again at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and thank you for reading! I decided to keep the first chapter free of notes so you all could enjoy the beginning, but I thought i'd pop in and say hello here! 
> 
> I'm so happy to be sharing this new endeavor with you all, Pride and Prejudice is one of my all time favorite books and movies, so it only seemed natural I should write a P&P au! I was surprised to see that there weren't any others, but I could be wrong, and if I am someone please direct me to one!!! I would absolutely love to read any that exist :) 
> 
> I hope you also enjoyed the artwork of Mr. Armitage Hux. I created that piece first, and it inspired me to write this whole fic, so I hope you all like it as much as I do. 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk with me about anything, please don't hesitate to do so in the comments below, or over on tumblr! You can find me there at the same username, @cowboykylux :)  
> I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Relations and Reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since I am going out of town for this week, I thought I'd upload a bit of a longer chapter than usual. Please enjoy!

Weeks passed, with not so much as a thought in Armitage’s mind of Mr. Organa. This was a lie of course, but Armitage refused to admit that to himself; so anytime thought of Mr. Organa arrived, he would find something to distract himself with. Lately, that seemed to be visits into town, for surely someone as high and mighty as the gentleman would not deign to make an appearance there. He had always been curious as to what William saw in the little market places and shops, and now he found himself just as enchanted.

It was easy to get caught up in window shopping, the displays achieving their goal of enticement into the various stores. Armitage did not, however, go before the sun rose, as William often did. He found out one day in town that William apparently went in simply to help various shop owners set up their displays, or to carry heavy crates of fruit around to the various stands. William was happy to do so, he got a very real sense of purpose from it, but Armitage was quite content to follow his morning routine day after day, listening to the birds chirp around the property. He tended to leave right after breakfast, or after lunch, as an excuse to aid digestion of the meal.

Gwendolyn was more than willing to accompany Armitage on every trip; how she loved to shop, that woman! Armitage knew her family was of equal standing with his own, but her father was much more benevolent with her allowance than Brendol was for his sons. Gwen was free to shop and browse as much and as often as she pleased – both for her own enjoyment and to decorate herself with beautiful ornaments that might attract acceptable suitors. She knew she was beautiful, and had no qualms with elevating her appearance with the latest in silks, ribbons, and bonnets.

In fact, Gwendolyn was sitting in the Hux parlour waiting for her escorts to make their way downstairs, when Armitage caught wind of his father’s booming voice.

“Ms. Abney you are more than welcome to join us for dinner this evening.” Brendol said, in his polite civil voice. “Sarah please ask the butcher to ready us a sirloin, but only the one. I’m not made of money you know.” He grumbled to the maid when she entered to bring him his daily newspaper.

“Yes sir.” She said with a curtsy to both Gwen and Brendol, passing Armitage and William on the steps. They both gave her a sympathetic look but she just smiled kindly and went about her day.

“Ah boys, I do hope you enjoy a good roast. We’ve reason to expect a few additions to our family party.” Brendol didn’t bother to look up from his paper as Armitage took Gwen’s hand. She quirked an eyebrow up at him, but Armitage just shook his head quickly, meaning to say _I’ll explain later,_ as he steered her out of the house.

 

It was only after the three of them were firmly on the cobblestone streets of the town market, that both William and Armitage began to openly complain about this mysterious guest.

“His name is Mr. Peavey, and he’s our dreaded cousin.” Armitage said, answering Gwen’s questioning eye.

“He’s awful, he claims to be a man of the church, but it seems to me that he concerns himself much more with his patron, Lord Lucas Walker.” William bemoaned.

“Lord Walker? Doesn’t he entertain thieves and smugglers on a consistent basis?” Gwen asked with raised eyebrows. She had been under the impression that the Lord had barely given a penny to anyone, let alone sponsor an entire dwelling and fund a years’ worth of clergy work.

“I’m afraid so. He can do nothing other than speak of how expensive the Lord’s estate is, it’s horribly tiring. Mr. Peavey is particularly interested in estates, as you can imagine.” William said, amused by Gwen’s inability to sugar coat anything.

“Why, is he to inherit?” She asked Armitage who sighed deeply and scowled.

“Unless we marry, yes.” He replied, making Gwen scoff and roll her eyes. “What’s worse is that he _constantly_ presses the fact that neither of us are indeed married yet.” Armitage continued.

“Everything belongs to him, even my silver polish belongs to Mr. Peavey.” William said, as they passed a little shop filled with freshly polished candlesticks.

“When?” Gwen asked, and William shrugged.

“Whenever he chooses, especially now that we are grown.” William frowned.

“He could turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases.” Armitage agreed, much to the surprise of Gwen.

“But that’s absurd!” She exclaimed as they walked into a shop.

Gwen had this habit of being naturally drawn to shops with pretty women inside it, Armitage thought with a smile. They were currently looking through a shoemaker’s store, it was apparently the newest shop in the square -- with brand new glass windows. The store was nearly bursting at the seams with customers, women with children and young ladies accompanied by friends just like Gwen. William’s eye was drawn directly to a selection of shined buckles, they were of course, his favorite accessory. He went off on his own to browse through the various gold and silver engraved options, and Armitage made a mental note to keep an eye on which one caught his brother’s fancy the most – his birthday was coming up in a few short months, and he would be glad to surprise William with one as a gift.

Gwen meanwhile, kept holding up various shoe styles and designs for Armitage’s opinion. He gave his honest answers, much preferring one style to another, telling her which color combinations he thought better fit most of Gwen’s wardrobe, and the like.

“Do you think Miss Rey would find these beautiful?” Gwen asked, making Armitage whip his head around to see her holding a pair of light blue shoes decorated in floral embroidery.

“Miss Rey?” He asked, instead of answering. The shock on his face only grew as he caught the smile that spread on his dear friend’s face.

“Yes, she complimented my shoes at the Sloane Ball.” She replied.

Armitage could hardly believe it, Gwen was _blushing._ This was the same woman who crushed hearts under her heels and with a bat of her lashes, who turned away every man’s proposal for want of something else, something better. This was a woman who fully knew how desirable she was, how completely capable and in control of every situation she was. The same woman who had been called ruthless and cold by all men but was a prize among women, and who enjoyed the company of these women without any prospect of a future together – and here she was, _blushing because a lady complimented her shoes._

“My goodness Gwendolyn, have you developed a crush on the lady?” Armitage grinned, teasing her with abandon. He even let out a laugh or two, drowned out by the flurry of noise from within the shop, but that earned him a smack on the arm with one of the shoes.

“So what if I have?” Gwen snapped, and Armitage smiled placatingly. “She sent me a letter you know, I’ve had luncheon with her twice now.” She said, which came of great surprise to Armitage. They shared everything with one another, and he would have certainly remembered her telling him this.

“Twice! How is this the first I am hearing of it?” He questioned, as they went up to the register. Gwen had four models of shoe in her arms as she waited in the line, of all different colors and patterns – all the ones Armitage advised her to purchase.

“Have you forgotten your pages upon pages of letter you sent me the evening you returned from Netherfield? Why, you spoke so harshly against both her and Mr. Organa I thought it better to never mention them again!” She said simply, making Armitage’s chest tighten at her friendship. She must have thought she was sparing him from further distress, and he felt badly that she had thought such news would anger him.

“Just because _I_ think they’re snobbish doesn’t mean that _you_ shouldn’t find your happiness. Who knows, maybe you can show them what true pleasantry is like.” Armitage tried, making his dear friend smile. “When did these luncheons occur?” He asked, rather curious.

“The most recent one was just only five days passed.” She said, that blush returning to her cheeks. She handed over the note to the shop clerk, who was familiar enough with Gwen to greet her on a first name basis, and already knowing her exact shoe size. “He asked after you, you know.” She said in a low voice, as she pocketed her receipt and they went in search of William.

“Who did?” Armitage frowned, surely she didn’t mean Mr. Organa? Perhaps she was referring to Mr. Solyn, who may have wanted to know how William was taking care.

“Don’t be daft Armitage it’s not a good look on you.” Gwen scolded.

“What could Mr. Organa have possibly had to say about me?” Armitage asked with true shock. Gwen smiled kindly and shrugged a shoulder.

“He asked to know if you had gotten home safely. And if you had given any thought to attending the ball. He seemed particularly invested in you going.” She found it was her turn to laugh at her friend’s blush.

“He wants me at the ball?” Armitage whispered, mostly to himself as he felt his face grow hot. Such a thing seemed to be a falsehood! Why, Mr. Organa had made no direct contact with Armitage in all the time he had been at Netherfield, made no attempt to be friendly or even civil for that matter.

“You know, you might listen to William every now and again. He didn’t seem all that bad when we dined together.” Gwen said, weaving through the aisles of customers trying on shoes.

“Perhaps it was his fear of your rampage if he offended you accidentally, that made him act in such a manner.” Armitage mused with a smile, making Gwen laugh brightly.

“Perhaps.” She agreed.

They found William looking at hunting boots, and Armitage added the pair to his mental list of gifts for his brother. He distantly recalled Mr. Solyn wanting to take William on a hunting trip, and England was very much in the middle of the season. In fact, they only had until May before hunting time was over, and Armitage silently thanked the world that his brother’s birthday would come soon before then.

The three of them walked down the cobblestone once more, moving from window to window, entering whichever store looked interesting. Suddenly, Gwen stopped in the middle of the street with a frown, and huffed.

“Are you _sure_ this Mr. Peavey will take everything away from you? It seems so unfair.” She scowled, making Armitage smile sadly.

“What can we do? The ink dried a hundred years ago, the estate passes directly to him unless we fulfill our ‘societal duty.’” Armitage sighed. He would much rather drop the subject entirely, and enjoy the day shopping than discuss this any further.

“I heard father inviting you to join us to dinner, won’t you please?” William practically begged, his wide blue eyes pleading. Gwen nodded immediately, causing a great sigh of relief to wash over both the Hux boys.

“I would _love_ to. I feel as if I need to assess this man with my own eyes, after everything you’ve told me, so that I may truly empathize with you on his horridness.” Gwen laughed, leading them into a dress shop that Armitage knew would occupy most of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

To say that dinner was off to an uncomfortable start, was an understatement, Armitage thought. The five of them were seated at the dining table; Brendol at the head of the table, with Mr. Peavey to his right, who sat across from Gwendolyn. William was forced to sit next to the horrible cousin, where Armitage was pleased to find himself next to his friend.

While dinner was usually a place for conversation and rubbed elbows, the Hux estate was awkwardly silent for most of the soup course. When the maids brought out the main dinner, everyone lifted their forks and knives in relative silence. It was Mr. Peavey who finally spoke first.

“What a superbly featured room.” He said, looking at the paintings and décor on the walls. “And what…excellent boiled potatoes. I cannot recount the last time I had such an exemplary vegetable.” He pushed the food around on his plate before swallowing down a generous portion of the mashed potatoes he was complimenting.

“Yes, our cook is rather accomplished in the kitchen.” Brendol said shortly, busying himself with a forkful of his own.

“I am pleased that the estate can afford such a living.” Mr. Peavey said, tone surprised. Brendol’s jaw twitched – he might complain about money all he liked, but he hated it when someone else mentioned his account. Armitage and William both kept their mouths shut, knowing what was coming next, much to the amusement of Gwen. “I am honored to have as my patron, Lord Lucas Walker. You’ve heard of him, I presume?” Mr. Peavey asked, almost as if on cue.

“Can’t say.” Brendol lied.

“Well, as it were, my rectory abuts his estate, Endor Park.” Mr. Peavey carried on, making Armitage need to hide his smile behind a wipe of his napkin. How truly predictable and shallow he was, Armitage thought. “He often condescends to drive by my humble abode in his little phaeton and ponies.” Mr. Peavey continued.

“Does he have an heir?” Gwendolyn asked, a very light smirk forming on her lips.

“Yes, a daughter. She’s the heiress of Endor, and of course the very extensive property.” Mr. Peavey was happy to say. He smiled to himself for a moment before wiping his mouth with his own napkin. “I’ve often stated to Lord Walker, that his daughter seemed practically born to be a duchess, for she has all the superior graces one looks for in elevated rank. These kind of compliments are always acceptable to ladies, and I find myself happy to pay.”

Armitage and William both exchanged glances with their father, who seemed wholly disinterested, and then with Gwen, who found herself very amused, and was poised to speak. Armitage gave her a look of warning, as if to mean _please be nice,_ but she just smiled with false modesty and gave Armitage a wink.

“How happy indeed, Mr. Peavey, to possess the talent for such a delicate means of flattery.” Gwendolyn said, trying very hard to keep an air of civility, and not outright mocking. Armitage couldn’t help but jump on in, and he swallowed a laugh.

“Do these attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment? Or are they result of previous study?” He asked Mr. Peavey, pretending to be very interested in the answer in such a way that everyone could tell he was making fun – everyone aside from Mr. Peavey it seemed.

“They arise from what is passing at the time.” Mr. Peavey replied, before smirking to himself as if he were about to share some great secret. “I do sometimes amuse myself with arranging such compliments beforehand, however I do wish to give them as…unstudied an air as possible.”

“Oh believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed.” Armitage said, causing William to laugh outright. He masked it as a cough, but the damage had been done – Mr. Peavey looked embarrassed and slightly flustered, but he recovered quickly, albeit with red cheeks.

“I thought it might be nice, to read to you all for an hour or two after dinner. I have with me Fordyce’s Sermons, which speak very eloquently on all matters moral.” Mr. Peavey stated, much to the dismay of the men. “Are you familiar, with Fordyce’s sermons, Mr. Hux?” He turned towards William, who froze like a startled deer.

Armitage frowned, no way was he going to let this ghastly old man attempt any moves on his brother, heir to the property or no.

 

He kept William away from Mr. Peavey during the droll two hour lecture that Mr. Peavey gave, that lucky Gwendoline managed to avoid by feigning tiredness and returning home. When the candles were getting very low, and the sermon was over, Mr. Peavey stepped into the hallway just outside the sitting room where William and Armitage still sat, whispering to themselves. Mr. Peavey found Brendol looking over some letters, and cleared his throat.

“Mr. Hux? I have been, as I’m sure you’re aware, by the good grace of Lord Walker, a parsonage of no small size.” He said in a low voice, as to not be overheard by Armitage or William.

“I am aware of the fact.” Brendol said, once again disinterested.

“Well, it is my strong hope, that soon I might find a partner for it.” Mr. Peavey began, waiting for Brendol to reply. When no such response came forth, he awkwardly cleared his throat again and continued speaking, as it seemed he was want to do all evening. “I must inform you, that the youngest Mr. Hux has captured my _special_ attention.”

This got the interest of Brendol, who stood from his desk and debated on how to proceed. It would only make sense that Mr. Peavey would hope to marry one of the young men, but even with the parsonage, Mr. Peavey would not bring in nearly as much money as Mr. Solyn would. Still, he had another son who had no prospects, and if Armitage were to marry Mr. Peavey, then he would be content to leave the Hux estate alone.

“Mr. Peavey, unfortunately, I feel as though I must hint that the youngest Mr. Hux is very soon to be engaged.” Brendol said, having made up his mind.

“Engaged?” Mr. Peavey frowned. This of course made sense to him, as William was nothing but wonderful in both attitude and appearance. He silently cursed himself for waiting so long to make his intentions known.

“Yes, but, Mr. Armitage, only a year or two older and equally handsome, would make anyone an excellent partner.” Brendol turned towards the sitting room, where Armitage was handsomely framed by the candle light. Sensing eyes on him, Armitage looked up to see his father conversing with their cousin. “Do you not agree? Mr. Peavey?” Brendol asked.

“Oh, yes. Indeed.” Mr. Peavey said with a gulp, Armitage _was_ truly handsome, he simply hadn’t been paying much attention. “Indeed, a very agreeable alternative.” He nodded, much to the joy of Brendol.

It seemed that his two sons would finally be fulfilling their duties to the household after all, Brendol thought.

Armitage and William looked back at one another, frowning.

“What do you suppose they’re discussing?” William asked, trying to get a reading on the situation.

“I can’t tell from here, but they keep looking at us, so it can’t be good.” Armitage said with a scowl.

 

* * *

 

Armitage tried his best not to worry too much over the events of the dinner while he was walking with Gwen and William in town the next afternoon. Gwen had asked Armitage to fill her in on all the details of the visit that occurred after she had left, to which Armitage had only disgust to exclaim.

“Ugh! Mr. Peavey is a man who makes you despair at the entire sex.” He hissed, thinking of the way Mr. Peavey had all but studied William during the course of the evening.

His mood must have clouded his vision, for he found himself colliding with the sturdy mass of a man, and in the encounter he had dropped a small book he had purchased from a shop only a few doors down. The man graciously picked it up off the sidewalk, and handed it to him.

“Yours, I believe.” The man said, and Armitage took in his appearance.

There was no doubt that this man was a member of the militia, with his red coat and white trousers. He wore matching white sashes around his breast, and his head was covered by a great black hat, designating him as a captain, for which Armitage was impressed.

He was very handsome, Armitage decided, not at all put off by the man’s olive skin tone and dark curly hair that poked out from underneath his cap. He had kind dark eyes underneath thick brows, and his rosy lips were turned up at the corners.

“Oh, Mr. Dameron! How perfect you are.” One of William’s friends, Mr. Finn swooned. “He picked up my handkerchief as well, did you drop your book on purpose?” He winked at Armitage who frowned -- no he most certainly did not.

“Mr. Dameron is a captain!” Another one of William’s friends, Ms. Rose said cheerily. It seemed that Armitage and Gwendolyn had crossed paths with William’s group of peers, for Armitage’s dear brother soon made an appearance himself.

William liked to spend time with Mr. Finn and Ms. Rose whenever they were in town, they lived a good day’s carriage ride, but for whatever reason, it seemed that they were visiting relatives in Meryton. This Armitage knew from his and William’s nightly confidence, but he had thought that they would spend the day at the park, or in the gardens. Perhaps by the lake even, but certainly not in town.

In any case, it was always wonderful to see them, even if Armitage thought them a bit immature at times. They were both in their twenties, yet sometimes they acted as if they were teenagers, leaving William to be the mature one for once. What a wonder then, that they had come into the company of a captain, Armitage thought, such a mature and handsome one no less.

“A captain?” Gwendolyn asked, impressed.

“An enchanted captain.” Mr. Dameron corrected, making Gwendolyn chuckle.

“William, what are you and your friends up to?” Armitage asked his brother, who smiled innocently.

“We just happened to be looking for ribbon is all.” He said, making Ms. Rose’s eyes light up.

“White, for the ball.” She said, looking at Mr. Finn, only to find that Mr. Finn was looking instead at Mr. Dameron with the same sort of excitement in his own eyes.

“Shall we look for some ribbon together?” Mr. Dameron suggested, causing William and his friends to happily make their way into the store they all were standing outside of.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. James!” William called to the man behind the counter, before running off with his friends.

“Good afternoon sirs, and missus.” The clerk, Mr. James greeted them warmly. He recognized Gwendolyn of course, and he gave her a small bow, to which she just waved away kindly. She wandered down to the lace aisle, leaving Armitage and Mr. Dameron alone together.

“I shan’t even browse, I can’t be trusted. I have very poor taste in ribbons you see.” Mr. Dameron said, trying to keep himself out of the way. Armitage had found a display of beautifully trimmed cravats, with lace ruffling.

“Only a man confident in himself would admit that, bravo.” He said to Mr. Dameron, who only shook his head.

“No, it’s true. And buckles, when it comes to those I’m lost.” The captain hummed, and Armitage looked up from the cravats to tease him.

“Don’t let William hear you say such a thing.” He said, looking around for his brother. When he couldn’t be found, Armitage _tskd_ and smiled, “You must be the shame of the regiment.”

“A true laughing stock.” Mr. Dameron agreed, making Armitage smile. It was not often that strangers entertained him in banter of this sort, and he was unsure of how to feel about it.

“What do your superiors do with you?” He said, keeping the air light.

“They dismiss me, mostly. I’m of very little import, so it’s easily done.” Mr. Dameron said sadly. Before Armitage could press that subject, Mr. Finn seemed to appear out of nowhere, an armful of trimmings slipping from his grasp.

“Mr. Hux, could you lend me some money?” he asked hopefully, making Armitage sigh and shake his head, before reaching into his coin purse.

“Finn you already owe me a fortune!” He complained, still more than willing to pay for the boy’s trimmings. He often treated William’s friends to a souvenir or two when they came into town, under the guise of lending a few coins, but as the years went on, they seemed to become more and more bold.

“Allow me to oblige.” Mr. Dameron stilled Armitage’s hand, making the man look up.

“No, Mr. Dameron please – ” Armitage began, but Mr. Dameron pulled a coin from behind Mr. Finn’s ear in a silly magic trick that had the boy grinning.

“I insist.” Mr. Dameron smiled, and Armitage watched him follow Finn up to the counter, where he was kind and paid for not only Mr. Finn’s things, but also Ms. Rose’s and William’s.

 

Mr. Dameron joined the entire group of them as they made their way back to the Hux estate, taking part in gossiping with the group and discussing plans for the Netherfield ball later that evening. They were about to cross over directly onto the property, when the gallop of horses across the small stream caught everyone’s attention.

Two stallions, one white and one black emerged from the trees that lined the property, but it was their owners that caused quite a commotion of mixed feelings from the party. Seated atop the white horse, was none other than Mr. Solyn, and, as fate would have it, Mr. Organa in his dark coat and trousers was atop the black one.

“Oh would you look, just there! It’s Mr. Solyn!” Gwendolyn was the first to exclaim, waving to the gentlemen.

“Mr. Solyn!” William excitedly ran to the edge of the stream. It was William’s voice that stilled Mr. Solyn and Mr. Organa’s horses, and that called forth a brilliant smile on the gentleman's face.  

“Hello! I was just on my way to your house for a visit!” He called across the stream, hands cupped around his smile so he could be heard.

“How do you like my ribbons for your ball?” William asked, holding the white lace up in the air.

“They’re very beautiful.” Mr. Solyn declared, making William blush.

“Isn’t he? Look at him, he’s blooming!” Ms. Rose danced around him, Mr. Finn joining in on the fun.

“Rose!!” William admonished, growing more embarrassed by the second.

“Be sure to invite Mr. Dameron, he is a credit to his profession.” Mr. Finn said, looking dreamily at Mr. Dameron, who had a stony look on his face.

“Finn you can’t invite people to private balls.” William said exasperatedly.  

At the mention of Mr. Dameron, Mr. Organa – who Armitage had been watching carefully the entire encounter – suddenly pulled on the reins of his horse and galloped away without a word. It was a surprise to everyone, it seemed, aside from Mr. Dameron himself, who rolled his eyes. Armitage frowned, what had caused Mr. Organa to act so strangely, he wondered.

To his own credit, Mr. Solyn looked uncomfortable and apologetic.

“Of course you must come, Mr. Dameron. I’m so sorry, if you’ll excuse me, enjoy the day!” He shouted, turning in the opposite direction and chasing down his friend.

 

“Do you plan to attend the Netherfield ball, Mr. Dameron?” Armitage asked, once he had managed to find a moment alone with the captain. William and his friends had gone inside the estate to the library for tea and biscuits, and Gwendolyn had returned home for her tutoring, leaving Armitage and Mr. Dameron free to explore the grounds. They had settled underneath a shady tree in the garden, where Mr. Dameron had picked a flower and had given it to Armitage.

“Perhaps. I had not realized Mr. Organa was a guest there.” Mr. Dameron replied finally.

“Yes, they’ve been at Netherfield about a month now.” Armitage confirmed, pursing his lips. “Forgive me, but are you acquainted with the gentleman, Mr. Organa?” He had to ask.

“Oh yes indeed. I have been connected with his family since infancy.” Mr. Dameron chuckled darkly. “I can imagine it may not look that way, what with his cold departure this afternoon.”

“I hope your plans in favor of Meryton will not be affected by your relations with the gentleman. It seems Mr. Finn has taken a liking to you.” He said, frowning.

“No, it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I.” Mr. Dameron said with a bursting of passion that had Armitage truly intrigued.

“Please forgive me, but what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Organa?” He couldn’t help but be so curious, Mr. Organa was such a mystery to him, and for whatever reason, he wanted to know more about the gentleman.

“My father managed his estate -- we grew up together you see, Organa and I.” Mr. Dameron said, leaning against the trunk of the tree. “His mother, Lady Organa, treated me like a second son, she loved me like a son. We were both at her bedside the day she died. And with her last breath, Lady Organa bequeathed me the rectory in her estate.”

He paused for a moment, as if unsure how to proceed, and he fiddled with a broken twig before throwing it far off into the distance. Armitage waited expectantly for him to finish the story.

“She knew I had my heart set on joining the Church, wanting to help those less fortunate, and spread the good word. Organa ignored his mother’s wishes and gave the living to another man.” He said at last, making Armitage take in a sharp breath.

“But…but why?” He asked, it seemed so unlike something that a gentleman would do, especially one who was supposedly this man’s friend.

“Jealousy.” Mr. Dameron snapped, before recovering quickly. “Lady Organa…well, she loved me better and Organa couldn’t stand it.”

“How cruel!” Armitage exclaimed, mind reeling. Could Mr. Organa _really_ have done such a thing?

“So now, I’m a poor foot-soldier, too lowly to even be noticed.” Mr. Dameron sighed, before smiling sadly at Armitage and walking away, off to find another rock to skip in the small pond.

Armitage did not go after him, instead he chose to sit there underneath the tree with his book, content to watch Mr. Dameron skip stones. After an hour or so of that, Mr. Dameron said his goodbyes, and went into the estate in search of William and his friends, to give a proper parting goodbye.

Armitage certainly didn’t want to go to the ball now after this information had been given to him, but not making an appearance would be catastrophic to the family name, so he found himself in quite the bind. He closed his book and sighed, what was he to do? Did he show his face at the ball, make small talk with his few friends and brother, only to dodge Mr. Organa all evening? Or did he make a grand entrance, spend the evening with Mr. Dameron and flaunt himself in front of Mr. Organa to make him suffer?

He had to go, that was plain and simple. He decided he would figure out a plan of action only after talking to William, surely his brother would help him come up with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It's been so much fun to see everyone get as excited for this au as I am!! 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk about P&P, kylux, or anything at all for that matter, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or drop by my tumblr, you can find me at @cowboykylux :) 
> 
> Can't wait to see you all in the next chapter -- the netherfield ball!! 
> 
> xxxx


	4. Dances and Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than usual to make up for being gone on vacation for a week!

“There _must_ have been some misunderstanding.” William shook his head as he stood behind Armitage.

Promptly after Mr. Dameron made his goodbyes, Armitage rushed into the house and asked for Ms. Rose and Mr. Finn to perhaps begin dressing for the ball, purely so he could have a few moments alone with his brother. The two of them often dressed together in Armitage’s rooms, helped one another with finishing touches and to give opinions of outfits.

William was wearing a beautiful dusty purple colored velvet ensemble, that had gold floral embroidery along the lapels of his coat as well as his cuffs, that matched his waistcoat and shoes. He was currently helping Armitage smooth out the shoulders of his own velvet coat; Armitage wore black, with silver floral embroidery in a much more extravagant design. The black was very prone to showing lint, which William had graciously helped Armitage remove.

“Oh Bill you never think poorly of anybody.” He said with a small smile. William frowned at him through the mirror and he set about combing back Armitage’s hair, passing his fingers through it with as product to make it remain in place during the evening, but not so stiff that it wouldn’t be able to bounce around as he danced.

“It’s just, how could Mr. Organa _do_ such a thing?” He said, fussing with his brother’s part. “I know! I shall discover the truth from Mr. Solyn this evening!” William looked up, a devious glint in his eye.

“No! No, let Mr. Organa contradict it himself.” Armitage rushed to say. He didn’t need this getting beyond himself and William, and he was sure that the more people got involved, the more gossiping would spread. He was not in the mood for a game of hearsay, and would only accept the words directly from Mr. Organa’s mouth. “’Till he does, I hope to never see him.”

They continued dressing and preparing in silence for a few more minutes, William moving to sit in front of Armitage so he could comb through his younger brother’s hair and wind that green ribbon around it.

“How unfortunate for Mr. Dameron.” William couldn’t help but sigh making Armitage huff in annoyance.

“On the contrary. Mr. Dameron is twice the man Organa is.” He said, chin raised.

“And, let us hope, a rather more willing dance partner.” William grinned, nudging Armitage with his elbow.

Armitage just blushed and ushered his brother out of his room so they could go and see how Mr. Finn and Ms. Rose were getting along. They had to leave shortly if they were to be on time for the ball – being late was not an option, there was too much at stake. Mr. Solyn might find a new dance partner and forget all about William, so they had to be prompt.

 

* * *

 

Netherfield Hall was bustling with activity when they did finally arrive, the carriage packed with Brendol, his two sons, and William’s two friends. Everyone was thrumming with energy, relatively silent for the journey to the ball. It seemed that everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts, maybe anxieties over the evening. It was no secret that private balls were meant for courtship and marriage advancements, and this was an opportunity one daren’t miss. Needless to say, expectations were high for everyone, and the carriage was more than content to let them all live in their minds.

The silence began to give way to excited chatter however, once the lights of Netherfield could be seen over the hill. People from all over had been invited to attend, and soon the collective noise of horses and carriage wheels could be heard as other guests began to arrive. They eventually made their way to the front of the house, and Armitage could not deny the queasiness in his stomach. He said nothing as they abandoned the comfort of the carriage, and continued to hold his tongue as they made their way through the front doors.

Armitage immediately eyed the candles, and his chest tightened when he saw that they were seven hour long candles, rather than the shorter five hour long ones. With the ball beginning so late in the evening, it became very apparent that the guests would most likely spend the night at Netherfield, passed out on the floor or on couches after a night of drinking and food and fun. Perhaps, couples might even stow away in dark corners like the one he and Gwendolyn had found at the Sloane house, but instead of eavesdropping, they might get up to more inappropriate past times.

Walking through the line of guests through the main hall, Armitage kept a close eye on William. He seemed to glow in the candlelight, and he was quite proud of his younger brother for keeping his composure. Armitage himself was getting anxious, and began looking around for any sign of a familiar face. He knew Gwendolyn was in attendance, but was unsure if she had arrived yet. And then of course, there was the issue of Mr. Dameron, and whether he would arrive at all. From his words earlier in the garden, Armitage was sure that he would, but there was no trace of him anywhere.

The Hux group finally made their way up to Mr. Solyn, who was accompanied by Miss Rey. Mr. Organa wasn’t there with them to greet the guests, which struck Armitage as odd. Brendol wasted no time in beginning the greetings, holding out a hand for Mr. Solyn to shake. The gentleman kindly took it with a smile.

“If I may say so, it is an immense pleasure to see you again.” Brendol said emphatically, making Armitage do his best to withhold a wince.

“Mr. Hux.” Miss Rey greeted Armitage, who was effectively standing next in line. She gave a polite curtsey, which Armitage returned with a bow.

“Miss Rey.” He said, his voice rusty from misuse over the past few hours.

 “I am so _so_ pleased you’re here.” Mr. Solyn said to William, who had begun to blush already. Mr. Solyn’s smile only widened when William looked up at him, shyly grinning.

“So am I.” He said earnestly. The two of them were lost in each other’s eyes for a moment or two, until Miss Rey cleared her throat and Mr. Solyn’s blush only deepened.

“And how are you Mr. Armitage?” He said, only to find Armitage paying little attention to him. Armitage was still searching for Gwen, or Mr. Dameron, and growing more and more confused when the sight of neither of them reached his eyes. “Are you looking for someone?”

“No! Not at all. I was only admiring the general splendor.” Armitage snapped back to reality, hiding his embarrassment at being caught out.

“It is breathtaking, Mr. Solyn.” William saved his brother from future embarrassment, which he was grateful for. Mr. Solyn truly didn’t seem to notice, and instead just reached out his hand to gently take William’s own.

“Good. I had hoped you would like it.” He said, passing his thumb over the delicate bones in William’s hand, that made him shiver with the intimacy of the act.

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones in line to greet the hosts of the ball, and they had to move along to make room for the others, William’s hand slipping regretfully out of Mr. Solyn’s. Mr. Finn and Ms. Rose left immediately in search of dancing and fun, leaving Brendol and his two sons to begin to make their way across the floor.

“For heaven’s sake William you might have passed a few more pleasantries with Mr. Solyn.” Brendol said gruffly, but William just shook his head and slipped away, no doubt going off to join his friends on the dance floor. Brendol turned his attention to his eldest son. “Why I’ve never met a more pleasant gentleman in all my years. Did you see how he dotes on her?”

“Yes father, it’s rather quite obvious.” Armitage replied, trying to be civil. It wouldn’t do to get his father’s temper going at a ball as important as this one, but it seemed Brendol was hell bent on guilting Armitage.

“Good old boy, doing what’s best for his family.” He continued on, eyes narrowing down at Armitage.

“Father please – ” He tried, but Brendol did as he always did, and spoke over him.

“It would do you good to find someone yourself Armitage. Especially with you being older than your dear brother – what would the gentry say if they were to find out?” Brendol sighed, hands searching his navy coat for a cigar.

“ _We_ are the gentry, father.” Armitage pointed out before walking away in pursuit of better company.  

 

After wandering around the dance floor for a few moments, Armitage saw a familiar tall head of blonde hair, and darted towards it.

“Gwendolyn!” He said happily, glad to have finally found a friend amongst the sweaty laughing ball guests. 

“’Tidge!” Gwen grinned, weaving through the masses of people to greet him. They embraced in a friendly hug for a brief moment before separating, arms still holding on to one another. It was such a mood lifter, being around Gwen, Armitage thought as he took in her elegant gown. Today she wore a blue silk brocade dress, with gorgeous white late frilled cuffs. The style was very French, but the color accentuated her eyes and fair complexion beautifully. She wore her hair in fashionable curls, and of course those blue shoes she had purchased with Armitage’s help. 

“Have you seen Mr. Dameron at all?” Armitage asked, making Gwen raise an eyebrow.

“No, but perhaps he is through here?” She said, leaving their elbows intertwined and taking the lead.

It had been a bad time to go looking apparently, as a new dance had just begun. Armitage recognized the tune from the beginning, it was a half hour long dance, and he knew that trying to thread himself through the open spaces of empty floor would be nearly impossible. He and Gwen gave up after nearly twenty minutes of attempting, instead moving to the side of the ballroom where they could observe in relative peace.

Out of the blur of movement came William, who surprised Armitage by joining him and Gwen alone.

“’Tidge, Mr. Dameron is not here. Apparently he’s been detained.” William said, making Armitage’s heart sink.

“Detained? Where? Oh but he must be here.” Armitage said, he had concocted an entire plan to make Mr. Organa jealous by dancing with the captain, but now that the captain was not to arrive, he feared he would be sitting out the entire evening. This late in the season, everyone was already paired up and there would not be any available partners aside from Gwen, but even she had her eyes set on Miss Rey’s company.

William looked at him sympathetically, and was about to say something, when – as if overhearing  Armitage’s own thoughts – Mr. Peavey seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

“Ah, there you are.” The awful cousin said, as if he had been looking everywhere for their little group.

“Mr. Peavey?” William frowned, already wary of the old man. Much to everyone’s surprise, Mr. Peavey turned away from William, and instead addressed his older brother.

“Perhaps you will do me the honor, Mr. Armitage.” Mr. Peavey said with a short bow, one hand extended. Armitage blinked a few times, this certainly was _not_ what he had hoped for as a solution to his dance partner crisis, Armitage thought bitterly.

“I did not think you danced, Mr. Peavey.” Armitage replied, hoping that his lack of immediate acceptance would give the cousin a hint. It seemed to do the opposite however, and Mr. Peavey took the opportunity to boast.

“I don’t think it’s that incompatible with the office of a clergyman.” He said, puffing his chest out. “In fact, several people – his Lordship included – have complimented me on my…lightness of foot.”

Armitage and William exchanged glances, and then Armitage looked towards Gwendolyn, who was hiding her laugh behind her hand. Armitage didn’t see he had much of a choice, so he accepted Mr. Peavey’s hand, and was led to the dance floor with the most false smile plastered upon his lips.

Luckily for him, Mr. Solyn was finally free to dance, and immediately asked William to be his partner, who heartily accepted, allowing Armitage to stand next to his brother for the duration of this dance.

The music began, and with vigor, so did the dance. As usual, everyone broke out into a playful chatter with their dance partners, laughing and teasing one another as they moved around the floor in their circles.

“Apparently your Mr. Dameron has been called on some business to town.” William said as they passed one another in a turn. Armitage wanted to reply, but found that he was now facing Mr. Peavey, who also apparently intended on trying to hold a conversation with him.

“Dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does – ” Mr. Peavey started, having to stop to twirl and clap, “It does afford me the opportunity to lavish –”

Armitage was much more interested in listening to his brother, so he tuned his ears towards William catching the bit of words as they passed one another once again.

“My informer tells me – ” William said, before the both of them had to skip away.

“Upon one’s partner, attentions – ” Mr. Peavey was still trying, the poor thing, and was growing impatient when Armitage skipped away.

“That he would be less inclined to be engaged – ” William continued, once again whisked away.

“Which is my primary object.” Mr. Peavey breathed out through his nose.

“Were it not for the presence of a certain gentleman.” William finally was able to finish, making Armitage frown.

“That gentleman barely warrants the name.” He hissed to his brother, before colliding right into Mr. Peavey, who had stopped dancing entirely. The dance was far from over, and his interruption of the flow was causing many other dancers to lose their rhythm. But it seemed Mr. Peavey didn’t care one bit, as he remained still.

“It is my intention, if I may be so bold, to remain close to you throughout the evening.” Mr. Peavey said, just loud enough for all to hear.

“You may not.” Armitage did not hesitate to say, much to Mr. Peavey’s embarrassment.

At the rejection, his face turned beet red, and he more or less stormed away, leaving Armitage in the awful position of being without a dance partner. Gwendolyn must have seen the affair, and was kind enough to swoop in and save him. She easily slid into Mr. Peavey’s spot, and the two of them danced, Armitage still in a bit of a shock of his own rudeness.

The dance ended eventually, leaving the guests out of breath and slightly damp with sweat, couples exchanging handkerchiefs in little flirtatious acts. Gwendolyn and Armitage took the opportunity to finally release the breaths they had been holding, which burst forth from Armitage in the form of nervous laughter. How could Mr. Peavey have put him in such a position? To completely stop dancing and declare his intentions for the whole floor to hear? What could have possibly possessed his cousin into thinking that the answer would be anything other than no?

And then, as if he weren’t under enough stress at the moment, Gwendolyn grabbed his arm to keep him from walking directly into the incredibly broad chest of Mr. Organa – finally making his appearance for the evening. And _oh_ , but didn’t he look handsome? Armitage opened his mouth only to shut it, instead taking in the gentleman’s appearance. He was, once again, wearing all black, but his coat had deep red embroidery in floss that shimmered in the candlelight. His hair was perfectly tousled, and his lips were plump – as if he had been biting them anxiously.  

“May I have the next dance, Mr. Armitage?” Mr. Organa said, back stiff as a board.

“You may.” Armitage blurted, keeping his own posture rigid.

Then Mr. Organa did the inexplicable, he gave a small sigh of relief. He gave a short bow of his head, and turned sharply to walk away, leaving Armitage’s head in such a flurry of emotions that he truly didn’t realize what he had even just said. The only thing he could focus on, was the bit of hope he had seen in Mr. Organa’s expression.

“Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Organa?” Armitage whispered, feeling very much like he had just seen a ghost.

“I dare say you might find him amiable.” Gwendolyn said with a gentle squeeze of his arm.

“It would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity!” Armitage said with great worry, but Gwen just smiled and dragged him back over to the dance floor after each drinking a glass of champagne.

 

Whatever grand expectations Armitage’s overactive imagination may have conjured instantly died the moment the dance with Mr. Organa began. Unlike all the dances prior, this one was a waltz; a single set of violins playing beautifully. It was certainly not the type of dance that someone might consider fun, but it was considered romantic. It would have been too, if not for Mr. Organa’s continued rigid posture, or his inability to be warm to Armitage.

They began in two straight lines, leading partners on the right, and following partners on the left. With a bow, the dancers began to move about one another, trading places and holding hands as they did. Each time Armitage’s hands met Mr. Organa’s, he was very aware of the sheer difference in size. Mr. Organa was a large man, not only did he have a good few inches over Armitage’s own six foot, but he was pleasantly wide, and unlike his personality, his hands were warm.

“I love this dance.” Armitage finally said, mostly to break the tension.

“Indeed. Most invigorating.” Mr. Organa replied, much to Armitage’s dismay.

Armitage turned as part of the dance, and couldn’t see the pinched expression on Mr. Organa’s face, as if he were frustrated with himself. By the time he faced Armitage again, he was completely composed, a mask of pure nonchalance upon his face.

“I believe it is your turn to speak, Mr. Organa.” Armitage prompted, teasingly. “I spoke about the dance, now you might remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples.” He didn’t look at Mr. Organa as he said it, instead trying unknowingly to emulate that same level of false control as his dance partner.

“I’m happy to oblige, what would you most like to hear?” Mr. Organa said, making Armitage smile besides himself. Luckily, he had turned away once more for the dance, already coming up with his response.

“That reply will do for present.” He said, still facing away from his dance partner. They moved next to one another, again in their two lines, and Armitage couldn’t help but keep a bit of a smile on his lips. Mr. Organa was many things, but dull was not one of them. He was rather dismayed to find out that they had similar senses of humor and wit.  “Perhaps, by and by, I may observe that private balls are much stuffier than public ones; but for now, we may remain silent.”

Armitage was so focused on keeping his nerve, he stared straight ahead, even as they changed direction, missing the way Mr. Organa looked down at him with something very close to affection in his eyes. They danced in silence for only a few more turns, Mr. Organa finally plucking up the courage to say something as they brushed hands passing each other.

“Do you always talk while dancing?” He asked, making Armitage smile just a bit wider, glad to get him to engage in conversation after so long.

“Of course not. I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn at balls.” Armitage replied with only a light hint of sarcasm, so that Mr. Organa might not think him terribly rude. “Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

Instead of laughing, or even smiling, Mr. Organa frowned, and looked as if he were unsure how to proceed. Armitage almost prided himself on throwing the gentleman off of his script, but there was something in Mr. Organa’s face that made him feel just a little bit bad for his jests.

“Tell me, do you and your brother often walk to Meryton?” Mr. Organa asked, before turning away again for the dance. Armitage caught a sliver of his face before he turned, and immediately began to blush; Mr. Organa had gently mouthed out numbers, he was counting his steps! Goodness, did Armitage really make him that nervous, that he might forget how to dance?

“Yes, we often walk to Meryton. It’s a great opportunity to meet new people.” Armitage had all but forgotten Mr. Dameron until that moment, pleased to have an opportunity to hear Mr. Organa’s thoughts on the captain. “In fact, when you met us only hours ago, we’d just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Dameron is blessed with such happy manners, he’s sure of making friends. Whether he’s capable of retaining them, is less so.” Mr. Organa’s expression darkened immediately at the mention of the man, which was as Armitage had expected.

“It’s been made quite obvious that he’s lost your friendship. This is an irreversible cause, I assume?” Armitage said, now growing quite irritated.

“It is. Why do you ask such a thing?” Mr. Organa said, and much like Mr. Peavey, stopped dancing completely. This time however, Armitage got right in his face and scowled back at the gentleman, content to let others dance around him.

“Because I’m trying to make out your character.” Armitage said with a frown.

“And what have you discovered?” Mr. Organa dared him, making Armitage narrow his eyes.

“Very little.” He huffed. “I hear such different accounts of you, they puzzle me exceedingly.” He spoke truthfully, probably the most honest he’s been around Mr. Organa.

They stared at one another for a moment, another daring contest, and Mr. Organa was the one to break away, resuming the dance as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

“I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.” He murmured, making Armitage frown in confusion.

They danced the remainder of the song in silence, both minds whirling with the conversation they had just had. Armitage didn’t know what to think of the man – one moment perfectly distant, and the other, eyes brimming with hope. He was like two sides of a coin, one being a perfectly controlled gentleman, the other side a frightened young man who tripped over his own tongue.

And what did Mr. Organa think of _him_ , Armitage wondered. What expectations did _he_ have of dancing with Armitage, and were they met? He got an overwhelming feeling of having disappointed the gentleman, but, in a way, Mr. Organa had disappointed him too. He had rather hoped Mr. Organa might divulge a little more about the history he had with Mr. Dameron, or a little more about _anything_ really. Mr. Organa felt just as much a stranger to Armitage now, as he did when they had first been introduced.

When the dance was over, they bowed to one another and clapped for the musicians, but then Armitage’s feelings got the better of him, and he abandoned Mr. Organa on the floor, needing to flee from his thoughtful gaze.  

“Is that Mr. Darcy of Alderaan?” Mr. Peavey stopped Armitage as he was about to exit the room, having caught sight of the gentleman.

“I believe it is.” Armitage said with as much indifference as he could muster.

“I must introduce myself to him. He’s a nephew of my patron, Lord Walker.” Mr. Peavey said, talking over all of Armitage’s protests.

“Mr. Peavey don’t! He will consider it an impertinence!” Armitage’s eyes widened in fear as Mr. Peavey pushed past him.

“Mr. Organa.” Mr. Peavey said, drawing himself to his full height. It was pitiful how short he was, and it seemed that he wasn’t heard by the gentleman. Instead of pretending the awful ignorance hadn’t happened like any sensible man might have done, he tried again.

“Mr. Organa.” It was at that moment that Armitage saw Mr. Organa standing with Mr. Solyn and William of all people, and Armitage groaned into his hand. Once again, Mr. Peavey was ignored.

“Mr. Organa!” Mr. Peavey said with so much force, that the conversation of guests surrounding them all stopped. Mr. Organa turned around, and then comically, looked down as to meet the eyes of Armitage’s terrible cousin. “Mr. Organa, good evening…”

“What strange relatives you have Mr. Hux.” Miss Rey said, apparently having watched the entire ordeal from directly behind Armitage.

He composed himself as best as possible, giving her a deep bow which she returned with a curtsey. Armitage then took his cue to finally flee, going in search of Gwen.

 

As Armitage passed through the ballroom, he felt as if he did so in a daze. He only caught pieces of conversations as he wound himself in between guests, growing more and more frustrated and anxious by the minute. Most of them he paid no mind, of course.

“Well yes but then she died last winter of course…” A random woman said as Armitage passed her.

“I have a beautiful horse, I’m afraid Mr. Organa is a much better rider than I am…” He heard Mr. Solyn say to William with one of his kind smiles.

“Oh yes, we fully expect a most advantageous marriage…” Brendol’s drunken voice boomed.

That one caught Armitage’s attention, but at the same time, so did Gwendolyn. She reached out a hand and he was drawn to it, sighing the moment they stood side by side.

“Clearly my father is putting it upon himself to subject our family to ridicule.” Armitage groaned, watching his father down yet another glass of alcohol.

“Well at least Mr. Solyn has not noticed.” Gwen said simply, making Armitage reach for a drink himself.

“No, thank heavens for that.” He said with a little _clink_ against Gwen’s own glass. “I think he likes William very much.” Armitage said as if it were their little secret.

“But does he like Mr. Solyn?” Gwen hummed thoughtfully.

“Of course he does!” He tutted. Gwen sighed, and the two of them began a turn about the room.

“Few of us are secure enough to be in love without…proper encouragement. Solyn likes him enormously, but might not move forward if he doesn’t help him on.” She said, making Armitage get slightly annoyed in his brother’s defense.

“William’s just _shy_. If Mr. Solyn cannot see his regard, he is a fool.” He sniffed, making Gwen laugh.

“’Tidge we are _all_ fools in love.” She said, before shrugging simply. “He doesn’t know William’s character they way we do.”

“What do you suggest William do?” Armitage said, now understanding.

“He should move fast and snatch him up! There is plenty of time to get to know one another after they’re married.” She said with a smile, and Armitage just rolled his eyes at her words, letting her lead them about the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

“This was a bad idea. I can’t help feeling that someone is going to produce a piglet and make us chase it.” Miss Rey said to Mr. Organa, as they danced together for a spell.

“It’s not all that bad.” Mr. Organa said softly, making Rey lift her eyebrows in surprise.

“Isn’t it? There’s only been one person so far I should like to dance with.” She replied, making her cousin frown.

“Then why don’t you go dance with them instead of bothering me?” He asked, making her grin.

“Because you’re easy to bother.” She teased, having him twirl her. Then, her smile softened into something almost sad. “Ms. Abney frightens me.” she confessed, meeting eyes with the lady from across the whole room.

“Why on earth would you want to dance with someone who frightens you?” Mr. Organa asked. It was true that Ms. Abney was certainly a woman one shouldn’t trifle with, but in all the time they had spent together he had never considered her fearsome.

“Must you be so daft Benjamin?” Rey lightly smacked his arm. “I mean to say she frightens me in the sense that I’ve never felt the way I do, when I’m around her.”

“How do you feel?” He asked, eyebrows drawn tightly together. Was his cousin really so infatuated with this woman?

“I can’t explain it.” She huffed after a moment or two of trying – and failing – to collect her thoughts.

“Is it like the entire world ceases to exist when you’re with her? Like there are no other people on the planet besides you two?” He asked, his heart beginning to quicken. He swallowed and continued, “When you look in her eyes, does she make your heart beat faster in your chest, make your hands clam up with nerves?”

“Yes.” Rey looked at him in shock, as if he had accurately guessed all of the things running through her head. He didn’t stop there though, and clenched his fist nervously before twirling Rey again.

“Do you find yourself chasing her affections, hoping to say the right things to make her smile, or better yet, make her laugh? Does her presence steal its way into your mind, making you wonder after her at odd hours of the day, make you wonder if she would like the various trinkets you pass on the street?” He asked, voice growing more and more wistful.

“How could you possibly know all this?” She demanded, making him smile sadly.

“Because that’s love, dear cousin.” He said.

His eyes following Rey’s, landing instead on the handsome gentleman who accompanied the object of Rey’s affection.

_And I’m afflicted as well,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter -- the ball finally arrived, and what drama it brought with it!! 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk about this fic, kylux, pride and prejudice, or anything at all really, please feel free to leave me a comment! You can also find me on tumblr, at the same url, @cowboykylux :)
> 
> Hope to see you all in the next chapter!  
> xx


	5. Engagements Made, Engagements Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is again a bit longer than the earlier ones, but I hope that doesn't deter you! Please enjoy!

It seemed the Hux manor would not be empty for quite some time, Armitage thought with a groan at the noise of horses and carriage wheels that rumbled past his window. He was spending his leisure hour in bed, trying to avoid the presence of Mr. Peavey who was still visiting with them, when the newcomers arrived.

Armitage was still recovering from the ball only a few days prior, and was very much not in the mood to entertain. Certainly whomever came to visit would be more than content to simply see Brendol, for it was more than likely just a business friend of his father’s who came calling.

And whoever could it be, coming so early? Why the church bells had only just began to toll, and the birds were still heartily chirping! The sun had not yet turned into the bright light of day, it was still buttery golden and rich with the beauty of dawn. Normally when Brendol had visitors, they came for lunch at the earliest. He was sure William was about to come bounding down the field from his trip into town any moment – who could arrive earlier to their house than _that_?

He knew all his questions would be answered if he only bothered to go to the window and look, but as it stood, he could not be. Oh the _awkwardness_ of the ball lingered on his mind – the way Mr. Peavey had attempted to monopolize his attention gave him cause to shudder every now and again. The last thing he needed was to go to the window only to have Mr. Peavey waiting below, a flower in hand. That was another thing, the _flowers!_ Every day a new one would be slipped under his bedroom door, and there was only one person it could be blamed upon. Armitage thought this was getting out of hand, and was more than looking forward to the day when Mr. Peavey finally said his goodbyes.

Still, curiosity got the better of him, and he quietly tip toed out of bed, feet clad in his trusty pair of slippers. He did not dare to do more than peek an eye around the windowpane at first, apprehensive of his dreaded cousin – when oh! But it wasn’t a business friend at all!

“Grandfather!” Armitage shouted in delight, throwing a hand up to wave to the elderly Mr. Tarkin.

“Armitage my boy, is that you?” The normally icy cold and stoic gentleman turned with a smile to Armitage’s window, and raised a hand in greeting.

“Of course Grandfather, who else might it be?” Armitage laughed.

“My eye sight is not what it used to be, won’t you come down and help an old man with his bags?” He replied, and Armitage wasted not a second to change into presentable clothing.

Oh how pleased he was! The last time he had seen Mr. Tarkin had been months ago, on a trip into London that his father had sent him on in an attempt to learn the art of landowning. Armitage found that he rather liked being in charge of things, liked being in control of the finance books under the sharp tutelage of his grandfather. Mr. Tarkin had shown him every aspect of being a member of the gentry, and after their lessons, he would take Armitage around the city to all the touristy places. He was on the whole disappointed to have to say goodbye and return back to the estate, it often felt like Mr. Tarkin cared for Armitage much more than his own father did, never once belittling him or patronizing. Mr. Tarkin was strict yes, and held high expectations, but he made sure to give credit where credit was due, whenever Armitage did something correctly.

Growing up, it was very much the same. Armitage and William had both looked forward to their trips in the summer to visit Mr. Tarkin at his estate every year, the very one where Brendol and his siblings had grown up. Mr. Tarkin may have held his posture rigid, and he may have smacked a few disobedient servants now and then, but he was a loving and kind grandfather. Any time something troubled one of the Hux boys, they could write to Mr. Tarkin in confidence and get a reply immediately. It was said that Armitage and William were the only two people in the world who could get that stuffy old-world gentleman to smile, but even then it was never anything more than a gentle quirk of his lips. He showed his affection in patience and understanding, rather than grand platonic gestures such as hugs or hand shakes, that was simply his personality. 

Armitage couldn’t believe he was here, certainly not without any warning either. Mr. Tarkin always sent a notice in the mail of his arrival, if Armitage had known, he was sure he would have been in better spirits these past few days.

“Grandfather you know as well as I your eyesight is better than half the marksmen in England.” Armitage said when he finally found himself standing on the threshold of the front door.

Mr. Tarkin turned and his light grey eyes crinkled into a smile for a moment before nearly being knocked over by William’s hug. He had just come back from town, and seemingly forgot himself. Mr. Tarkin stiffened only for a few seconds until he realized it was just his other grandson being overly excited. With a gentle pat on William’s arm, the boy stepped away looking guilty, but it didn’t last for very long.

“Grandfather! I had no idea you were coming! What brings you here?” William said, looking wild as ever. Mr. Tarkin never minded William’s more enthusiastic personality, and simply handed him a paper wrapped box tied with a silk bow.

“London has become increasingly tiresome, I’ve decided to retire to the countryside, and thought I’d spend some time with my favorite grandsons.” Mr. Tarkin handed Armitage a box as well, no doubt gifts from the city.

“We’re your _only_ grandsons.” Armitage pointed out, and Mr. Tarkin let out a dry laugh.

“Thank Heavens for that.” Mr. Tarkin chuckled again, before letting out a long suffering sigh. “Is your father at home?”

Both Armitage and William couldn’t help but laugh at that, it was no secret that the two men had their share of arguments. Mr. Tarkin was very much like his son in the way that both men thought themselves to be correct in all things, never willing to compromise or admit defeat. For all that Brendol was a great runner of the household, with Mr. Tarkin here, all authority was now shifted to the elder, and there would be no doubt of a power struggle. Still, they were family, and it never went beyond the dinner tables or the drawing room, but if one were to ask Armitage or William, both would agree that it was almost too much fun watching their father be put in his place.

“Yes he is, and I must warn you, Mr. Peavey is as well.” William said with a groan. Mr. Tarkin’s stoic expression didn’t change dramatically from an on-looker’s point of view, but the boys knew that raised eyebrow held all the disdain in the world.

“Edrison?” He asked his grandchildren in a tone of such disapproval that again made them snicker. “Please tell me that awful nephew of mine hasn’t been staying in the nice guest quarters.”

“Of course not, he’s taken on the more modest rooms. Says it’s something more fitting for a clergyman, but I think he just likes being on the same floor as Armitage.” William said, much to Armitage’s own disgust.

“Armitage, have you found yourself a suitor?” Mr. Tarkin teased, making him roll his eyes.

“Hardly. The man won’t leave me alone! I have this dreadful feeling in my stomach that he’s going to do something dramatic any day now.” Armitage confessed, grateful that his grandfather just nodded in understanding.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it while we unpack? I’ve brought enough things to keep us busy for an hour or two before breakfast.” He said, gesturing to all the trunks and boxes he somehow managed to cram into the carriage.

William and Armitage both took multiple trips to bring everything inside and up to the nice guest quarters, which could now officially be called their grandfather’s rooms. Mr. Tarkin caught them up on the news in London, how he grew tired of only hearing about the war with America, and how the family account was doing splendidly. In return, William spoke about all the news in town, including the arrival of Mr. Solyn and his party, Mr. Dameron and the militia, and everything in between.

They had finished stacking Mr. Tarkin’s books on the shelves when the bell rang for breakfast, and Mr. Tarkin excused himself to freshen up before eating, leaving his grandsons to do the same.

 

* * *

 

The reunion between father and son went as expectedly, Armitage thought with a smirk as he sat at the table. Brendol was none too pleased to find his father sitting at the head of the table being served morning tea, with no prior announcement, but it had been too long, and he was glad to see him.

They enjoyed a few minutes of blissful family time, eating their breakfasts and exchanging pleasantries.  

“Thank you Sarah.” Brendol said, when the maid delivered the morning paper from town.

It was a shame that the good atmosphere had to be ruined with the sounds of footsteps creaking down the stairs, but Armitage couldn’t deny the look on his cousin’s face when he saw his uncle sitting at breakfast, brought him great satisfaction.

“Good morning Mr. Peavey.” Mr. Tarkin said calmly, setting his tea cup down onto its saucer with a rather pointed _clink._

Mr. Peavey bowed his head in a polite greeting to Mr. Tarkin, but it seemed he had other things on his mind than making small talk with the gentleman. He looked very clammy, as if he had been sweating from nerves all morning, Armitage thought, and suddenly, that dreadful feeling in his stomach returned.

“Mr. Hux, I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Mr. Armitage over the course of the morning.” Mr. Peavey said, causing all activity at the table to cease.

William’s eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to his brother, who sat frozen in shock. Even Sarah, who wasn’t fully out of the kitchen yet, froze on the spot, doubting what she had just heard. Surely Mr. Peavey didn’t mean…?  

“Oh certainly! Armitage would be very happy indeed.” Brendol sprang up from his seat like a spring chicken, the only one willing to move at all.

“What? No, please.” Armitage said, although he was of course, ignored. He looked to his father, and then to his brother, and finally, to his grandfather, who had taken to hiding behind the newspaper.

“Everyone out, Mr. Peavey needs to discuss something with Armitage in private.” Brendol said, all but pushing Sarah out of the room, and tugging on William’s arm, who couldn’t pick his jaw off the ground.

“Wait! Mr. Peavey can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear.” Armitage stood in a panic, grabbing his father’s arm, hoping to anchor him back down into his seat.

“I desire for you to stay where you are.” Brendol yanked his arm out of his son’s grip. “Everyone else, up. To the drawing room we go.” He said, much too happily. “Father.” He glared at Mr. Tarkin, who still hadn’t moved from his seat.

“Yes?” He said dryly, making Brendol sigh and glare harder.

“Come now, you must get up.” He said, before turning his attentions to William.  

“Bill! Bill, please –” Armitage hissed, doing his best not to make more of a spectacle of himself than he already had. William had no real choice, he was all but dragged out of his chair by his father. “No, Bill…don’t!” Armitage sighed, and whispered to himself, “Ah shit.”

Mr. Tarkin did not want to get up, but he was a high society gentleman, and he knew the proper procedure for these sort of things, so with no complaints he stood, tucking the paper under his arm.

“Grandfather,” Armitage all but begged, his voice so low he was nearly mouthing the words, “Stay. Please.”

With a look of sorrow and apology, Mr. Tarkin left, the door clicking closed. In all the flurry of movement and in Armitage’s panic, he had nearly forgotten that Mr. Peavey was still standing there, at the foot of the stairs.

Mr. Peavey took a step or two into the room, coming to a stop only a few feet from where Armitage sat, frozen in spot very similarly to prey being hunted.

“Dear, sweet Armitage.” Mr. Peavey said, and Armitage turned his head away as a reflex, not willing to take the light purple flower that was being offered to him. “My attentions have been too obvious to be mistaken, I’m sure.” Mr. Peavey paused, unsure of how to continue. “…Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out.”

“Oh?” Armitage interrupted, a little offended at the insinuation that came with _almost._

“As the companion of my future life, of course.” Mr. Peavey rushed to say, anxiously twirling the flower in between his fingers, and mildly crumpling it in the process.

“Ah.” Armitage replied, throat dry.

“But, before I am run away with my feelings, perhaps I may illustrate my reasons for marrying.” Mr. Peavey immediately fell to one knee, causing Armitage to stand in surprise. Surely this couldn’t be happening?

“Mr. Peavey I – ” Armitage tried, but once Mr. Peavey began, there was no stopping him.

“Firstly, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness.” Mr. Peavey swallowed around a lump in his throat, and continued, “And thirdly, it is at the urging of my…esteemed patron, Lord Walker, that I select a partner.”

Could he truly go not one conversation without the mention of that man? Armitage thought in horror. He wished to meet this Lord Walker, and to give him half a piece of his mind! Not that it was his fault of course, but any time the man’s name was uttered through Mr. Peavey’s lips, it boiled Armitage’s blood!

“My object in coming to the estate, was to choose such a partner from among Mr. Hux’s sons, for I am to inherit the estate, and such an alliance will surely…” Mr. Peavey looked down at the crushed flower, and tossed it aside, “…suit everyone.”

Armitage knew he was supposed to say something – anything at all, but he found he simply couldn’t. His brain whirred, trying to come up with the nicest possible way to reject his cousin, something that wouldn’t make him turn vengeful and do something horrid like kick the family out with his bruised ego. Mr. Peavey took Armitage’s silence, as a cue to continue talking.

“And now, nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections.” He said, with a clenched fist.

“Mr. Peavey!” Armitage finally found his words, but Mr. Peavey seemed to not want to hear them.

“And believe me, no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we’re married.” The clergyman said, and while that was generous of him, still it remained that Armitage hadn’t yet agreed to the marriage.

“You are too hasty sir! You have forgotten I have given no answer.” He said as much. He hoped, much as he had at the ball, that the lack of immediate response would deter Mr. Peavey from further embarrassment, but it seemed, once again, he was wrong.

“Lord Walker will thoroughly approve when I speak to him of your modesty, economy, and other…” He looked Armitage up and down, before casting his gaze entirely to the floor. “Amiable qualities.”

“Sir, I am honored by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it.” Armitage finally said outright. There, that would satisfy him surely, he thought, but when Mr. Peavey did not stand up from his position on the floor, he frowned in confusion.

“I know, gentleman don’t seek to seem too eager – ” Mr. Peavey said, but Armitage cut him off before this could go on any longer.

“Mr. Peavey I am perfectly serious. You could not make me happy, and I am positive I’m the last man in the world who could make you happy.” He spoke plainly, trying to make Mr. Peavey understand.

“I flatter myself, that your rejection is merely a natural delicacy.” Mr. Peavey said, making Armitage want to laugh out of sheer frustration with the man. “Besides, despite your numerous attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage will ever be made to you.”

And oh, what was that supposed to mean? Why did men feel the need to insult anyone who might reject them, Armitage wondered.

“Sir!” He said, a deep frown on his face, when Mr. Peavey opened his mouth to speak once more.

“Therefore, I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love for you, by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant gentlemen.” He swallowed once more, unable to meet Armitage’s gaze.

“I am not the sort of _elegant gentleman_ to torment a respectable man.” Armitage was wholly overwhelmed and agry, “Please understand me, I cannot accept you.”

Without another word he ran out the door, slamming it in his wake. As he rushed out of the house, he could hear his father’s bellowing voice from the kitchen trying to make amends.

“Headstrong foolish boy!” Brendol was no doubt red in the face, “Don’t worry Mr. Peavey! We’ll have this little hiccup dealt with immediately.”

And there were his footsteps, all but chasing Armitage’s out of the house. Thankfully, Armitage was a good few decades younger than his father, and could run much faster. In the distance he could hear his name being shouted repeatedly, but he just kept running.

He stopped by the lakeside, the sun glowing gently and illuminating the water. How was it possible that it was still this early? Surely that breakfast had taken an eternity, Armitage thought. Against his own wishes, a few tears began to slip down his cheeks. He was furious! He was insulted, he was embarrassed, and he felt horribly guilty. He knew he should have said yes, he knew that, but still, what he had told William all those months ago held true. Only true love would convince him to marry, and Mr. Peavey was as far from love as he could get.

 

* * *

 

 “Father, we’re all in an uproar!” Brendol entered Mr. Tarkin’s rooms without permission, only to find his father working on a model ship.

“What’s that son?” Mr. Tarkin asked, not bothering to look up from the delicate wood pieces.

“You must come make Armitage marry Mr. Peavey.” Brendol said, breathing labored from having run up and down the stairs.

“Hmm?” Mr. Tarkin said, not wanting to have to deal with his son’s nonsense, Brendol was more than capable of settling his own issues.

“Mr. Peavey has proposed to Armitage, but he vowed he will not have him!” Brendol sounded well and truly upset, shouting louder than all the thunder in the sky, “And now the danger is, Mr. Peavey may not have Armitage!”

Mr. Tarkin finally put down his small tools and turned towards his son with a sigh. Good heavens, the state of the man! His face was bright red and covered in a sheen of sweat, his lightly greying hair was all out of place from running, and his coat was rumpled. For just a moment, he reminded Mr. Tarkin of young William, how he had looked like a wild animal running from town. He decided to take pity on his son.

“What do you expect me to do about it?” He asked with his lips pressed into a firm line, and Brendol knew he had made an error in judgement by even planting the seed of marriage into Mr. Peavey’s head.

“Come talk to him. He likes you best.” Brendol begged, already leaving the room to go chase after Armitage.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Tarkin did many things, but running was not one of them. By the time he joined Brendol and Armitage, they had been in the middle of a fight that had caused tears to all but pour from his grandson’s eyes. Mr. Tarkin’s chest ached seeing Armitage in such a state – the last time he had cried like this had been when he was six and had accidentally watched a wolf kill a sheep.

Armitage’s face burned in shame at the presence of his grandfather. The man was nothing if not calm and collected, and here he was, watching Armitage have a near nervous breakdown. Armitage turned away, and began furiously wiping the tears away from his cheeks. Brendol had began screaming at him the moment he had found Armitage by the lake, but now that Mr. Tarkin was there, he softened to a harsh yell.

“Tell him you insist they marry.” Brendol said, noticing that Mr. Tarkin had arrived.

“Grandfather please.” Armitage begged, he didn’t know what he would do if he were to be forced into marriage to that awful, self-absorbed, money hungry, bragging – He let out a cry of anguish at merely the thought.

“You will have this house! And save your brother from destitution!” Brendol rampaged on, gesturing to the property, but Armitage shook his head and planted his feet firmly in the ground.

“I can’t marry him, I just can’t!” He said over and over again, even when Brendol grabbed him by the arms and shook him.

“Go and say you’ve changed your mind!” Brendol ordered, “Think of your family!”

“You cannot make me!” Armitage finally lost it and shouted back, hands clenched into fists at his sides, hot angry tears spilling down his chin.

“Mr. Tarkin, say something.” Brendol begged his father, and Mr. Tarkin finally sighed and took a step forward.

“Armitage.” He said, and his grandson looked up at him with eyes filled with fear. He was sure Mr. Tarkin would do as Brendol said, and force you to marry Mr. Peavey. The thought of doing such a thing to Armitage pained Mr. Tarkin’s soul, and so he made a decision. “Your father insists upon you marrying Mr. Peavey.”

“Yes, or I shall never see him again.” Brendol shouted from a few feet behind Mr. Tarkin. The words were like daggers to Armitage’s soul, both from his father and his grandfather.

“From this day onward, you must be a stranger to one of your family members.” Mr. Tarkin continued, making Armitage’s cries hiccup in his chest, ready to fully sob once more.

“Who will maintain you when I am dead?” Brendol kept shouting, picking up rocks and throwing them into the lake.

_This was it,_ Armitage thought, _I am condemned._

“Your father will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Peavey…” Mr. Tarkin sighed, looking into the eyes of a young man who was scared for his future, “And I will never see you again if you do.”

Relief flooded Armitage, so much so that he almost wasn’t sure that he had heard correctly. But there his grandfather was, smiling kindly at him, and so Armitage forgot himself and rushed forward, and grasped Mr. Tarkin’s hands in his own, giving them a grateful squeeze.

“Thank you grandfather.” Was all he could manage without completely bursting into tears yet again, and Mr. Tarkin simply nodded with that small smile of his, giving Armitage leave.

Armitage ran back towards the house, eager to see William and to speak with him. What a nightmare this morning had become, he thought as he did his best not to trip over rocks and divots in the ground. Behind him, he could still hear his father shouting, “Ungrateful child! I shall never speak to you again! Not that I take much pleasure in talking mind you….”

When he returned to the house, it was blessedly quiet. Armitage searched the drawing room first for his brother, then the dining room when he was no where to be found. He went to the stairs to look for him in his bedroom, where he nearly stepped right on his brother’s feet. He was curled up there, sitting right on the bottom steps.

“William!” Armitage said brightly. His smile faded when he saw William’s own tears, a hand clutched around a letter. “What’s the matter? William?” Armitage grew concerned, but decided the stairs was not the place to have this discussion, so he helped his brother up, and they went to William’s bedroom.

 

“I don’t understand what could have taken him from Netherfield Hall.” Armitage frowned, bad mood returning. “Why does he not know when he’ll return?”

William had not said much, grown too solemn to speak. The only words he had uttered had been that Mr. Solyn and his company were leaving the countryside.

“Here, read it, I don’t mind.” William said, holding out the letter to Armitage. “This was addressed to Mr. Sloane but he gave it to me when he saw my name mentioned in it.” He sighed, curling up on himself in his bed.

Armitage took the letter and unfolded it, scanning through it.

“Mr. Organa is impatient to return to his home in Alderaan, and we are scarcely less eager to accompany him. Alderaan is beautiful this time of year, and we do not wish to miss the annual floral blossoms. As for Mr. William, I do not think the blossoms hold his equal for beauty, elegance, and grace. I hope to call him hereafter my friend.” Armitage read aloud, growing angrier and angrier with every word.

“Is that not clear enough?” William asked, voice wobbly with tears of his own.

“There must be something else, Mr. Organa’s cousin has such a high and mighty air about her, she probably took one look at us and decided to run Mr. Solyn away to persuade him otherwise.” Armitage sprang up from the bed and started rummaging through his closets, unceremoniously throwing clothing into an open trunk at the foot of the bed.

“But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone.” William said, turning away from his brother. “It’s far more likely he does not love me, and never has.” His voice was painfully soft, and it infuriated Armitage to see his brother so defeated.

“He loves you Bill! Do not give up.” Armitage said, settling on the bed next to him and drawing his brother into his arms for a reassuring hug. “Go to our aunt and uncle’s home in London, let it be known you are there, and I am sure he will come to you.” Armitage urged. Thankfully, William nodded, and Armitage returned to his brother’s closets, pulling out all the nicest clothing his brother owned to pack.

 

* * *

 

“Give my love to my sister, and try not to be a burden.” Brendol huffed as William waved to the family assembly from his spot on the carriage.

Once William was far enough away, Brendol turned away and went back inside the house, still grumbling and furious with Armitage for his disobedience.

“Poor William.” Mr. Tarkin said, standing next to Armitage. “Still, a young man likes to be crossed in love now and then. It gives him something to think of, and a sort of distinction amongst his companions.”

“I’m sure that’ll cheer him right up grandfather.” Armitage chuckled. Mr. Tarkin leaned on his fine walking stick, and nudged Armitage’s foot with it.

“It’s your turn now you know.” He said thoughtfully. “You’ve turned down Peavey. I daresay you’re free to go off and be _jilted_ yourself.” There was something amusing about a stern seventy year old man insinuating Armitage find himself a whirlwind romance.

“I suppose.” Armitage mused. He was very satisfied to not deal with the messiness of romance any time soon – from what he could see love has only been causing those in it, trouble.

“What about Mr. Dameron? He’s a strapping young lad, and he’d do the job credibly.” Mr. Tarkin hummed, causing Armitage to turn bright red.

“Grandfather!” He said, hoping to convey that he didn’t want to talk about Mr. Dameron, no matter how credibly he would do the job.

“And you have a conniving father, who would make the most of it.” Mr. Tarkin continued, before giving Armitage a little wink, and returning inside.

No sooner than Mr. Tarkin leaving, did Gwendolyn arrive, her face bright with happiness. She must have walked to the house, she didn’t live very far, so she often popped in when she wanted to pay her friends a visit.

“Gwen!” Armitage was glad to see her, with all the fuss over Mr. Peavey and Mr. Solyn’s departure, having his best friend here was like a soothing balm, he couldn’t wait to tell her everything.

“My dear Armitage. I’ve come to tell you the news!” Gwen gushed, and Armitage deflated a little.

“Well go on then.” Armitage smiled, surely he could use some good news. And it must have been good, the way Gwen was smiling so. He wondered what it could be, did a new visitor come to town? Was there something going on in her family? Perhaps a new design for a dress was released just for her? What sort of turn of events was she about to dump upon him?

“Miss Rey and I…we’re engaged.” She grinned, hands clasped together in joy.

Armitage’s mind almost shattered, a turn of events _indeed_.

“Engaged?” Was all that Armitage could muster.

“Yes.” Gwen nodded happily.

“To be married?” Armitage asked stupidly, making Gwen’s face fall.

“Of course, ‘Tidge, what other kind of engaged is there?” She said, and Armitage felt like he needed to sit down. “For heaven’s sake ‘Tidge, don’t look at me like that. Weren’t you the one who gave me your blessing, at the ball?”

“But, but she’s awful!” Armitage exclaimed, thinking of poor William and how it was undoubtedly Miss Rey who was at fault.

“Oh hush.” Gwen admonished, face without an ounce of happiness. Armitage felt badly that he was the one to ruin her smile. “She’s a fool in love, just as I said she was. Just because you’ve pre-judged her does not make her so.”

“But…” He didn’t even know where to begin, he had so many questions, so many stories of his own to tell, stories that took place just mere hours before!

“Besides, this is what my whole family has been waiting for. I’ve been offered a grand estate, with a lot of protection. Don’t you judge me, Armitage. Don’t you dare.” Gwen said, leaving her friend on the front steps of his house, walking away from him back to her own home.

And all at once, the house seemed more quiet than ever. He retreated to his bedroom, and sat in the window, watching Mr. Peavey’s carriage travel down the pathway to town.

Just this morning his house had been bustling with people, and now he found himself utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you'll forgive me for the angst in this chapter, that's just how the story rolls I'm afraid. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk with me about this fic, or kylux or pride and prejudice, please feel free to leave a comment below! And if you'd like to talk about anything else, you can be sure to find me over on tumblr, at @cowboykylux. 
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next chapter!!  
> xx


	6. Hearts Broken and Hopes Dashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter, it's a long one, and I hope that makes up for my absence! My grandmother got injured and I've been taking care of her, and then I got into a car crash while traveling so it's been a very hectic month since I've updated this. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, but be warned, there is a large amount of angst in this one!!!

_Dear Gwen,_

_Thank you for your letter. I’m glad the estate, furnishings and roads are all to your liking, and that Lord Walker’s behavior is welcoming. With your departure, William’s to London, and the militia to the North with the fascinating Mr. Dameron, I must admit the view from my window has been rather dim and grey. As for the favour you ask, it is no favour at all! I would be thrilled to visit you at your earliest convenience._

_Your most loyal friend,_

_Armitage._

Armitage was grateful for the opportunity to get away, Brendol had become increasingly insufferable since the rejection of Mr. Peavey, and Grandfather could only do so much to keep his wrath under control before his own temper sprang forth. The bickering between them was not something Armitage was able to tolerate for much longer, so when the letter from Gwendolyn arrived he nearly snatched it out of the poor post man’s hands, eager to see what news hailed from Rosings.

He did not have to wait long to find out, for no sooner than handing the letter back to the postman the following day was he packing his luggage. Armitage didn’t even bother asking his father’s permission to take the carriage, he simply woke early and set about his way, departing even before breakfast.

The journey was long enough, but not a difficult one and before he knew it, Gwendolyn was sprinting full speed to him across the beautiful grassy knoll that was covered in all sorts of manicured floral bushes. Armitage met her halfway, and immediately swept his best friend into the tightest hug he had ever given.

“Welcome to our humble abode!” Gwen said, face flushed with excitement.

“It’s absolutely stunning Gwen, look at you, you fit right in!” Armitage laughed, taking in the new dress that she had put on just for him. It had been too long, and she wanted to impress him with all the really nice things she could now afford.

Gwen’s dress was a combination of buttery gold silk fabric, with light blue trimmings in small ruffle-like folds. Her overskirt was made of a pale yellow lace, with light blue flowers embroidered onto it, and she wore a matching yellow ribbon around her neck. Her cuffs were an impressive volume of pale yellow lace, fashionably stopping just past her elbow. She wore blue shoes to go with the trimmings, and her hair was pinned up with beaded clips that kept it out of her face. She looked like royalty, and it made Hux smile knowing she could effortlessly do what she wanted without the worry of her father’s bank account present in her mind. Not that her father was poor by any means, but Gwen had always had a taste for the finer things in life, things that couldn’t be bought off a mannequin in a shop.

Rey wasn’t too far behind, and although she did not come running towards them, she was welcoming enough. She looked just as elegant and princess-like as Gwen did, in her gown. If Gwen was light Spring colors, Rey was still sporting winter fabrics. She wore a glossy powder blue gown, the skirt resting above hip pads to make them more prominent as per the typical fashion. The detailing of the dress was clean and simple, white silk ribbons across the bodice and on the neckline, and matching cuffs. She had a large white hat atop her curls, held in place by a blue scarf that tied just under her neck, making her look very pastoral -- even though Rey came from a family that was anything but. 

“Isn’t the garden lovely?” Rey said, linking her arm through Gwen’s and smiling up at her with all the love in the world. “My wife encourages me to spend time tending to it for my health, although I daresay I need it. Still, there is something rewarding doing the work myself.” She continued on, and Armitage only really had the patience to smile and nod.

“I think our guest is tired after his journey.” Gwen said, picking up on her friend’s resignation.

“Would you like to show him around the manor? I’ll just be pruning some roses.” Rey suggested, although Armitage was positive that such a gown was not meant with garden work in mind.

Gwen simply kissed Rey on the cheek and lead Hux up the little hill and through the front door. From the outside it might have looked grand, but the interior of Gwen’s new home was much more humble than Armitage had ever thought it would be. They passed through many rooms, and Gwen pointed each one out as they walked through them; there was the kitchen where Gwen was learning from the cook how to make Rey’s favorite dishes, and here was the sun room where they danced together on warm mornings.

Finally they passed through a set of twin doors, which Gwen gently closed behind Armitage. It was a lovely room, with comfortable looking couches and a small fireplace that would no doubt be of use come colder weather. There was fine art on the walls, and new candles in the chandelier, but it didn’t look cold and pristine in the way that Netherfield had, all that time ago. No, this room, and the whole manor really, looked like a proper home for Gwen and Rey.

“We won’t be disturbed here, this parlor is for my own particular use.” Gwen said, pouring herself and Hux a cup of tea, steaming hot and fragrant. “Oh ‘Tidge, it’s such a pleasure to run my own home! Rey has given me free reign to do whatever I’d like to the manor, but I mostly maintain it the way it is.”

Armitage chewed his lip for a moment, unsure of how to act. Their last meeting wasn’t a pleasant one, and he didn’t want to have come all this way only to say the wrong thing fresh off of the carriage.

“Does it bother you, how young yet how rich she is? She certainly wears her money with pride.” He asked, the question having been on his mind the entire way to the manor.

Thankfully, instead of being angry, Gwen just laughed into her tea, taking a sip and setting it down with a smile lingering on her lips.

“Well she certainly can’t help being young or rich, can she? And she may have pride but she also has compassion, and empathy, and kindness, so really I can’t complain.” Gwen said, and there was something in the way she spoke about Hux that thawed his ice cold heart just a little.

“I am glad to see you smiling Gwen. I had feared you might not write to me after our unhappy parting those weeks ago.” He gave voice to his anxieties, and was reassured when he felt Gwen’s warm hand giving a light squeeze to his wrist.

“Armitage I will never stop writing to you. I understand your feelings.” Her smile turned sad, “Has there been any word from William? About Mr. Solyn, I mean.”

Hux shook his head, meeting Gwen’s eyes. William had written frequently about his time in London, and even through his sunny disposition, there was an air of sadness in the ink that hardened Hux’s heart right up again.

“Nothing yet. He’s not a fan of London, from what I can gather from his letters. He much prefers the countryside and is looking forward to returning home.”

“I bet you’re looking forward to having him back too.” Gwen beamed, back to her own bubbly self, all talk of potential friendship loss now behind them.

“Yes, the house is much brighter when he’s there.” Armitage agreed, making Gwen swat his arm.

“Don’t sell yourself short, you brighten it up just as well! Poor Mr. Hux must be sitting in the dark all by his lonesome.” Gwen snickered, and Armitage couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Before he could give a snarky reply at his father’s expense, Rey ran up to the house with excitement, causing the attention of both friends to shift towards the open window from which an ornately decorated carriage pulled by two fine horses could be seen.

“Gwendolyn darling come here!” Rey called out, and at first Gwen couldn’t determine if her wife were happy or upset with something.

“What’s happened, are you injured?” She shouted back, abandoning her tea on the table to rush towards the window. “Oh! It’s Lord Walker! Come and see ‘Tidge!”

Gwen grabbed Armitage’s hand, and pulled him through the main hall of the house, where Rey was clutching a piece of stiff cardstock that had been carefully inked in gold. Rey handed the letter over to Gwen, who scanned through it quickly before grinning at Hux.

“Great news, we’ve received an invitation to Rosings from Lord Walker. He asks that we dine with him, and he’s specifically instructed Mr. Hux’s presence.” Gwen said reading the letter aloud.

“He wants to meet me?” Armitage did not share Gwen’s enthusiasm, it was an intimidating thing to meet someone as prestigious as Lord Walker, where he would no doubt be watched like a hawk for the entirety of the evening.

“How wonderful!” Gwen practically beamed, trying to impart some of her enthusiasm onto her friend.

“Do not make yourself uneasy about your apparel,” Rey simply said, scanning him up and down in that judgmental way she had at Netherfield, “Just put on the best you’ve brought.”

They all went to their separate dressing rooms, and Armitage almost wanted to put on his pajamas out of spite.

 

The distance from the manor to Rosings was short enough that they walked, and they did so mostly in silence. It was no secret that Rosings was incredibly beautiful, and equally as imposing; with its many floors and wings and gardens. Armitage did his best not to be too intimidated, after all how could anyone even enjoy a place such as that, they wouldn’t have enough time to properly spend in all the rooms!

And there were a great many rooms, more rooms than were necessary, that was certain. After a point, Rey stopped pointing them out, even she was growing tired of it, and she had no doubt walked past those doors a hundred times. They eventually arrived at one of the grand sitting rooms, where Lord Luke Walker was sitting on a great velvet couch.

He looked much different than Armitage expected him to, what with all the stories. He kept his hair short -- which was unusual for men of his stature -- but had a bushy beard that had begun to grey with age. His eyebrows seemed to be drawn down to a pinch, although Armitage couldn’t tell if that was just his resting expression or if he were in a bad mood. He dressed finely enough for a Lord, he wore a navy silk jacket, over a gold waistcoat and white linen under shirt, his neck tied up with a lace cravat. His pants were a simple brown trouser, but the gold chain pocket watch that hung from the belt loop reminded everyone of his wealth. A finely carved walking stick rest across his lap, dark wood that had some sort of gem embedded throughout it, of a light blue color that reflected in his eyes.

“So you are Armitage Hux?” Lord Walker spoke first, as no one was allowed to speak until he did so.

“I am, your Lordship.” Armitage replied with a deep bow. He knew it would not to do accidentally offend the man, when his best friend’s future depended upon him.

“I see you have become acquainted with my daughter.” Lord Walker raised his walking stick just enough to gesture to Rey, who smiled warmly at her father.

“Indeed your Lordship, I am honored to have been invited to dine.” Armitage said, as humble as he could.

Mr. Peavey stepped into the room from around some corner, and Armitage could not repress the slight wince at seeing the man. This for whatever reason made Lord Walker let out a short breath, one that almost could be considered a laugh. Armitage wondered if the Lord thought Mr. Peavey as ridiculous as everyone else did.

“You also know of my patronage, Mr. Peavey.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, we just had the pleasure of hosting him at the manor.” Armitage tried to keep as light an air as possible, although his lack of eye contact with the clergyman was all proof anyone needed to see that they were not on friendly terms.

He shot a subtle look to Gwen, who frowned slightly.

“I didn’t know he was going to be here, I’m sorry.” She whispered in his ear.

Mr. Peavey wasn’t the only surprise guest invited to dinner, as there was another man standing behind that great couch where Lord Walker sat. He hadn’t yet been introduced, and Armitage knew from the badges pinned to his jacket that he was of higher rank that he wouldn’t find out the man’s name unless someone else opened that conversation. But even still, Armitage heard someone take in a soft breath, and was wondering just who else was invited to dine with them when he turned around and --

“Mr. Organa!” Armitage was taken aback, his voice high with surprise.

Standing there in all of his glory was Mr. Organa, and Armitage was rather at war with his feelings. On one hand, he was completely shocked – he had thought the gentleman was in London, with Mr. Solyn! On the other hand, he was angry, the mild argument from the ball regarding Mr. Dameron suddenly fresh in his mind. But some other part of him, some deep rooted part that was desperately trying to surface, was glad to see Mr. Organa.

“What are you doing here?” Armitage finally asked, getting his volume under control.

He looked very good, dressed in black as always. Armitage was beginning to wonder whether or not he was in mourning for the state of the world, with all the black he wore. His waistcoat matched the jacket he wore perfectly, the only hint of color coming from his light brown trousers and white cravat that was securely tucked against his throat.

“Mr. Organa, I had no idea we had the honor.” Mr. Peavey said, also taking notice of the gentleman, and quickly crossed the room, extending a hand that Mr. Organa studiously ignored.

“Mr. Armitage, I am a guest here.” He said, the first time he had spoken to Armitage in ages. He had almost forgotten what that voice sounded like, that baritone that reverberated inside his hollow chest, making it clench and ache with a passion he wished he didn’t possess.

“You know my nephew?” Lord Walker asked, surprised.

But of course! How could Armitage have forgotten? Mr. Organa was of course cousins to Rey, but his brain had somehow removed the fact that Lord Walker was the shared relation. Armitage blinked a few times to try and center himself, and when he spoke it was with uncertainty.

“I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire.” Armitage said, not entirely a lie. Some parts of it had not been awful, after all.

Finally, the man with badges that had stood behind Lord Walker this entire time stepped forward and reached a hand out to Armitage. Up close, Armitage could see just how hairy the man was, with the thickest head of long brown hair Armitage had ever seen.

“Colonel Baca, how do you do?” The man asked, his voice heavy with an accent that he couldn’t quite place.

“I’m well, thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Armitage grasped the Colonel’s hand in a strong gripped handshake, and that seemed to be the cue for everyone to relocate to the dining room.

 

“Rey you can’t sit next to your wife, move over there.” Lord Walker instructed, making Armitage nearly choke on his spit when he realized that meant he would be seated in between Gwen and Mr. Organa.

“I trust your family is in good health, Mr. Armitage?” Mr. Organa asked, pushing Armitage’s chair in for him like a proper gentleman before he himself sat down.

“They are, thank you.” Armitage responded, using the opportunity to try and find out some information for William. “My younger brother is in London, perhaps you saw him there, Mr. Organa?” He asked, just as the soup was being served.

“I haven’t been fortunate enough, I’m afraid.” Mr. Organa said before bringing a spoonful of the stuff to his lips.

Oh how plush those lips were, the way they pursed to blow some steam away! Armitage suddenly had a vivid image of himself, kissing those lips, or having those lips kissing him – either way it didn’t matter. He blinked, and felt his face get hot, quickly gathering up a spoonful of soup to indulge himself.

“Do you play the pianoforte Mr. Armitage?” Lord Walker asked, before he could bring the spoon to his lips.

“A little, Sir, and very poorly.” Armitage knew it would be impolite not to answer, especially when asked such a direct question, but he hoped that his perfunctory response was sufficient in telling Lord Walker that he really would rather not play twenty questions.

“Oh.” Lord Walker huffed, and to Armitage’s dismay, continued. “Do you draw?”

“No, not at all.” Armitage responded as innocently as possible, spoon still in hand, soup untasted.

“Your brother then, does he draw?” Lord Walker pressed, and Armitage had to do his best to swallow his irritation.

“Not a line, Sir.” Armitage said, only the smallest hint of challenge in his voice.  

“That’s very strange.” Lord Walker said, sniffing down at his own soup, a reminder that Armitage still hadn’t been able to have one bite. “I suppose you had no opportunity, your mother should have taken you to town for the benefit of the masters.”

“Were my mother alive, she might have. However she is not, and my father hates town.” Armitage’s mother was not a subject for discussion, Gwen at least knew that, and he did not miss the way she tensed up at the mentioning.

“Has your tutor or governess left you?” Lord Walker asked, and Armitage fully put his spoon down, resting it in the bowl. It was clear he wasn’t going to be enjoying any part of this course, not that the other guests had practically finished half their bowls.

“We never had either.” Armitage said, chin raised.

“No governess? No tutor? Two young men brought up at home without a tutor?” Lord Walker frowned. To his credit, Mr. Organa looked about as uncomfortable as Armitage felt, and it was almost enough to drown out the Lord’s mild rant. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. Your father must’ve been a slave to your education.”

“Not particularly, Lord Walker.” The use of the man’s name in such an attitude made Lord Walker’s bushy eyebrows raise, but thankfully he didn’t press the subject.

“Your younger brother, he isn’t out in society yet, is he?” Lord Walker continued on, and Armitage let out the barest hint of a sigh.

“Yes Sir, he is.” Armitage could almost predict the look of scandal on the Lord’s face, as it was not a practice commonly done.

“That’s very odd, him being out before you are married.” Lord Walker said, and it was almost as if Armitage could have written those lines for him, he had heard them nearly verbatim from other members of gentry.

“I think it would be hard on younger siblings not to have their own amusement because the elder is still unmarried. It would hardly encourage brotherly affection.” Armitage said, giving the same reply he usually did when such a subject came up at dinner parties such as these.

“Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person.” Lord Walker spoke lowly, and the mounting tension in the room nearly came to a head then, when after a long slurp of soup Lord Walker didn’t bother to look up at Armitage for his next question. “Pray tell, what is your age?”

“With a younger brother grown up you can hardly expect me to own to it.” Armitage said, and in the shocked silence of such a challenging answer, Armitage lifted his own spoon and finally swallowed down a blessed mouthful of soup, before the staff came and took the bowls away to make room for the next course.

 

“Come, Mr. Hux and play for us.” Lord Walker said after dinner, when the party had retired to another parlor, this one fitted with a beautiful pianoforte that probably cost more than the entire Hux manor.

Armitage had been admiring one of the exotic pets Lord Walker kept, a beautiful white bird from some tropical place that was kept cooped in a cage. He sympathized with the creature, for he too felt like he was trapped in some awful social gathering that he desperately wanted to be over with.

“No, I beg you.” Armitage tore away from the bird, panic flooding his system.

“Music is my delight. There are few people in all of England who have more true enjoyment of music than I, or better natural taste.” Lord Walker continued on, making Armitage frown.

“I’m not afflicted with false modesty, when I say I play poorly – ”

“Armitage, his Lordship demands it.” Gwen said, apologies in her eyes.

There was no way to avoid it, Armitage thought, so he took a deep breath and moved from the bird cage to the piano bench, almost afraid to touch the ivory keys. He began smoothly enough, his fingers every now and again catching on a wrong note, and playing much slower than someone considered a proficient.

“There is but one way to improve a talent, and that is through constant practice. Mrs. Walker, you are more than welcome to use the instrument here, should you seek to practice in a more private environment...” Lord Walker kept on speaking, but Armitage tuned him out, turning all his focus to the instrument in front of him.

He was concentrating so hard, that he almost missed Mr. Organa stepping away from where his uncle was sitting to where Armitage was playing, and though Armitage didn’t take his eyes off of the keys in front of him, he could recognize that gait anywhere.

“You mean to frighten me by coming in all your state to hear me play Mr. Organa.” Armitage began, proud of himself for keeping composure, “But I won’t be alarmed, even if your Uncle does have such sharp tastes.”

“I know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it.” Mr. Organa said, and Armitage could have sworn that he had a smile in his voice.

“What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?” Colonel Baca joined Mr. Organa’s side, a much more jubilant happiness exuding from him.

“You really care to know?” Armitage asked, having stopped playing now that two people were trying to hold a conversation with him. The Colonel nodded, and Armitage couldn’t help but tease only slightly. “Prepare yourself for dreadful news.”

“Oh?” Colonel Baca asked with an amused laugh.

“The first time I saw him, he danced with no one at all. Though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one person without a partner.” Armitage hummed thoughtfully.

“I knew no one beyond my own party.” Mr. Organa scoffed, but that only made Armitage roll his eyes.

“You speak as if no one can be introduced at a ball.” He challenged.

“Chewie, I need you.” Lord Walker called from across the room, and the Colonel gave a nod before walking away from the piano.

Armitage thought that was the end of the conversation, and had begun to play again, stopping once more when Mr. Organa cleared his throat.

“I do no have…the talent.” Mr. Organa sighed, speaking so softly Armitage almost didn’t hear him, “Of conversing easily with people I have never met before.”

“Perhaps then you should take your Uncle's advice, and practice.” Armitage suggested not unkindly, before returning to the piano in front of him.

 After a few more excruciating hours, finally they made their departure. They said goodnight to Lord Walker and Colonel Baca, Mr. Peavey having disappeared to his rooms long before. Mr. Organa had not said a word, instead giving Armitage a deep bow, immediately returning to his own chambers afterwards.

 

The next morning, Armitage found himself alone in the manor. He had just sat down next to the window in Gwen’s parlor to pen a letter to William, when suddenly the double doors opened, and in walked Mr. Organa.

He looked frightened almost, his eyes wide and his mouth parted, as if he had something he needed to say, but once he was fully in the room, he just stood there, frozen. He had his gloves tightly clutched in his hands, and was without a riding hat, which meant he must have walked from Rosings.

“Mr. Organa.” Armitage said stupidly, confused as to why he was there.  

Mr. Organa still didn’t speak, instead giving a bow, his movements jittery from some sort of nerves. The motion reminded Armitage that he was of lesser rank, and so he quickly pushed back from the chair he was sitting in, and gave a deeper bow in societal respect.

“Please, do be seated.” Armitage invited Mr. Organa to sit, but the gentleman only looked at the chair as if he had no idea what to do with it. The man looked like a spooked deer, torn between staying exactly where he was, and bolting out of the room away from danger.

They looked at each other for a moment or two, and Armitage’s brain scrambled for something to say. This was the first time he had been in a room alone with Mr. Organa, completely unchaperoned and unsupervised – two things that were extremely uncommon for gentry of their age and position.

“I’m afraid Mrs. and Mrs. Walker have gone to the village.” Was what Armitage’s mind came up with, and it seemed to be the wrong thing, for Mr. Organa still did not reply.

What was going on with him, Armitage wondered. The way Mr. Organa had burst forth into the room with that sense of urgency had led him to believe something terrible might have happened, but now he was unsure. In all of the interactions with Mr. Organa that Armitage had had, he had never been anything like this. Why, it was almost like the gentleman were nervous to be alone with Armitage.

“This is a charming estate.” Mr. Organa said finally, those poor gloves creaking in his fist from the force of his grip. “I believe my Uncle did a great deal to it when Mrs. Walker first arrived.”

“I believe so.” Armitage said with a smile, he realized what was going on; Mr. Organa was taking Armitage’s advice to practice conversation, although it wasn’t going very well.  “Shall I call for some tea?” He asked, hoping that Mr. Organa might stay and they might be able to speak like normal people.

“No, no thank you.” Mr. Organa dashed any hopes of that with a quick rejection that only made Armitage more confused.

His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he had something he desperately wanted to say, and just when it seemed like he would indeed get the chance to say it – the side door to the garden opened, and whatever courage Mr. Organa had built up was gone.

“Good day, Mr. Armitage, it’s been a pleasure.” Mr. Organa quickly bowed and practically ran out of the parlor, gone through the doors before they could swing closed behind Gwen.

“What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Organa?” She asked him, sounding nearly as confused as Armitage felt.

“I have no idea.” He sighed in response, unable to keep the vision of Mr. Organa’s nervous face out of his mind.

 

The next time he saw Mr. Organa was nearly the whole week later, Sunday morning. Seeing as Mr. Peavey was the leader of the local Parish, Armitage found himself in church, sitting next to Colonel Baca in one of the pews in the back. He had taken quite a liking to the older man, he was full of war stories that he had no problem sharing, but stories that didn’t include the horrors of war. He spoke highly of Mr. Organa’s deceased father, of his time with Lord Walker, and of his own personal interests that were very fascinating to Armitage.

“How long do you plan to stay at Rosings?” Armitage whispered during a particularly dull portion of the sermon.

“As long as Benjamin chooses, I am at his disposal.” He said just as quietly. Armitage let out a short laugh.

“Everyone seems to be. I wonder why he does not marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind?” He asked rhetorically, but Colonel Baca only stroked a hand over his beard thoughtfully.

“He would be a lucky man.” The Colonel admitted, making Armitage’s heart nearly stop.

He? _He_ would be a lucky _man_? He recalled Mr. Organa’s strange behavior at Netherfield, how he blushed nearly every time Armitage looked at him or spoke to him – even just the other day in the parlor, could that behavior possibly meant Mr. Organa…fancied Armitage?

“Really?” Was all Armitage could squeak out. He suddenly became very aware of Mr. Organa’s presence, sitting next to his cousin in a pew across the church.

“Benjamin is a most loyal companion. Why, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends.” Colonel Baca sang Mr. Organa’s praises, and Armitage never needed to know more about anything than he did about this.

“What happened?” Armitage nearly begged the Colonel, trying to keep his voice down as Mr. Peavey droned on and on at the front.

“He saved him from an imprudent marriage.” Colonel Baca whispered, and suddenly Armitage’s blood ran cold.

“Who was the man?” He asked, while silently begging, _please not Solyn, please not Solyn…_

“His closes friend, Matthew Solyn.” Colonel Baca replied, shattering Armitage’s hopes.

“Did Mr. Organa give a reason for this interference?” He asked, already feeling hot tears prick his eyes, daring himself not to blink so they would not spill onto his cheeks.

Colonel Baca was not looking at him thankfully, instead keeping his focus on Mr. Peavey so their conversation would be less obvious to those around them. No one noticed Armitage’s broken heart, nor his tears, and he was grateful for that at least.

“Apparently there were strong objections to the man.” The Colonel shrugged.

“What kind of objections?” Armitage almost couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“His family was considered unsuitable.” Colonel said, and oh but didn’t that just put a dagger in between Armitage’s ribs. He nodded with a horrible sense of understanding.

“So Mr. Organa separated them.” Armitage concluded, voice hoarse.

“I believe so. I know nothing else.” Colonel Baca said, and with that, the conversation was over.

Against his better judgement, Armitage slightly tilted his sorrowful gaze towards Mr. Organa, sucking in a sharp breath and turning away quickly when he saw that the gentleman had been watching him the entire time.

 

The moment the church bells tolled for the end of the sermon Armitage bolted. He ran as far away as his legs would take him, through the pouring rain that had begun sometime during the sermon. Armitage was crying, and he was glad for the rain, because the tears camouflaged themselves amongst the droplets that soaked his hair through and ran in rivers down his sullen cheeks.

He was devastated, what could he possibly do? How was he going to tell William? Should he even say a word about it, knowing it just might be the final blow to his brother’s self-confidence? He was such a fragile person, giving all of himself to someone the way that he does. William had never been full of himself, in fact quite the opposite! Armitage had known his younger brother to be very insecure all his life, if he told him of Mr. Organa’s interference it just might give him cause to never love again.

And what about Armitage’s own confidence? Colonel Baca had said William’s family was unsuitable – the only family he has was their father, and Armitage himself. Did Mr. Organa truly find Armitage so repulsive, so vile?

He pushed those thoughts away and kept running, slipping on muddy cobblestone and crossing stone bridges, coming to a shelter in the form of a marble gazebo in the middle of nowhere. He yanked the cravat from around his neck, suddenly feeling suffocated, and leaned fully against the central pillar of the gazebo to catch his breath.

“Mr. Armitage!” Mr. Organa appeared on the other side of the gazebo, also completely drenched in rain and out of breath. His presence frightened Armitage, he hadn’t expected to be followed. One typically ran away to be alone, after all. He must have run after Armitage, but couldn’t he see that he was the last person Armitage might have wanted to see?

“I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment, I came to Rosings to see you, I simply had to see you.” Mr. Organa began speaking quickly, almost so quickly that Armitage didn’t really know what was happening. “I have fought against judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank – all of these things. I will put them all aside and ask you to end my agony.”

“I don’t understand.” Armitage had begun to frown, he was already shaking his head, trying to process what Mr. Organa was saying, the backhanded insinuations designed as compliments sinking into his already wounded heart.

“I love you. Most ardently.” Mr. Organa blurted, and the world stopped.

Armitage was speechless, for once in his life. He had to have been dreaming, there was no possible way that Mr. Organa was standing before him, declaring his _love_ \-- of all things.

They stared at one another, although this time the tension was so close to snapping Armitage into pieces, and it got even heavier when Mr. Organa took a step forward and with a nearly clamped jaw spoke again.

“Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.” Mr. Organa didn’t even drop to one knee, he remained standing right where he was, and Armitage wanted to scream.

Instead, he simply continued to stare at Mr. Organa, and took a good long while to let the sound of the rain calm him, and give him a few seconds to choose his next words carefully.

“Sir I…I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me it was unconsciously done.” Armitage said, not daring to look away from Mr. Organa, wanting the gentleman to see how serious he was.

“Is – is this your reply?” Mr. Organa asked, stunned.

“It is, Sir.” Armitage said with a slight nod that shook fresh tears loose from his eyelashes.

“Are you…are you laughing at me?” Mr. Organa asked, and for just a moment, Armitage felt badly for making Mr. Organa sound so small.

“No.” He said, when the moment passed.

“Are you rejecting me?” Mr. Organa demanded, as if such a thing were impossible, and he needed to hear it confirmed over and over again for his own sanity.

“I’m sure the feelings which hindered your regards will help you overcome it.” Armitage tried, starting to feel the anger he was trying so hard to keep under control begin to rise up through his throat.

“Might I ask why with so little attempt at civility I am thus repulsed?” Mr. Organa inquired, and that was the last straw.

“And I might ask why you told me you liked me against your better judgment!” He snapped, taking a dangerous few steps towards Mr. Organa.

“No – believe me – ” Mr. Organa clearly realized his mistake and tried to backtrack, but Armitage was having none of it.

“If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse, but I have other reasons, you know I have.” He had gotten very close to Mr. Organa now, and his breath had started to come in harshly, he would not tolerate this game anymore.

“What reasons?” Mr. Organa demanded to know, and Armitage wanted to bear his teeth like a wild animal he was so furious.  

“Do you think _anything_ might tempt me to accept the man – who has ruined perhaps forever – the happiness of a most beloved brother?” He began his scathing assault on the gentleman. “Do you deny that you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to censure for caprice, and my brother to derision for disappointed hopes – involving them both in acute misery?” He in turn demanded an answer, and Mr. Organa shrank back only slightly once he realized the severity of his actions.

“I do not deny it.” He said, blinking the rain out of his eyes.

“How could you?” Armitage whispered, the admission bringing fresh tears of anger and hurt forward.

“I believed your brother indifferent to him. I realized Matthew’s attachment was deeper than his.” Mr. Organa explained, making Armitage shake his head.

“William is just shy!” Armitage defended his brother, considering the poor boy was not here to do so himself.

“Matthew too is modest and was persuaded he didn’t feel strongly.” Mr. Organa stood his ground, but Armitage clenched his fists at his side.

“You were the one who suggested it!” He shouted.

“I did it for his own good!” Mr. Organa finally began to crack and shouted back.

“My brother hardly shows his true feelings to me!” Armitage nearly screamed, the volume of his voice climbing higher and higher with his anger. He reigned it back down, and clenched his jaw before asking, “I suppose, his fortune had some bearing?”

“No I wouldn’t do your brother the dishonor.” Mr. Organa scoffed as though he were above such claims, “Although it was suggested…”

“What was?” Armitage demanded.

“Well it was clear than an advantageous marriage – ”

“Did William give that impression?” Armitage cut Mr. Organa off, unable to believe William could possibly do such a thing.

“No!” Mr. Organa yelled, angry for being interrupted. “No. There was, however your family…”

“Our want of connection? Mr. Solyn didn’t seem to mind.” Armitage said with crossed arms.

“No – it was more than that.” Mr. Organa replied, exasperatedly.  

“How, sir?” Armitage spit out, and Mr. Organa’s face twitched once before he let it all out in one big breath.

“It was the lack of propriety shown by your father, your cousin, and on occasion your grandfather.” As if the weather reflected Armitage’s reaction at the mention of his grandfather, the sky gave a dangerous clap of thunder just then. Mr. Organa seemed to notice his error, and tried to scramble up something to say. “Forgive me. You and your brother I must exclude from this.”

“And what about Mr. Dameron?” Armitage sighed, figuring since they were hashing everything out, why not get it all out of the way.

“Mr-Mr. Dameron?” Mr. Organa almost sounded like he had no idea who Armitage was talking about.

“What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?” Armitage asked.

“You take an eager interest.” Mr. Organa narrowed his eyes, and Armitage stuck his chin out, stubborn as ever.

“He told me of his misfortunes.” He said with an accusatory air, making Mr. Organa scoff and roll his eyes.

“Yes Mr. Dameron’s misfortunes have been _great indeed._ ” He hissed, stepping even closer to Armitage, their noses practically touching, and only furthering Armitage’s repulsion.

“You ruin his chances in life yet you treat him with sarcasm?” Armitage whispered, unable to believe the words he was hearing. How could he have thought anything but terrible thoughts about this man?

“So this is your opinion of me.” Mr. Organa said after searching for something in Armitage’s eyes. “Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my scruples about our relationship.”

“ _My_ pride?!” Armitage was back to yelling now, so close that he might as well have been spitting in Mr. Organa’s face.

“Am I to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?” Mr. Organa snapped, the harsh reminder of their difference in rank feeling like a slap across the face to Armitage.

“And those are the words of a gentleman.” Armitage seethed. “Your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, made me realize you were the last man in the world I could ever possibly marry.” Another round of thunder boomed across the sky, and Armitage knew he must look crazy, he knew he must look like an animal, but he didn’t care any longer.

They stared at one another again, and for a split second, Mr. Organa’s face hovered ever closer to Armitage’s own, close enough that he thought he was about to be kissed for the first time in his life – kissed by this awful infuriating man, suck out in a gazebo in the middle of a field in the pouring rain, after just having declared essentially hatred for one another.

Then, Mr. Organa stepped back, and with a stone-set face, he swallowed whatever nasty remark he might have let slip, instead responding as any decent person would; “Forgive me, sir, for taking up so much of your time.” He spoke softly, and then turned away.

 

Armitage waited for the rain to stop, remaining underneath the shelter of the gazebo for nearly another hour. He felt numb, every bit of him, from his head to his toes. Time seemed to slow, and the rain felt like they would never cease. They did, after enough time, and Armitage made his way back to his room in Gwen and Rey’s manor in silence, not bothering to speak to his friend or her wife, instead simply changing into warm clothes and sitting silently on the bed; his mind, heart, and soul a wreck.

He wandered around the manor, feeling very much like a ghost, or like an empty shell. How was he going to explain any of this to William, how would he explain any of it to anyone? Never in all his life had Armitage been treated this way, he didn’t know what to do. And what was worse, Armitage was just beginning to think Mr. Organa was alright, that he was perhaps _more_ than alright. He had started to let his heart open slightly, to the possibility that maybe Mr. Organa liked him.

His father was right, he was foolish to believe such a thing, that something like love would ever come to him of all people.

He made his way to Gwen’s parlor, and glanced at the parchment that he had begun William’s letter on. There was a book next to the letter, and Armitage picked it up. He attempted to read the words but his brain refused to absorb them, his mind too cloudy with hurt and a strange sense of grief. He put the book down and wrapped his arms around himself, an attempt to feel warm, and cast his gaze towards the closed glass of the window. Instead of being able to look at the beautifully sunlit garden in front of him, his eyes focused on the scuffs and fingerprints of the glass.

He turned away when he thought of Gwen lovingly opening the windows so she could talk to her wife as Rey tended the garden, and instead moved to look at his pathetic appearance in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

He looked a mess, wrapped up in pajamas even though it was not even dinner time, his hair in desperate need of a combing after it had air dried from the rain. His cheeks were dry and irritated, the salt from his tears staining his eyes and nose red.

He did not move from that spot, not when Gwen called up for dinner, not when the sun went down, and not even when Mr. Organa’s tired reflection appeared in the mirror. He hesitated in the doorway, and Armitage began to shake lightly as he watched Mr. Organa step fully into the room and place a folded piece of parchment on the table, next to William’s letter.

“I came to leave you this.” Mr. Organa said, “I shall not renew the sentiments which were so…disgusting to you. But if I may, I will address the two offences you have laid against me.” He sounded so sad, and Armitage closed his eyes, braced himself, and turned around – but Mr. Organa had already left.

Armitage picked up the letter, and could practically hear Mr. Organa’s voice as he read the careful handwriting:

 

_My mother loved Mr. Dameron as a son. She left him a generous living, but upon my mother's death, Mr. Dameron announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living, which he'd gambled away within weeks. He then wrote, demanding more money, which I refused. After which, he severed all acquaintance._

_He came back to see us last summer, and declared passionate love for my cousin, whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. She is to inherit 30,000 pounds. When it was made clear he would never receive a penny of it, he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Rey’s despair. She was 15 years old._

_As to the other matter, of your brother and Mr. Solyn, though the motives which governed me may appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend._

 

“’Tidge?” Gwen’s voice came from the doorway, startling Armitage out of his daze. She looked and sounded concerned, and there was a pain in her eyes when she asked, “Are you alright?”

“I hardly know.” Armitage said, his voice soft, and far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and for sticking with this story!! I always look forward to reading your comments below, so if there's anything you'd like to talk about please feel free to do so!!! You can also find me on tumblr, @cowboykylux, where you can chat with me about all things kylux, pride & prejudice, memes, whatever suits your fancy! 
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next chapter! <33  
> xxx


	7. Travels and Tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all well, and excited for the new chapter of this fic! I certainly am, I can tell you that. I took some liberties with the plot to make it better fit the story, please enjoy!

Armitage spent the next coming weeks in a daze. He rarely left his room, not having any real reason to go anywhere. He spent time with his grandfather, or alone in his chambers. With Gwendolyn gone, and William still not back, he had no one else to keep company.

On one sunny afternoon, he and Mr. Tarkin decided to take a trip to town, so that Armitage could show him all the shops and vendors that they frequented. Mr. Tarkin had looked down on just about everything, muttering under his breath about how dirty the streets were, but Armitage could tell he was having a pleasant time from the way his old eyes sparkled.

They didn’t spend much time in town, and returned well before dinner to all sorts of commotion. There were numerous carriages in front of the estate, but none of which that were recognizable to either man.

When Mr. Tarkin and Armitage stepped down from their own carriage and entered the house, they were met with almost as much noise as there had been in town. Finn and Rose were arguing back and forth loudly, and Brendol was entertaining both his sister and her husband and the Sloanes, whom Armitage hadn’t seen since the ball all that time ago.

“Armitage! Your timing is fortunate.” Brendol said with an air of authority that always seemed to surface when he was entertaining guests of any proper standing.

“It is?” Armitage asked, before bowing in greeting to his family and his family friends.

“Your aunt and uncle have come to deliver William from London.” Brendol nodded, and the reaction was immediate.

“William is home? How is he?” Armitage asked, his face lighting up in a way that it hadn’t since before Gwendolyn left to go live with Rey.

“Go ask him yourself, he’s in the drawing room.” Mrs. Sloane said with a kind smile, and Armitage broke out into a very improper run, much to his father’s distaste.

Armitage bounded around the corner and couldn’t contain his smile as he fled down the hallways with a manic grin, not slowing down until he spotted his brother’s glowing hair in the light from the open window. Oh how he had missed his brother! There had been such a weight upon his heart, such a loneliness that now could be lifted.

“Bill!” He cried in glee, wrapping his arms around William and giving him a good squeeze.

“’Tidge!” William grinned, happy tears trailing down his cheeks like it had been years since he last saw Armitage. They held on to one another for a few moments before taking a step back to look at one another, to see if the other had changed any in the time that they had been apart. William cleared his throat, and said with practiced confidence, “Before you even ask Armitage, I must tell you – I’m quite over him. In fact, if he passed me on the street I’d barely notice.”

“Indeed?” Armitage asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes! London is truly diverting.” William replied, but there was something distinctly sad in the way that he said it that made Armitage’s throat close up.

“There’s much to entertain I’m sure.” Armitage said softly, seeing right through his brother’s façade.

William just looked down at his fingernails, his mouth twitching nervously as he could barely meet his brother’s eyes, asking instead to the floor, “What news from Kent?”

Armitage had been at war with himself over this moment, for he knew it would come. In some of his daydreams, sitting by the windowsill, he would rehearse exactly what it was that he would tell William of his time with Gwen and Rey. Other times, he stared at the ceiling late at night, ridden with guilt as he decided he couldn’t tell him – he absolutely couldn’t. In the end, his brother’s unhappiness was too great a sorrow for Armitage to tell him. It broke his heart to lie, to keep a secret from his beloved brother, but he had to, it was the only way to protect William from any further heartbreak.

“Nothing.” Armitage said softly, his turn to avert his gaze. “At least, not much to entertain.”

It seemed as though William was about to press for more, when suddenly the door to the drawing room was flung open, and a hysterical Rose was bursting forth in a flair of drama that Armitage swore only could be found in young girls.

“Armitage!” Rose wailed, her voice hiccupping as she spoke, “Please convince Mr. Hux!”

She flung herself down on the fainting couch, chased by Finn who was very pleased with himself over something, and by Mrs. Sloane, who was busy chastising everyone for their overreactions.

“You really must control your friends, William, they’ll bring shame to the family.” Armitage said with rolled eyes and pursed lips.  

“What am _I_ to do?” William asked.  

“Armitage please.” Rose sobbed again, effectively getting on Armitage’s last nerves. He had just been having a long overdue heart to heart, and now all this nonsense was interrupting.

“Oh hush. What are you even on about?” Armitage snapped, just as Rose continued.

“I’ve got just as much a right to go!” She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing as the salt from her tears stained one of the throw pillows.

“Why don’t you all go?” Brendol grumbled as he too entered the room, wanting to cease all the commotion.

“Mr. Finn has been invited to return to Brighton with our aunt and uncle.” William said to a rather unamused and perplexed Armitage.

“I could use the sun on _my_ skin.” Rose sighed, her hysterics calming down to a simmering sulk.

“I shall dine with the officers every night.” Finn grinned as he puffed out his chest and laughed at Rose’s scowl.

He attempted to console her, but she just bit his hand when it came too close to her face, causing Finn to yelp and yank it away.

Armitage frowned deeper at the mention of the militia and left the now very crowded room to find his grandfather, who had the final say in the matter. He found Mr. Tarkin in his office, a warm room filled to the brim with leather bound books and ledgers, dark wood furniture and old faded rugs from decades of use.

“Grandfather, do you think it wise to let him go?” Armitage asked, sitting on the floor in front of Mr. Tarkin, who himself was seated in a wooden chair facing the window.

“He has family there, they would merely be allowing him safe passage back home.” Mr. Tarkin waved his hand about, dismissing the concern.

“You know he just wants an opportunity to bat his eyelashes at the militia.” Armitage scoffed, causing Mr. Tarkin to lift a white eyebrow in amusement.

“So let him. He’s not our responsibility.” Mr. Tarkin said easily, making Armitage frown.

The boy may not be related to the Huxes, but he might as well be. With how close of a friend he was to William, any societal slip-up would reflect badly on the Hux family, as being openly associated with him. Should Finn do anything, it could damage their reputation indefinitely!

“Someone must check these friends of William’s, or else they’ll all be marked to be the worst flirts who ever brought ridicule to our families.” Armitage sighed. “If Finn goes, Rose will follow – she idolizes him.”

“Did it ever occur to you that a man may just want peace?” Mr. Tarkin chuckled, making Armitage’s jaw drop in shock.

“Peace? Is that really more important than our reputation?” He demanded, but Mr. Tarkin just chuckled again.

“You’re starting to sound like your father.” He pointed out, making Armitage snap his mouth shut and scowl. “Your uncle is a sensible man, he will keep Mr. Finn out of any real trouble. Besides, he’s not of any importance that would cause him to be an object of prey to anyone.” Mr. Tarkin continued, and although he had many good points, Armitage still didn’t appreciate the opportunity for disaster, and he said as much.

“I still say it’s dangerous.” He said, sounding rather like a petulant child.

“I am certain the officers will find a partner better worth their while.” Mr. Tarkin said as he got up. Armitage stood immediately to give his grandfather a hand to lean on. “One can only hope that the trip to Brighton will teach him of his own significance.”

“At any rate, he can hardly grow any worse.” Armitage said with a small smile, his grandfather nodding along with him.

“If he does we’ll have reason to never host him again.” He said with that familiar glimmer in his eye, and Armitage tried to let the negative feeling in the pit of his stomach go, as he walked with his grandfather back to the main sitting room.  

“Armitage, you’re more than welcome to accompany us.” Mr. Sloane called happily from an armchair in the center of the living room.

Mrs. Sloane, Armitage’s beloved mentor and tutor of many years nodded in agreement with her husband.

“The Peak District is not Brighton.” She said, “Officers are sparse, if it influences your decision.” Armitage appreciated her dearly, for he knew that she could have no reason to know of the turmoil inside him regarding Mr. Dameron, and yet she still seemed to know something was off.

“Come with us, get some fresh air.” Mr. Sloane urged, and Armitage found himself nodding. Perhaps it would be nice to get out of the house for a while, as long as he had adequate time to spend with his brother before he departed.

“Yes, the glories of nature! What are men compared to rocks and mountains?” William said sagely, and with more than a little bit of humor.

“Ugh, men.” Armitage said, dropping the bit of ribbon and paper that he had been mindlessly fiddling with on the table. “Men are either eaten up with arrogance, or stupidity. And if they are amiable, they have no minds of their own.” He scoffed, mostly under his breath, but it seemed that Mrs. Sloane – as always – heard him.

“Goodness me, my boy! That savors strongly of bitterness.” She said with a chuckle. She gave Armitage one of her famous looks – the kind that could decipher exactly what was going on in one’s mind with a single glance.

Armitage simply looked away, and hoped she wouldn’t see the guilt and hurt swimming behind his own eyes.

 

“I saw Mr. Organa while I was at Rosings.” Armitage whispered a few weeks later.

William and Armitage had taken to spending every moment together, and both were glad to return to their routine of exchanging stories and news (and sometimes even secrets) late at night. William was facing the window, and had already changed into his pajamas, giving Armitage the impression that he intended to sleep in Armitage’s room this evening. Armitage was to leave with the Sloanes in the morning, so he didn’t mind one bit.

Thankfully this trip would not last long at all, as July heat would not do for Mr. Sloane’s condition, the details of which Armitage thankfully knew nothing about.

“What?” William turned to face his brother, only the barest hint of betrayal across his features. “Why did you not tell me?” He asked, rightfully slighted.

“I don’t know.” Armitage said softly.

“Did…did he mention Mr. Solyn?” William asked, voice just as soft as he settled back down to face the window.

Armitage squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear making the slow journey down the side of his face and he stared at the ceiling.

“No.” Armitage lied, “No he did not.”

He blew out the last lit candle and not another word was exchanged until they said their sorrowful goodbyes in the morning.

* * *

The trip to the Peak District was calm and quiet; the Sloanes content to keep to themselves, which Armitage appreciated. He laid in the back of the carriage, letting his face soak up the sunlight as it filtered down through the lush canopies of the trees overhead.

Once during their journey, they passed the most magnificent cliffs, and Armitage didn’t have to ask twice to stop and take a moment to appreciate the sublime nature of the cliffs. He had no fear in stepping nearly right to the edge, simply closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide to feel the wind rush past him. He felt like he were on top of the world here, overlooking the vast expanse of land below him. Oh but if he could abandon society and live out in the wilderness, he thought. No men, no dances, no Lords and Ladies to appease – nothing but the sheer awesomeness of the Earth he lived on.

It couldn’t last, he knew it couldn’t. The running around, the hiding, the pretending. He would never admit to it, but Mr. Organa’s letter haunted him to this day. He had begun to forgive the gentlemen for his harsh words and his cold demeanor; it was obvious that the man simply had no idea how to handle social situations in the same manner he could navigate business ones.

Standing on the edge of the world like he was, Armitage felt a fool for acting so irrationally. For believing the smooth words of a lying snake like Dameron, for jumping to conclusions without all sides to the story. Mr. Organa’s behavior towards William and Mr. Solyn were harder to forgive, but the other offenses…well, he found himself wishing for an opportunity to tell Mr. Organa he understands.

Armitage could not stay there forever, unfortunately, and soon found himself sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest with Mr. and Mrs. Sloane, while their carriage sat broken off the road. They thankfully were not far from civilization, and a passerby had alerted members of town to come and assist them, so they were simply waiting for a new means of transportation for their luggage. 

“ _Oh, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?_ ” Mr. Sloane quoted William, his arms in a grand gesture to the canopy above them.

“Or carriages that work.” Mrs. Sloane muttered as she sat on a fallen down tree.

“Where exactly are we?” Armitage asked as he picked the petals off of a wildflower.

“Quite close to Alderaan I believe.” Mrs. Sloane replied, watching a few rabbits hop along in the bushes.                                                                                    

“Mr. Organa’s home?” Armitage said far too quickly, and with far too much interest.

“Yes, that’s the fellow!” Mr. Sloane piped up enthusiastically, “He’s got quite the well stocked lake, I’ve a mad hankering to see it.” He said, and the manner of which he did so implied a suggestion that they should go pay a visit – something Armitage was wholly unprepared to do.

“No!” Armitage practically yelled, earning a disapproving look from Mrs. Sloane, she never did like him to yell. “No, let’s not.” He cleared his throat.

“Why not?” Mr. Sloane asked with a disappointed frown.

“We’ll he’s so…” Armitage gave an exasperated sigh and threw down the bare flower stalk, officially out of petals to pick. “I’d just rather not! He’s so, he’s so…”

“So what?” Mrs. Sloane raised an eyebrow, and _damn_ if he had now completely given himself away.

“So rich!” Armitage blurted, sending both Mr. and Mrs. Sloane into a fit of laughter.

“Armitage, what a snob you are.” Mr. Sloane’s booming laugh practically echoed through the forest. “Objecting to Mr. Organa because of his wealth. The poor man can’t help it.”

“He won’t be there anyway. These great men are never at home.” Mrs. Sloane said as she rose, their new carriage finally having arrived.

Armitage was swayed by the idea that he wouldn’t have to face the object of his internal torment, and agreed with hesitation.

 

The mansion known as Theed House, in Alderaan was said to be one of the finest homes in the entire country, and as the carriage pulled up to the estate, it was not difficult to see why. The property was incredibly extensive, Armitage had to look past acres of land and fountains to even see the home, which from this distance was imposing enough.

Armitage once again felt like a fool, he wanted to absolutely kick himself for giving this up, for rejecting this sort of living as he got out of the carriage and followed the Sloanes into the home.

If from far away it was impressive, up close the home was incredible. It truly felt like a palace, and Armitage was sure he would get a crick in his neck from all the staring. The ceiling was a highly detailed fresco painting most likely done by an old master, the floors were an optical illusion of black and white checkered marble, that was absolutely mesmerizing. This home was beautiful, not just grand.

“Armitage, keep up!” Mrs. Sloane chided him for lingering, and he quickened his pace, not wanting to be left behind to get lost – for one would surely get lost easily in a house like this.

“Is your master much at home?” Mr. Sloane asked the woman who was giving the tour. Armitage didn’t believe he caught her name, which was a shame, for she was a kindly old woman who probably had better things to do than show off Mr. Organa’s things like he lived in a museum rather than a home.

“Not nearly as much as I would wish.” She replied humbly. “He dearly loves it here, there are many good memories of his mother, you see, in this house.”

“If he should marry, you might see more of him.” Mrs. Sloane said in that way that only a motherly figure could get away with. The woman smiled and nodded.

“Perhaps. He’s a lot like his mother you know.” She continued, as she led them into an exquisite room unlike one Armitage had ever seen before. “When my husband was ill, Mr. Organa felt he simply couldn’t do enough.”

Armitage stopped paying attention to the conversation, instead slowly and carefully walking around the vast white marble sculptures that had been arranged in the gallery. No paintings were found upon the walls like one might have come to expect from great houses such as these – no, there were sculptures here, each one done with such precision that Armitage nearly expected one to come alive before his very eyes.

There was beautiful wet drapery, classical Greek portraits and busts, but Armitage’s eyes honed in on one sculpture in particular almost immediately.

“Is this him?” Mrs. Sloane asked Armitage quietly, but before he could answer, the woman came to their side.

“Yes, here he is, Mr. Organa.” She said with pride.

“He’s got quite the handsome face.” Mr. Sloane nodded in approval, and Armitage’s throat closed.

“Armitage, is it a true likeness?” Mrs. Sloane asked, and despite all his own efforts, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Does the gentleman know Mr. Organa?” The woman asked, and Armitage nodded, willing to speak for himself.

“Only a little.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Do you not think him a handsome man, sir?” She sighed happily, and Armitage could only nod once again.

“Yes.” He said, forcing himself not to openly cry in front of these people, “Yes, I dare say he is.”

 

They left him to go look at other sculptures then, but Armitage couldn’t move. Not when he was standing face to face with someone he was rapidly falling in love with, and whom he could never have. It became almost painful to look into those sculpted eyes, to imagine the light that existed behind the real ones, the way the sun illuminated the rich browns and flecks of gold in them. It stung to see those lips and know he would never get to press them against his own, never know if they truly were as soft and plush as they looked.

After what seemed like ages, Armitage found himself left behind after all. He began to wander the house as quietly as he could so not to disturb any of the staff there, searching for a way back to the front. Instead he came across what appeared to be a lavish library, the door open just a crack.

He pressed his eye to the small crack in the door, and accidentally leaned against it, causing it to squeak open ever so gently. He cursed softly at the noise, but took the opportunity to look in closer. He cursed again when he saw Mr. Organa sitting at one of the grand desks in the library. He cursed louder when Mr. Organa heard his gasp, and looked up – the two of them locking eyes for just a moment.

Armitage fled. His face was bright red in embarrassment and he nearly held his breath as he retraced his steps, reaching the front walkway and ready to really bolt when he heard Mr. Organa calling after him, _running_ after him.

“I thought you were in London.” Armitage felt his face heat exponentially at the sight of Mr. Organa’s own flushed state, his hair tousled from the wind generated as he ran.

“No.” Mr. Organa rushed to say, feeling farther out of his depth than he ever had before. He didn’t know what to do – he had been dreaming about this moment for what felt like an eternity and now that it had happened, now that he had Armitage right here, he had _nothing planned._ “No, I’m not.”

“No.” Armitage repeated.

They stood awkwardly in front of one another, both fidgeting. Armitage couldn’t stop tugging on the hem of his waistcoat, and Mr. Organa seemed to be trying to dislocate his hand. A few birds flew overhead, and Armitage swore he heard someone – maybe a staff member – cough, snapping them both out of their silent struggle.

“We would not have come – ”

“I came back a day early – ”

They both outwardly cringed at their poor timing, each trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Mr. Organa eventually cleared his throat and spoke first.

“I’m preparing the home for guests. You might remember my friend, Mr. Solyn?” Mr. Organa said, Armitage only blinking in response. When it became clear he would not give a verbal reply, Mr. Organa continued, “He’ll be accompanied by my cousin, Mrs. Rey, along with some of her friends.”

“Mrs. Rey? Will Mrs. Gwendolyn be traveling with her?” Armitage asked, eager to see his friend. His hopes were dashed when Mr. Organa shook his head.

“No, Mrs. Gwendolyn is visiting her father. He’s fallen ill, and I’ve been told she wanted some alone time with him.”

“How terrible,” Armitage said, truly saddened. “I must send my well wishes to her and her family when I return to the inn this evening.”

Mr. Organa looked at him with a slight tilt to his head, and Armitage blushed.

“I’m visiting with Mr. and Mrs. Sloane.” Armitage said, to give some sort of explanation for what on earth he was even _doing_ there.

“I hope you are having a pleasant trip?” Mr. Organa said, voice trailing up hopefully.

“Very pleasant.” Armitage agreed, and then with some regret, “Tomorrow we go to Naboo.”

“Tomorrow?” Mr. Organa frowned, and something about his expression gave Armitage’s heart a squeeze. It sounded like he wanted Armitage to stay.

“Yes.” Armitage nodded, the embarrassment still eating away at his bones. Oh if only he could flee, or do this over again, why had no one invented the ability to go back in time yet?

“Are you staying in Lambton this evening?” Mr. Organa asked, suddenly seeming determined in a way that had Armitage wary.

“Of course, at the Rose and Crown.” He replied. It was the only public inn in town, and they didn’t have any family to stay with, so it was the only option.

“Yes.” Mr. Organa sounded pleased with that, and they fell into silence once again.

“I…” Armitage said, trying to figure out what to say, and desperately wanting to stop making a fool of himself. “I’m so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors – I had no idea, but I tried to talk them out of it.” Armitage said nervously, tugging at his waistcoat once again.

Mr. Organa only smiled kindly and shook his head, assuring Armitage that any of his worry was unnecessary.

“May I see you back to the village?” He asked, and it was then that Armitage realized he had been fully abandoned by the Sloanes; their carriage gone, the horses taking them to the inn this entire time. Did they notice that Armitage wasn’t with them? He would have to say something to Mrs. Sloane, for whatever she was planning was going to cause him to go grey before he turned forty.

“No!” Armitage rushed to say, not wanting Mr. Organa to think that he was in any distress. “No, thank you. I’m…I’m very fond of walking.” He said, making Mr. Organa smile and let out a small laugh.

“Yes.” Mr. Organa agreed, and with a strange look of longing in his eyes, he said, “I know.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Organa.” Armitage bowed, and then turned and began the long journey from Theed to the inn.

 

The walk was not a tiring one, and in fact Armitage felt truly invigorated when he finally arrived at the inn an hour later. This inn doubled as a tavern of sorts, and the place was bustling, crowded with various members of society, from the working men slowly sipping a pint, to the Sloanes idly talking to – to Mr. Organa! It was dark in the place, illuminated by candles, but Armitage could recognize that silhouette anywhere.

Armitage quickly hid behind a support beam as he tried to tune his ears to their conversation, but it sounded like it was at its end.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join us?” Mrs. Sloane asked, but thankfully, Mr. Organa shook his head regrettably.

“No, no thank you. I must be going.” He said, giving a humble bow before excusing himself and cutting through the crowded room.

Armitage stood behind that beam until he had firmly counted to ten after the door closed behind Mr. Organa. He kept his head down and made a bee-line for the table where Mr. and Mrs. Sloane were sitting, and they both brightened up at his arrival, as if they hadn’t been the ones to abandon him in the first place.

“We’ve just met Mr. Organa! You didn’t tell us that you’d seen him.” Mr. Sloane boomed happily, the alcohol in his hand only adding to his cheerful disposition.

“He’s invited us to a dinner party tomorrow evening, he was very civil, was he not?” Mrs. Sloane added, her husband nodding in agreement.

“Very civil.” He said, some of his drink sloshing onto the table cloth.

“He has a very pleasant face in person, I must say.” Mrs. Sloane brought her hand to her own mouth as she spoke, making Armitage raise a brow in amusement. Leave it to Mr. Organa to charm his way into everyone’s hearts, he thought with much less malice than he might once have.

“You don’t mind delaying our journey another day, do you Armitage?” Mr. Sloane asked, although the plans were made no matter that his answer might be.

“He particularly wants you to see the gardens.” Mrs. Sloane said knowingly, and Armitage gulped back his surprise.

“The – the garden?” He asked, voice hushed in disbelief.

The gardens at Theed House were legendary, some of the finest if not _the_ finest in the entire country. It was rumored that King Snoke allowed a young Mr. Organa to hire the palace gardener, and the results had been spoken about for decades. It was a privilege and only by invitation to see the gardens, but based upon the accounts of those who had seen it, it was considered the eighth wonder of the world.

The Sloanes – Mrs. Sloane in particular – looked rather pleased with his reaction, and so it was set that they would return to Theed House in the morning.

* * *

 

Armitage had been a wreck the entire morning. He hadn’t expected any of this, and hadn’t brought clothing appropriate for such an occasion. He spend endless minutes in front of the mirror, adjusting his cravat and combing his hair into a satisfactory position that would make him look attractive. He had to make up for the train wreck that was the conversation yesterday; if one could even call it that.

He was fighting down panic the entire carriage ride to Theed, and it bubbled over when they finally pulled into the front driveway. Mr. and Mrs. Sloane got out of the carriage first, leaving Armitage alone for a few moments to compose himself, and he desperately tried to calm down.

Before he could join his chaperones, one of the valets of the house greeted him at the carriage.

“Good morning sir, Mr. Organa has requested that you please follow me.” He bowed deeply, and perplexed, Armitage followed.

They walked along the side of the home instead of going through it, to a side entry way that looked very much like a private driveway. Waiting for him there was an open carriage, drawn by a single horse. Armitage couldn’t hold back his surprise, and looked between the carriage and the valet with slight confusion. The man simply gestured to the plush seat in the open carriage, and Armitage took the hint, climbing in. The valet himself took his place as the coachman, gently nudging the horse to begin moving.

They sat in silence, but it was not uncomfortable by any means; Armitage was purely mesmerized by the nature around him. The gravel paved road was flanked on either side by fields of bright flowers, arranged in decorative patterns so that from afar, or perhaps from atop a hill, it looked like an intricate maze of surreal colors.

They soon came to an overpass of soft hanging moss, pulled aside on both ends of the tunnel to resemble lush curtains, and it was like Armitage had been transported into another world. The canopy of the trees blocked out the bright morning light, giving a hazy green glow to the entire road. The road itself transformed from pure gravel dirt to a stone mosaic, thoughtfully placed colors and shapes of stones in swirling patterns, supplemented with ceramic shards for pops of color to border the swirls.

Hidden among the shrubs and topiaries were marble statue fountains, of angels and classical Greek gods and goddesses in dynamic poses. The spray of the water occasionally catching in the sun and through reflective glass, cast rainbows all over the place.

They arrived to a clearing, and Armitage thought for a moment his ears were deceiving him, for he heard the beautiful sound of a pianoforte accompanied by a harp playing in the not so far distance. The closer they got to the clearing, Armitage saw a light wood gazebo structure, covering a grand circular table with a beautiful arrangement of flowers atop a white linen cloth. Acting as the walls for the gazebo were white gauze curtains, gently flowing in the light breeze.

Mr. Organa was standing at full attention, looking more handsome than Armitage thought he ever could. He could have sworn he saw Mr. Organa take in a deep breath, as if to calm himself as the carriage came to a full stop.

“Mr. Armitage.” He said with a deep bow as he stepped down from the gazebo and extended a hand to Armitage to held him step down. “Allow me to officially welcome you to Alderaan.”

“Thank you.” Armitage said, reluctant to let go of his hand. How different from the first time they had ever touched, he thought. “The gardens are beautiful. I now understand your desire to return here when you are traveling.” He said with a soft smile, and Mr. Organa swelled with pride.

“You like them?” He asked, and what a strange thing to say, Armitage thought. He tried not to think of the possibility of the gentleman maintaining the gardens or changing them slightly to better impress Armitage. 

“I do.” Armitage said, causing the most brilliant smile to grace Mr. Organa’s face, he would do anything to see it again he suddenly realized. “Do you spend a lot of time here?” He asked, willing his face not to redden from his embarrassingly romantic and sentimental thoughts.

“Enough to enjoy music every so often.” He said with a shy quirk of his lips.

He led Armitage away from the carriage to the gazebo, the musicians standing at immediate attention and bowing. Armitage smiled at them, putting them at ease.

“Mr. Organa once had to put up with my playing for an entire evening.” He said with a chuckle, wanting to be friendly.

“But he says you play so well!” The young harp player contested, making Armitage laugh, and Mr. Organa blush furiously.

“Then he has perjured himself most profoundly.” Armitage said, still chuckling.

“I-I said ‘quite well’.” Mr. Organa stumbled to say, making Armitage hum in amusement.

“Ah, _‘quite well’_ is not _‘very well._ ’ I am satisfied.” He said happily, and Mr. Organa flashed that handsome smile once again.

Armitage found his teeth endearing, and thought he would be perfectly happy looking at them for the rest of his days. That thought was accompanied by a sharp longing – he had already ruined his chance at that.

“I’m afraid we can’t stay, it wouldn’t do to ignore my guests.” Mr. Organa said regrettably.

“I’m sure they could stand to be by themselves for a few minutes.” Armitage said slyly, making Mr. Organa huff out a chuckle.

“I had hoped, that you might like to return one day; without the presence of others.” He said, his hand gripping his top hat nervously.

“I’d like that very much.” Armitage agreed, smiling at the way Mr. Organa’s relief was visibly painted on his face.

“Shall we return to the house?” Mr. Organa asked, extending his arm.

Armitage nodded and happily looped his own arm around it, the two of them climbing into the open carriage once again and making their way down to the main building of the estate.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Armitage heard as soon as he stepped into sitting room where Armitage’s chaperones were sipping tea and enjoying idle conversation.

They were joined by Rey and Mr. Solyn, along with two other women that Armitage didn’t know. Rey was the one who had spoken, and Armitage tried his best to remain aloof.

“Good morning Mrs. Walker, Mr. Solyn.” He said, bowing respectfully. The other two women were introduced as having little importance, and he almost immediately forgot their names, instead too fixated on the appearance of Mr. Solyn.

“It is a pleasure to see you again,” Mr. Solyn said with a smile that held only the smallest sign of sadness. “I hope your family is well?” He asked, eyes shining with hope.

“They are thank you, my brother William returned from London not too long ago.” Armitage made sure to emphasize his brother’s name, and paid careful attention to the gentleman’s reaction.

“Mr. William was in London? When?” Mr. Solyn asked, eyes widening in realization.

“He was there for about two weeks, a month or so ago.” Armitage replied, genuinely surprised that he hadn’t heard about it.

“I had no idea.” Mr. Solyn lamented, and Armitage felt badly for him. It was obvious that Mr. Solyn still had feelings for William; Armitage couldn’t imagine the sort of pain that being so close to your loved one, but not even knowing it, must cause.

“He is well at home now, helping the villagers clean up town now that the militia are gone.” Armitage assured him with a smile, hoping that with this new information Mr. Solyn might come and pay Meryton another visit.

“Yes, I heard about the militia’s departure, that must have been a great loss to your family.” Rey spoke up, her tone spiteful.

Armitage didn’t let it get to him. Yes, there had been great hope in the romantic exploits of the officers, but he did not want to think of Mr. Dameron anymore. Not with Mr. Organa right next to him, growing angry at his cousin’s harsh remark.

“In any case it was my turn to do some traveling. One can only hear the tales of others for so long before one gets the urge to experience it oneself.” Armitage dissuaded the situation, holding his ground like he was taught to. Gwendolyn might love this brat, but Armitage certainly was under no obligation to befriend her.

“Mr. Sloane, are you fond of fishing?” Mr. Organa asked, as a way to divert the conversation and also calm himself down. This day was about impressing Armitage, he didn’t need his cousin ruining everything with her attitude. 

“Very much so!” Mr. Sloane replied, excitedly standing up. Mr. Organa grinned at the reaction, glad that Armitage’s companions were not nearly as stuffy as his father was.

“Would you accompany me to the lake this afternoon? Its occupants have been left in peace for far too long.” Mr. Organa said, chuckling at the pure delight on Mr. Sloane’s face.

“I would be delighted.” He said with a bow, beaming to his wife.

“Don’t you also fish, Mr. Armitage?” Mrs. Sloane asked slyly, making Armitage’s face heat.

“Only when forced.” He replied, the response making everyone in the room save for Rey laugh good-naturedly.

“Well then Mr. Organa you must force him.” She said, accompanied by another round of laughs.

Knowing it was unavoidable, Armitage followed Mr. Solyn and Mr. Sloane out of the room, Mr. Organa walking behind a few steps. Rey pulled him aside with a frown, and it took all of Mr. Organa’s patience not to banish her from the house.

“Benjamin what are you doing?” She hissed, her cousin setting his mouth into a hard line.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded, wanting nothing more than to accompany Armitage in the boat and watch the sunlight shine golden rays through his hair. How stunning he must look under the cloudless light of day, Mr. Organa thought. His daydreams were interrupted by Rey’s snapping.

“You seriously can’t be looking forward to spending time with Mr. Hux.” She grimaced, “Why I remember you calling him barely attractive less than a year ago.”

“My eyes were clouded with judgement as yours are now. Now that I’ve seen clearly, Armitage Hux is one of the handsomest men of my acquaintance.” Mr. Organa said. On that note, he shook his cousin’s arm away from him, and walked quickly to make up the distance between him and Armitage.

 

Much later, when the gentlemen had caught their fill of fish, had their skin warmed by the summer sun, and in Armitage’s case, suffered a minor burn across his nose and the tops of his cheeks, Mr. Organa delivered the Sloanes and Armitage back to their inn, so that they may change into more formal clothing for dinner.

Armitage spent the trip sitting next to Mr. Organa, their thighs brushing ever so slightly on bumps in the road or during sharp turns, and both men reveled in the contact. It was electrifying to be with Mr. Organa in this way! How different he appeared; still a very awkward and emotionally stunted man of course – he hadn’t known how to react to one of Mr. Solyn’s jokes, so he simply threw a fish at the gentleman, much to Armitage’s shock and amusement – but he was pleasant to be near.

Armitage didn’t want to be apart from Mr. Organa, even for the few hours it would be before dinner, how was he to go back to Meryton without an ache in his chest?

“Splendid fishing, good company, what a capital fellow!” Mr. Sloane cheerfully exclaimed as they entered their room at the inn.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. Organa.” Mrs. Sloane said, removing her hat and gloves now that they were indoors.

Just then, one of the maids knocked on the door. Mr. Organa opened it, and she stepped in, curtsying to everyone before holding out a cream colored envelope to Armitage.

“A letter for you, sir.” She said, curtsying again.

Armitage gratefully accepted the envelope, and the maid left. It took one look at the handwriting for Armitage’s spirits to soar even higher, for he recognized exactly who had sent the letter.

“It’s from William!” Armitage grinned, tearing through the top of the paper with ease and fishing out the folded pages.

 

His good mood crashed dramatically as he read the words on the page.

 

“Armitage, is everything alright?” Mrs. Sloane asked, instantly concerned at the growing expression of horror on his face.

He couldn’t answer, tears threatening to cloud his eyes, so he ran into his room and shut the door.

_Oh he knew something like this would happen!_ Armitage wailed, sheer frustration and terror coursing through his body. He just knew letting someone so young loose in the city would be a bad idea! Why hadn’t his grandfather listened to him? This was exactly the situation that Armitage had most feared.

He re-read William’s letter, growing more frightened and unsettled with each passing. He put the letter down, and yanked the door open to his room, where his equally frightened and confused companions stood just outside.

Mr. Organa’s chair scraped against the floor with how quickly he rose, only to have Armitage let out a pained cry and slam the door closed again without a word.

They would all be destroyed, the reputations of four different families all ruined because of this! He could hear someone, most likely Mr. Organa pacing around the room, and tried to compose himself.

He opened the door again, much more calmly this time, and Mr. Organa stood up once more. The poor man, Armitage thought, he must have just sat back down.

“It’s the most _dreadful_ news.” Armitage said, his voice hoarse from crying, “Mr. Finn has run away…with Mr. Dameron!”

“ _What?_ ” Mrs. Sloane stood up, aghast.

“William says they were last seen traveling towards London, but who knows where they might have gone exactly. He has no money, no connections, we fear he is lost forever.” Armitage’s hands worried at the letter, smudging the ink with the sweat from his palms.

Mr. Organa boldly stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Armitage’s shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Armitage closed his eyes and sighed into the stiff fabric of his waistcoat, allowing himself to be held in front of his chaperones. The embarrassment would come later, but now he needed to be comforted. 

“This is my fault.” Mr. Organa said regretfully. “If only I had exposed Dameron when I should.”

“No, this is my fault.” Armitage said, pulling back to wipe his face and compose himself further. “I might have prevented all this by being open with my brother. William might have said something to his friends, and we wouldn’t be here.” He was hit with a flair of anger at his own stupidity.

“Has anything been done to recover him? Has his family been contacted?” Mrs. Sloane asked, concern still knit deeply in her brow.

“His father has gone to London, and is joined by my Uncle, but I know nothing can be done. He has brought shame to both our families – we have not the smallest hope.” Armitage sighed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Mr. Organa asked softly, letting go of Armitage fully.

“I’m afraid it is too late.” He shook his head, eyes cast towards the floor.

“This is grave indeed. I will leave you.” Mr. Organa said suddenly, stepping back and giving a curt nod to everyone in the room. “Goodbye.”

They watched him hurriedly leave, everyone practically springing into action the moment the latch to the door clicked shut. Armitage ran into the bedroom and began hastily shoving clothing into their trunks, Mr. Sloane began counting out the money owed for their stay at the inn, and Mrs. Sloane ran downstairs to inform the maids that they would be leaving immediately.

“We must go at once.” Armitage said, “I must go home to be with my family.”

“I will go to London to help in the search for him, before he ruins all our families forever.” For once in his life, there was not a trace of cheer or laughter on Mr. Sloane’s face.

 

The trip back home was dreadful, filled with a tense silence and palpable fear. The way that Mr. Organa made his exit haunted Armitage – the sudden departure speaking plainly of the disgust that Armitage’s family rightfully deserved.

If Mr. Finn and Mr. Dameron had truly run off together, and were seen spending the night together, _unchaperoned_ and _unmarried_ , their reputations were tarnished forever. How could any potential suitor be interested in Armitage or William, or Rose for that matter, knowing that they associated with a harlot? Armitage could already hear the talk of the town, he could already envision the arguments that wealthy gentlemen would make; if Finn slept around unmarried, who is to say that William, or Rose, or even Armitage wouldn’t? What was the expression – birds of a feather flocked together?

If Mr. Organa thought Armitage unfit for his affections before, he was certain that with this tragedy, there was not a chance in all the world Mr. Organa would love him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> What with the rapid approach of my new quarter of university, I am going to try my hardest to have this fic finished before then, so you can expect many new chapters coming very soon! 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk about the fic, kylux, p&p or anything at all, i'd love for you to leave me a comment here, or send me a message over on tumblr! You can find me at cowboykylux, the same username as i've got here. 
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading, and i'll see you soon in the next one! xxx


	8. Anxieties and Acceptances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I have returned from the dead (aka grad school) ! I know this took literally months to finish and post, but I do hope you enjoy it :)

The coming days found the entire family filled with anxiety. Waiting for the post became the new highly anticipated part of the morning, hoping for more news.

It was two days later when the first letter arrived, although it was unfortunately sent by the awful and most dreaded cousin, Mr. Peavey.

Armitage had gotten to the letter last this time, so the paper was a little worse for wear, but the scathing words contained in it had not lost any of their edge.

 

_My Dear Sir,_

_I have only just heard about this terrible affliction upon our family. News spreads fast when it is of ill-fortune, does it not? I sympathize with you entirely, dear cousin, and I know that nothing I might say could ease any of your pain._

_Truly, the news of Finn’s death would have been a joyous occasion in comparison to this. If it is any consolation, it must be considered that perhaps Mr. Finn’s disposition was simply naturally bad; truly it is the only way that he could be guilty of such an offense at such a young age._

_You and your family are greatly pitied, not only by myself, but by my esteemed patron, Lord Walker, as well as his daughter, to whom I have relayed the news. They both agree that by our acquaintance to this gentleman, the future does not bode well._

_As I write this letter, I cannot help but think about the outcome of certain events the last time I came to visit. Had things gone the way I had planned, I would be even more associated with your disgrace. Things have a way of working out for the best, as I am sure you will soon learn._

_It would do you good to cast out the gentleman from your family forever, lest he bring more ill-fortune. This way at least the good people of England can spare a pitying glance your way, rather than a condemning one._

_\-- Peavey_

 

The words shattered Armitage’s already fragile hopes.

Being the last one to read the letter, he knew his family had already seen the insults laid bare against him and his family, and took to locking himself in his room, until the next letter arrived.

 

* * *

 

_Brendol,_

_I have traveled long and far to find any news of the whereabouts of Mr. Dameron._

_I tracked down the regiment he is associated with and have inquired most thoroughly about him. I’m afraid this letter is not a happy one._

_I have attempted to discover any living relations to the man, in the hopes that they might know the whereabouts of Mr. Dameron. The bad news is, he has none that are living and friendly. His parents are both deceased, no siblings, or any sort of extended family to be heard of. It seems no one has anything good to say about the man, other than he is deceivingly charming._

_What’s worse still, is that there are many establishments who only know of Mr. Dameron due to money owed. An exact figure was not disclosed to me by the owners of the gaming halls I visited, however a sum of more than one thousand pounds will most likely be necessary to clear the debts left in Brighton alone._

_If I may be so bold as to say, if anyone had a better idea of where Mr. Dameron and Mr. Finn are, it would most likely be Mr. Organa. He is of course, the most knowledgeable and of highest rank among us all, and a relation, albeit an estranged one; if there were but some way to contact him, perhaps ask Armitage? I remember you once mentioned his acquaintance with the gentleman…_

_Our father will return home within the week’s end. The trip has done nothing to aid his health, and there is not much he can do that I can’t in this endeavor. I am currently writing this before departing to another town to inquire about Mr. Dameron there, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and better spirits._

_I pray that my next letter holds better news._

_Most sincerely,_

_Your brother._

 

Armitage was thrown by the mention of Mr. Organa. He couldn’t bring himself to face the gentleman now, not after all this.

It was quiet in Armitage’s room, quiet in the whole house. Brendol was out on business, Rose had locked herself in her own room on the far side of the estate to cry her eyes out, and Mr. Tarkin was currently searching all of England alongside Finn’s father to try and locate the boy.

William had been patiently sitting beside him as Armitage read, and he offered a shoulder to lean on. The older Hux took the offer gratefully, and passed the letter to William, who quickly scanned the words. Armitage could feel the sorrow leeching into his brother’s posture as he neared the end of the letter.

“We cannot show this letter to father.” Armitage said. “He may very well have a heart attack.”

William nodded in agreement. They would simply tell their father that there hasn’t been any news.

“A gambler.” William sighed, sounding defeated. “Had I known, I never would have spoken to the man.” He refolded the letter, and placed it carefully in its envelope, worrying at one of the corners.

“It isn’t your fault Bill. How could you have known?” Armitage’s throat closed up, tears of anger and stupidity welling up in his eyes. “If there is anyone to blame, it is myself.” He whispered, his voice unable to go any higher.

“Don’t be ridiculous – ” William frowned, but Armitage shook his head and stood up.

“No, it _is_ my fault.” He insisted, moving to the window.

He couldn’t face his brother for this confession, couldn’t bear to see the look of renewed disappointment on his face. “When I visited Alderaan and saw Mr. Organa, we spoke of Mr. Dameron.”

“I’ve been so curious as to how they are related.” William said, surprising Armitage with his lack of anger. But of course, that really just was William, wasn’t it? Unfailingly kind and understanding, even in the worst of times.

“They’re not, not really.” Armitage shook his head, “Dameron took an exceedingly large sum – a life’s inheritance and threw it all down the drain. He demanded more money, but Mr. Organa refused. They’ve been bitter towards one another ever since.”

“That’s horrible.” William frowned, and Armitage took to pacing with a frown of his own.

“What’s even _more_ horrible is my secrecy regarding the whole thing.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If I had simply been open about it – ”

“It wasn’t yours to be open about.” William interrupted kindly. Armitage stopped pacing, and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. “Mr. Organa told you because he trusted you, not so you could spread his business around. I’m not angry, ‘Tidge. You’re allowed to have your secrets.” William continued.

“I wish I could write to him,” Armitage said, wringing his hands. “But I am embarrassed, and afraid.”

“I am sorry he can’t look past his own pride to see how worth the scandal you are.” William simply replied, patting the spot on the bed for Armitage to return to.

How could he have gotten so lucky with such a brother? Armitage thought, as he sat next to his best friend. That thought alone was enough to make a tear or two slip down his cheeks, which William softly brushed away.

“They must be in London, where else could one be so well concealed?” Armitage sniffled, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Finn always spoke about going to London, I wish his trip were under better circumstances, if that indeed is where the pair of them are hiding.” William chuckled darkly.

“I will reply to our uncle with our hunch about London, and see where that takes us.” Armitage decided, standing once again to go to the writing desk in his father’s office.

All they could do was wait for another letter.

 

* * *

 

 

“How could they let Finn out of their sight?” Brendol stormed through the house like a great hurricane, crashing through doors in his red-faced fury.

Brendol had returned to the estate as quickly as possible, driving all through the night to arrive just at the break of day. He was not happy to learn of his father’s departure, however upon Armitage’s news that Mr. Tarkin should be home that day, he was less aggravated about it.

Brendol had taken up a desire to destroy the quiet anxiety of the house as best he could, and was now stalking the halls, with William,  and the house maid on his heels. Armitage himself kept a distance, not wanting to intervene, still emotionally raw from the visit with Mr. Organa.

“I always said they were unfit to take charge of him!” Brendol nearly shouted, red in the face with fury. Armitage resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the familiar phrase, _I told you so_ right at the tip of his tongue. He knocked a paper weight off of a desk as he made his way through the room, and Armitage grimaced in shame as he watched the maid quickly grab it before it could smash against the floor.

“And how he is ruined.” Rose lamented, settling herself down on one of the chaises in the sitting room.

Brendol huffed and spun on the girl, “We are _all_ ruined!” He corrected. “Who will take you now, with your fallen acquaintance?”

“Now Finn’s father will have to fight the perfidious Dameron, and then be killed.” Rose wailed, with Brendol just nodding and leaving the foyer, moving on to another room in the house.

Armitage sighed, frankly he was too tired to be dealing with this. There was nothing to be done until they heard back from their uncle, or any of Finn’s family for that matter. News probably hasn’t even reached them yet, Armitage was not looking forward to the sort of falling out their families would have as a result of this disaster.

Armitage got up from his spot in the living room and followed his father now, joining William, who was trying to calm the elder Hux down.

“Finn hasn’t been found yet, father.” William reminded him, although Brendol kept on raging, ignoring his son completely.

“Mr. Peavey could use this as an excuse to throw us all out of the house!” He swiped his hand across a stack of papers that rested on the mantle, scattering them and sending them fluttering to the floor. Armitage did roll his eyes then, thinking that his father’s temper was only growing worse with age. The maid quickly and quietly began righting the papers, and Armitage made a mental note to give her an exceedingly large Christmas bonus this year.

“Do not be so alarmed. Our uncle is in London helping in the search.” Armitage chimed in finally, having the nerve to sound exasperated with his father.

“Mr. Finn must know what his actions have done to our families.” Brendol snapped, before sagging down into an armchair. His rage quieted into a concerned resignation, and he rubbed his temples. No doubt all his shouting had raised his blood pressure and given him a headache. “How could he do such a thing to us? To his parents? Oh his poor mother!” He sighed.

William and Armitage exchanged worried glances. Armitage couldn’t help but feel badly, Finn and William were good friends, he wished he could console his brother in some manner, but he didn’t know how. He wasn’t sure how to process anything beyond his own selfish grief at the circumstances. William’s eyes held a sad understanding, as if he could read Armitage’s mind and know all the thoughts whirring through his head.

Just at that moment, Rose ran into the room holding an envelope high above her head, the sound of her shoes hard on the tile snapping the Huxes out of their sulking.

“Rose give me that.” William immediately held out a hand for the letter, and Rose obliged, passing it to him and rounding the table to try and read. Armitage too was instantly curious, and unceremoniously pushed Rose out of the way to get to the letter.

“Who is it for?” He asked with urgency, trying to decipher the script.

“It’s addressed to grandfather – ” William said, but couldn’t say much more than that before Brendol had stood and snatched the letter out of William’s hands in a rather rude manner.

They all held their breath as Brendol tore through the envelope and unfolded the single page inside. He spent a good few moments looking at it with squinted eyes, before growing frustrated and nearly crushing the poor paper in his large hand.

“It’s in your uncle’s handwriting, but I can’t read it – ” He growled.

“Oh give it to me!” Armitage took the letter from his father, and was about to read it when he heard the familiar sound of a carriage hastily pulling up to the front of the house.

Armitage ran outside, followed closely by William. Rose made herself scarce, not willing to be in the presence of an angry Mr. Tarkin. They ran down the long entryway to meet with their grandfather, who hadn’t even placed his second foot on the ground before being flanked by his grandchildren.

“Grandfather! A letter arrived.” William announced, gesturing to the paper in Armitage’s hands.

“Just a moment, let me catch my breath.” Mr. Tarkin wheezed, and immediately his grandsons each offered an arm, a speedier method of supporting the gentleman than finding his walking stick.

They briskly yet carefully made their way to the front of the house, and finally Mr. Tarkin asked for the letter.

“It’s from Uncle.” Armitage prefaced before handing the paper over. The look in his grandfather’s eyes spoke of caution, but strangely enough, not fear. Whatever was in that letter, he had already resigned to it. Armitage admired his disposition.

They hovered as Mr. Tarkin read the contents of the letter, or at least tried to.

“He’s found them.” He said at last, and both William and Armitage held their breath.

“Are they married?” Armitage asked, perhaps too forcefully, but it didn’t matter, Mr. Tarkin lowered the letter and shook his head.

“I can’t make out his script…” He began to walk away, into the house. Of course, grandfather probably didn’t have his reading glasses on him in the spur of the moment decision to leave the house last night, Armitage thought as he followed helplessly.

Armitage and William both waited until he was safely in one of his favorite armchairs in the sitting room, before letting go of his arms.

“I can read it.” Armitage said, the letter immediately placed once again in his hands.

William stood behind his older brother, up on his tip toes so he could rest his chin on Armitage’s shoulder to get a better glance at the letter. It seemed they both got to the same point in the letter at the same time, because much to Mr. Tarkin’s amusement, they sighed with relief simultaneously.

“Are they married?” Brendol asked, entering the sitting room cool as a cucumber, as if he weren’t the tornado that had torn through the room only minutes earlier.

“They will be, if Finn’s family settles for one hundred pounds a year on her. That is his condition.” Armitage replied, still reading the letter.

“We’ll pay it, it is our fault.” Mr. Tarkin said at once, before turning to his son and asking, “Don’t you agree?”

“Of course.” Brendol replied at once, wanting this entire ordeal to be over and to protect their family name as much as possible. More than anything, really. “A marriage to a scoundrel is better than a ruined reputation.”

“God knows how much your uncle must’ve laid on that wretched man.” Mr. Tarkin sighed, graciously accepting the crystal glass of brandy, and his walking stick, that the maid brought to him. He smiled kindly at her, as if in apology for the awful behavior of his son.

“What do you mean?” William asked with a frown.

“No man would marry Finn under so slight a temptation as one hundred pounds a year. Your uncle must have been very generous.” Mr. Tarkin sighed, standing after taking a sip of the liquor.

Brendol followed his father into another room, most likely to discuss payment transfers and things of that nature. The maid returned to whatever task the news had interrupted, leaving William and Armitage to digest the events.

“What a disaster.” William said, slumping against a support beam. “Do you think it a large sum?” He asked his brother.

Armitage knew exactly what Dameron was playing at, he could recall the words from Mr. Organa’s letter perfectly. He agreed with his grandfather, a viciously selfish man like Dameron would not so much as look in Finn’s direction for less than a thousand pounds – much less marry him. Finn was a man of noble standing after all, for all his juvenile faults.

Not to mention Dameron’s track record, with men and women alike, demanding absurd amounts of money only to throw it all away. No, there was foul play at work, their uncle had to have nearly bribed Dameron to accept Finn on such a slight demand. That being said, even with bribery,

“Dameron is a fool to accept less than ten-thousand pounds.” Armitage finished his thought out loud, making his brother gasp in shock.

“Heaven forbid!” He covered his mouth, wide-eyed.

“We will have to wait until they return to town to know anything for sure. Uncle’s letter said they will be here within the week.” Armitage re-read the letter, and then read through it again:

 

_My Dear Brother!_

_Finally there is a shred of good news._

_Armitage was correct, Mr. Dameron and Mr. Finn were indeed in London, and I have found out where. I have met with them, and while they are not married currently, they will be if you are willing to perform the engagements for and income of one hundred pounds a year._

_If you send me full powers to act in your absence, I will immediately begin preparations for a wedding. Send back your answer as quickly as possible, so we may expedite this process, and be done with this for once and for all._

_Sincerely,_

_Your brother._

 

* * *

 

 

It was not two days later when the news came that a Mr. Dameron his husband were on their way to the estate.

“Married! Mr. Finn married, oh and at fifteen too!” Brendol eagerly walked through the house, as if it were Christmas morning. “I must go and tell Mr. Lucas, I cannot wait to see his face. Tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch to celebrate.” His mood swings were growing to be a constant headache for both of his sons, who all but stared daggers at the man.

“We should thank our uncle.” Armitage said, knowing that a great fortune had been offered for the quieting of this disaster.

“So he should help! He’s far richer than us and has no children.” Brendol scoffed, before standing in the window and letting the sun shine on his face. “Mr. Finn, the first to be married of our lot! Oh but this should be good luck for you and William.”

“Is that really all you think about?” Armitage asked in disbelief, his brother’s face pinched in annoyance.

“When you have two heirs, tell me what else will occupy your thoughts.” Brendol raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps then you will understand.”

Brendol happily left the room, leaving his sons to exchange worried glances.

“But you don’t know what he’s like.” Armitage said softly, in the direction of where his father had gone.

They stayed in the room, debating what to do or what to even say to one another, until there was a joyous commotion in the foyer – it seemed that the newlyweds had returned home.

 

Finn was dressed in a fine suit, of white silk and wool that looked as if it had just been freshly washed.

“Mr. Finn!” Brendol eagerly greeted the once despised friend of William’s. The sudden turn in his father’s attitude made Armitage want to roll his eyes.  

“Good afternoon Mr. Hux!” Finn responded, his own attitude brighter than the cloudless sky above them. He wasted no time in chattering away, showing off the wedding band on his finger. “We passed Miss Sims in her carriage, so I rested my hand on the edge of the carriage so she might see the ring. Then I bowed and smiled like anything!”

Brendol asked for details as they made their way to the kitchen for lunch.  

Mr. Dameron, looking very well put together, awkwardly bowed to Mr. Tarkin, who did not return the civility, much to Armitage’s amusement.

 

“You must all go to Brighton! For that is the place to get husbands.” Finn announced once seated at the table, “I hope you have half my good luck.” He grinned at all of us, completely oblivious to the extraordinarily tense atmosphere of the room.

“I want to hear every little detail Mr. Finn – or should I say, Mr. Dameron.” Brendol said with a big smile.

Armitage on the other hand, did not want to hear it. Not a word of the thing that had come so close to destroying them all. He was furious with Finn, but was currently too tired from his anxieties about the situation to do anything about it. Armitage could tell that even William was horribly upset, although he would never say so.

“I’ve been enlisted in a regiment in the North of England.” Mr. Dameron said to Mr. Tarkin, who was doing a very good job of stoutly ignoring the man.

“Glad to hear it.” Mr. Tarkin replied curtly, and Armitage had to hide his smile behind a napkin, pretending to wipe his mouth.

“We’ll be stationed near Newcastle, we travel there next week.” Mr. Dameron continued, not making eye contact with Armitage. Did he know that Mr. Organa had divulged the truth?

“Pity it can’t be sooner.” Mr. Tarkin said, as he stabbed his fork into a carrot.

Mr. Dameron got the hint to shut up then, and promptly took a bite out of his own food.

“Can I come and stay with you?” Rose asked eagerly.

“That is out of the question.” Mr. Tarkin nearly slammed his fist down on the table, quieting the entire room, save for Finn.

“…Well then Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss,” He prattled on, for whatever reason directing his conversation towards Armitage.

“I don’t want to hear.” Armitage said, although he was ignored.

“There was your aunt, preaching away as if reading a sermon. She was in a very unpleasant mood.” Finn frowned.

“Can’t you understand why?” Armitage hissed, once again only to be ignored. He eventually gave up and began to tune out the conversation altogether, instead trying to focus on eating his lunch as quickly as possible so that he might be excused.

“The North of England, boasts some spectacular scenery, I believe.” William said to no one in particular, most likely just to say he participated in the conversation.

Armitage looked up at gave him a smile, and William shrugged as if to say, _well, I tried._

“So I thought, well who is to be the best man if he doesn’t come back?” Finn continued on and on, “Luckily he _did_ come back, or I would’ve had to ask Mr. Organa, but I don’t really like him.”

“Mr. Organa?” Armitage interrupted suddenly, having new interest in the conversation.

Finn looked like he had been shocked, and covered his mouth quickly. Thankfully, no one was paying him any attention, not even Brendol, so the other conversations continued on.

“Oh! I forgot. But I shouldn’t have said a word.” Finn whispered, sounding truly regretful over his slip.

“Mr. Organa was at your wedding?” Armitage insisted, his mind reeling.

“Of course, he was the one who discovered us.” Finn said, like everyone knew. “He paid for the wedding, Dameron’s commission, everything. He told me not to tell.”

“Mr. _Organa_?” Armitage could only gawk, his jaw dropped.

“Stop it Armitage.” Finn swatted Armitage’s sleeve. “Mr. Organa isn’t half as high and mighty as you sometimes.” He muttered, returning to more pleasant conversation with Brendol.

Armitage nearly wanted to burst into tears – why had their uncle not mentioned the gentleman in his letters? How had Mr. Organa even found them? And the thought of Mr. Organa paying for everything…it was too much to bear. The wedding must not have been very expensive, but settling the gambling debts, the commission, why he must have bribed Dameron to marry Finn, not their uncle.

He thought back to his conversation with William – Dameron would have been a fool to take less than ten thousand pounds…but that was an entire year’s worth of income for Mr. Organa! What could have possibly possessed him to willingly hand over that sort of money? Armitage felt so ashamed, even more embarrassed, to have been rescued by this generous, wonderful man.  

 

Finn and Mr. Dameron did not stay long, off to Newcastle right after lunch. Armitage couldn’t say he would miss Finn running around his estate, but Rose was clearly saddened by his departure. She and William spent some days together in town, but more often than not, she read in the gardens by herself, missing her friend. Armitage wondered if she would return home to her own family earlier than anticipated, she was to stay with them for a few more months, but now it felt like all Rose wanted to do was sulk, and he hoped she would do that in the comfort of her own gardens.

On a rare day, Brendol decided that a shopping trip to town was necessary. Armitage knew how much his father hated town, and could only assume that Brendol was desperate to escape Rose’s moping. So, Brendol called upon his sons, and the three of them went into town, spending the majority of the day trying on new suits, and making his sons do the same.

As the sun began to dip towards the West, they called it a day, and were heading towards their carriage with all their new parcels when a familiar voice called their name. All three gentlemen turned, and saw a young man they knew only as Mr. Eric, waving at them eagerly.

 Now that he had their attention, he jogged towards them. “Did you hear the news sir? Mr. Solyn has returned to Netherfield!” He said with a bright smile. “Mrs. Nichols is ordering a haunch of pork, she expects him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Brendol asked with surprise. Mr. Eric nodded happily, but Brendol bristled, regaining his composure. “Not that I care of course. Mr. Solyn is nothing to us. I’m sure I never want to see him again, no -- No, we shan’t mention a word about it.” He said definitely, beginning to walk away.

Armitage and William both watched him, and only after a step or two did he turn around and inquire with great interest, “Is it quite certain he’s coming?”

“Yes, sir. And, I believe he’s alone.” Mr. Eric smiled, knowing Brendol’s manner all too well.

“Why he thinks we should be interested, I’ve no idea. Come along boys.” Brendol sniffed, dismissing Mr. Eric, who ran off to the butcher, no doubt picking up that haunch of pork.

“We better go home at once and tell your grandfather. The impudence of the man! I wonder how he dare show his face.” Brendol huffed, his brows knit.

Armitage and William still stood there, nearly frozen to the spot. Armitage could not tell if this was wonderful news, or terrible news. On the one hand, it could be the perfect opportunity for William and Mr. Solyn to reconnect, but on the other hand, it could end up in an even more broken heart for his dear brother.

“It’s all right, ‘Tidge. I’m just glad he’s alone, because then we shall see less of him.” William sad softly, although his voice betrayed him. “Not that I’m afraid of myself! I just…I dread other people’s remarks.” His voice wavered, as though he may cry.

Armitage and William ran to catch up with their father, and they were silent on the walk back to their home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was an exceptionally lazy one. The whole family congregated in the sun room, as the weather was predicted to be pleasant, and the chance to get some sun was always a welcome one.

Armitage was draped across one of the chaises nearest the window. William sat next to him, reading a book that he had recently just purchased. Armitage was busied with a book of his own, one of poetry that had been a tried and true favorite of his for many years.

Brendol was also lounging, humming along a tune that Armitage recognized but could not entirely place. He had a plate resting on his stomach, with the pits of two plums the leftovers from his lunch. Mr. Tarkin had elected to remain in his study for the moment.

All in all, it was quite peaceful. The sun shone through the many windows and cast a beautiful golden glow around the room. This was also the most casually any one of them had been dressed in quite some time – there were no visitors to be expected, no invitations to accept, and no homes or balls to visit. Armitage and William both had forgone their cravats and their coats.

“He’s here!” Rose burst through the door suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention. “He’s here, he’s at the door!” She said excitedly, causing Armitage to sit upright immediately, seeking his brother’s eyes.

“Who?” William asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Mr. Solyn!” Rose rushed to the window, laughing all the while.

William looked to Armitage as though he were in mortal peril, all wide eyed like a startled deer. Where there was once calm, the room was a flurry of chaos. Armitage and William were running around the room, trying to tidy it up and make it look presentable, Rose was fluttering from one corner of the room to another, but it was Brendol who seemed to be the most out of sorts.

“Oh goodness, everyone! Behave naturally!” He ran to close the door so that they may have a proper introduction, and then ran over to the table where papers were messily stacked, and threw them unceremoniously into a drawer in the closest cabinet. “Whatever you do, do not appear overbearing!”

“There’s someone with him! Mr. Whatshisname, the pompous one.” Rose said, as she rushed to the window again.

William was scrambling to find where he had left his cravat, to find anything to tie around his neck, and Armitage had been helping him, but his hands stilled at the mention of --

“Mr. Organa? The absolute insolence – what does he think of, coming here?” Brendol gasped, but Armitage could not speak, he was drawn to the window like a moth to a flame.

“Mr. Organa?” Armitage whispered to himself, and there he was.

Walking towards the house was Mr. Solyn in all his glory, and next to him was indeed Mr. Organa. Oh but how the sun kissed his features, Armitage thought. He hid immediately, so that they wouldn’t see his staring through the window.

“Rose please find some useful employment!” Brendol had fished another cravat from somewhere and was helping William tie it around his neck, as Rose rushed to clear away the random collection of ribbons and sashes that had been settled on the table.

Armitage snapped out of his shock enough to help, and nearly collided with his father, who immediately began pinching his cheeks to give him a handsome blush.

“William, the ribbons – the ribbons!” Armitage gestured wildly to the mess that was simply pushed to the floor. William yanked them off the floor and shoved them into a closet, before moving to right all the furniture they had rearranged in a chase of the afternoon sun.

“Everyone, sit down! Sit down at once!” Brendol said, rushing over to his own place in an armchair.

Armitage sat on the wooden chair closest to the window, Brendol remained in his armchair, Rose sat on a stool near the fireplace, and William, well he was seated closest to the door, on the plush couch, directly in the diffused light that made him look almost ethereal.

Armitage and William both held their books, Rose managed to find an embroidery hoop and was pretending to do needlework, and Brendol casually smoked his pipe – all of them looking like they hadn’t just been scraping furniture and throwing things in haste.

The door creaked open, and there was the maid, who after a deep curtsey said, “Mr. Organa, and Mr. Solyn, sir.”

All four of them rose at the same time, and Armitage cringed inwardly at that – it felt much too forced. Mr. Solyn and Mr. Organa entered the room, and Armitage nearly felt like he would die from the sight of Mr. Organa. He looked as aloof as ever, but there was an intensity behind those amber eyes that made Armitage very aware of his informal attire. Mr. Organa had never seen Armitage so under dressed, he hoped the gentleman didn’t think it too improper – although there were already so many offences laid against him that Armitage was not sure it mattered anymore.

Mr. Solyn, on the other hand, while he was handsome, he looked terrified. And terrified he should be! Four people all standing and staring at him in synch, Armitage was thankful that his grandfather had remained in his study. If the dignified gentleman had been in the room, it may have been too much for this poor Mr. Solyn to bear!

_Could this finally be the moment…?_ Armitage thought with delight.

The two men bowed deeply, and they all bowed in return.

“How glad we are to see you, Mr. Solyn.” Brendol broke the silence, “There have been a great many changes, since you went away. Miss Gwendolyn is married and settled, as is another of our acquaintances. You will have seen it in the papers, though it was not put in as it ought to have been.”

Armitage wanted to kick his father, why not invite them to sit before going on about things that have little importance?

“Yes, I did hear of it. I offer my congratulations.” Mr. Solyn swallowed down his nerves, and was gearing up to say something when Brendol spoke again.

“Will you stay long? In the country?” He inquired, sounding wholly pleasant.

“Just a few weeks, for the shooting.” Mr. Solyn said with a nervous smile. He had his hat in his hands, and was nearly destroying the brim of it with his fidgeting.

“When you’ve killed all your own birds, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please. We will be happy to oblige, and will save the best coveys for you.” Brendol insisted with a smile.

“Excellent.” Mr. Solyn smiled back, and nodded eagerly.

“Are you well, Mr. Organa?” Armitage asked, giving Mr. Solyn a sorely needed break from being the center of the conversation.

Mr. Organa looked at Armitage for a few moments, simply soaking in the vision of him. His hand twitched, how he longed to reach out and brush a ginger lock behind a freckled ear.

“Quite well, thank you.” Mr. Organa said softly.

“I hope the weather stays fine for your sport.” Armitage smiled, trying to keep the beating of his heart out of his throat where everyone could hear.

Regretfully, Mr. Organa cast his eyes down. “I return to town tomorrow.” He said.

“So soon?” Armitage’s voice did not hide its disappointment, something that only caused Mr. Organa to look even more remorseful.

“William looks well, does he not?” Brendol asked, when the silence between Mr. Organa and Armitage became too awkward.

“He does indeed.” Mr. Solyn agreed, nearly on the verge of tears. Looking at William after all this time apart…it stole his breath away. Nothing was going according to his plan, and he was growing more and more desperate to flee with the passing moment. “Well, we must be going, I think. It’s been very pleasant to see you all again.”

He looked and sounded like a strangled cat, so afraid and nervous that he couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice as he even stumbled while he tried to bow.

“You must come again.” Brendol insisted before Mr. Solyn could even finish his bow, causing the man to freeze. “Last winter you promised to have a family dinner with us. I’ve not forgotten, you see. At least three courses.”

To that, Mr. Solyn didn’t have a reply, and with a horribly embarrassed smile, he briskly walked out the door, scooting behind Mr. Organa, who had purposefully used his large frame to block the doorway.

Mr. Organa didn’t show his emotions as freely as Mr. Solyn did, but Armitage could tell by the rapid darting of his eyes and nervous twitch of his hands that he did not appreciate being left so suddenly.

“Excuse us.” Mr. Organa bowed slowly, before turning, and exiting the room.

“Most extraordinary.” Brendol said, as everyone relaxed their posture the moment the gentlemen were out the door.

Rose let out a nervous laugh that she had managed to keep under control during the incredibly stilted conversation, and William sunk back down onto the couch. Armitage came round, and sat next to his brother. William didn’t have anything to say, he was still processing seeing Mr. Solyn for the first time in over a year.

 

Mr. Organa had chased Mr. Solyn down to the lakeside, where his friend was moments away from a fully blown panic attack. Mr. Organa stood in the grass and watched Mr. Solyn pace like a mad-man, clutching his hat and waving it about.

“We were going to walk in, and she was going to say, ‘sit down.’” Mr. Solyn whined, looking to his friend for comfort.

Mr. Organa had little to give his best friend, for he was unsure of how to proceed himself. “Let’s go over it again.” He suggested.

Earlier, they had made a plan. Mr. Organa and Mr. Solyn were going to surprise the Huxes with a visit, that would result in a proposal – an accepted proposal. Such a thing could not take place if Mr. Solyn were to flee the room again, so they needed to come up with something new, as they had already blown their first effort.

Mr. Solyn took a deep breath, and tried to gather his thoughts.

“So I feel – oh it’s a _disaster_ isn’t it?” He asked Mr. Organa, knitting his browns and pushing his hand through his hair in a display of utter frustration.

“It’s been…” Mr. Solyn tried again after another bit of pacing, but trailed off, not knowing what to say. He spun around in a circle, torn between what to do and what to say, nearly ready to throw his hat into the lake. How had his palms gotten this sweaty?

Mr. Organa remained still as Mr. Solyn walked around him, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

He approached Mr. Organa and bowed.

“Mr. Hux.” He said, hoping that the pretending will help him come up with something smooth.

“Mr. Solyn.” Mr. Organa replied, happy to play along.

“You know, I’m going to just in! And I’ll say it.” Mr. Solyn decided suddenly.

“Yes, precisely.” Mr. Organa said back, glad that his friend had somehow gotten the courage to swallow his fears and _ask._

 

William finally sighed with a gentle, sad smile. He reached for Armitage’s hand, who happily accepted it and held it in two of his own.

“I’m glad that’s over. At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.” William said, sounding very much like someone who was forcing themselves to be alright with the situation.

“Oh yes.” Armitage saw straight through his brother, and couldn’t help but smile.

“’Tidge you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now.” William heard the playful tone with which his brother spoke, and scoffed with a grin.

“I think you are in great danger, of making him as much in love with you as ever.” Armitage said simply.

William blushed deeply, allowing himself to have color in his cheeks for the first time in weeks. The look of hope did not last long on William’s face, however, and he looked out the window in the direction of the setting sun, before swallowing and giving Armitage’s hand a squeeze.

“I am sorry he came with Mr. Organa. So much for being alone.” William said, but Armitage shook his head.

“Don’t say that.” Armitage whispered, not wanting to perpetuate the idea that he hated the man for another moment.

“Why ever not?” William asked with a frown, rightfully concerned.

“…William, I – ” Armitage began, fighting down tears in his eyes. Why was he suddenly so overcome with emotion whenever he thought about Mr. Organa? “I’ve been so blind.”

“What do you mean?” William pressed, and just as Armitage was about to reply, Rose gasped sharply.

“Look! It’s him! He’s back, he’s come again.” She squealed from the window.

They all rushed to the window, Brendol included, and watched Mr. Solyn, with a rigid back and high chin, made his way up the few steps, and through the front door. He did not wait to be announced, simply nudged the wooden door open to the sun room, and stood with his hands balled into nervous fists at his sides before speaking. Although there were four people in the room, Mr. Solyn never once looked away from William, who had nervously clasped his hands in front of himself.

“I know this is all very untoward, but I would like to request the privilege, of speaking to Mr. Hux.” Mr. Solyn said, in a practiced and calm manner that held none of the anxieties that were screaming at him. “Alone.” He added, not missing the way William’s breath hitched at the word.

For a moment, no one moved. Brendol quietly and slowly began corralling Armitage and Rose. “Everyone, to the kitchen immediately.” He said, pushing them towards the door. “Except you, William, of course.” He placed a comforting hand on William’s shoulder, and then followed the others out the door.

When he was about to pass Mr. Solyn, Brendol bowed. “Oh, Mr. Solyn, it’s so good to see you again so soon.”

Armitage waited until his father was out of the room, before closing the door slowly, so the latch wouldn’t make a loud sound and disturb the peace.

Once alone, Mr. Solyn relaxed significantly, and took a few steps towards William, who stood in front of the window. The sunlight lit him from behind, and cast a halo of gold around his already divine features, Mr. Solyn needed to ground himself before beginning.

“First, I must – I must tell you, I’ve been the most unmitigated, and comprehensive ass.” He began, daring to look into William’s huge blue eyes. “These many months I have been apart from you have been like a dagger through my heart. I was blind, a blind fool, to think the way I did – to have been persuaded that my feelings for you were not returned.”

Mr. Solyn took a moment, not wanting to get too ahead of himself. William waited patiently, hopefully, with his heart pounding in his chest. Mr. Solyn put down his hat, and took another step forward, wanting to hold William’s hands in his own, but refraining – at least until he could get everything off of his chest.  

“And yet, even if they are indeed one sided, I could not live with myself if I did not try, at least once to explain them to you.” Mr. Solyn gulped, terrified that William would reject him.

“Please.” William whispered with an encouraging nod, too afraid of his own voice betraying him to say much else. Oh but this was like one of his wildest dreams coming true! He thought, as he watched the handsome blonde gentleman bite his lip and worry at the hem of his coat.

“William, you are everything to me. You are the sun and the moon and all of the stars, when I look into your eyes I see a quiet compassion that sets my soul ablaze. When you smile it puts the brightest summer’s day to shame.” Mr. Solyn began, and found that once he had started, he couldn’t stop.

William took an enchanted step forward, falling deeper and deeper into love with this man. He could not help but let a tear fall, a tear filled with happiness for the first time in longer than William could remember. Mr. Solyn watched as the crystalline drop traveled down his cheek, watched as William’s mouth transformed into a shy smile. He offered a hand, and William found that his fit perfectly nestled against the warm palm.

“I crave your laugh, your wit, your kindness. I cannot bear to be away from your gentle spirit any longer. You make me feel more alive than I ever have, when I am near you it feels as though I am whole.” Mr. Solyn continued, absolutely enthralled by the feeling of William’s soft hand in his own. “If you were to return these feelings, it would make me the happiest man on earth.” Mr. Solyn said, hoping and dreaming that when he looked at William, he would find confirmation in his eyes.

William couldn’t speak, he would spoil the moment, he would burst the bubble, the daydream, if he spoke. So he simply nodded, closed his eyes and let a few more unshed, happy tears fall. He couldn’t speak, but he knew he had to, for Mr. Solyn had sunk to his knee, all the while still holding William’s hand.

“William Hux, you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?” Mr. Solyn asked, his own voice watery and wobbly and filled with happiness.

William was nodding and grinned before Mr. Solyn had finished his question.

“Yes.” William said, making sure to raise his voice above a whisper. “A thousand times, _yes._ ” He said, covering his mouth with his hand to not show his teeth in the biggest grin he was sure his face had ever made.

Just outside the door, Brendol and Rose were waiting with their ears pressed to the door. Mr. Tarkin descended from his study, and was rather confused as to what they were doing, looking towards his grandson for clarification.

Armitage was sat on the windowsill, a bittersweet smile on his face.

He was thrilled for his brother, absolutely over the moon…but this meant he would have to say goodbye to his best friend. After the wedding – and it would be a grand one to be sure – William would go off and live with Mr. Solyn at an estate somewhere far away.

He stepped down from the window sill and left, too overcome with emotion to be seen by his grandfather, or Mr. Solyn for that matter.

“Thank the lord for that!” Armitage heard Brendol say as they burst through the door. “I thought it would never happen...!”

 

Armitage ran once he was away from the house and out of sight of the windows. He ran until he neared the lake, where he then found a tree and sat on the earth next to it, using the trunk to support his back and he cried.

William would no longer share his secrets with Armitage in the late hours of the night. Armitage would no longer be able to wave good morning to him as he returned from his trips to town. With William gone, neither Finn nor Rose would have any reason to visit again. Armitage would be left alone in this house with his father and grandfather, no real _friends_ anywhere within reach.

First Gwendolyn, then William. Both happy and with the love of their lives, and what did Armitage have? Was he destined to be a hermit? The most undesirable bachelor in all of England?

The eldest of the three the last to marry, how pitiful that thought was, Armitage cried and cried. Quietly, so as to not attract any attention, but mercilessly just the same. He looked into the glittering of the water, the golden sun starting to set but still spraying diamonds across the surface of the lake.

A few meters away, and completely unaware of Armitage’s presence, stood Mr. Organa. He had told Mr. Solyn to return to him at his spot by the lake if things were going poorly once more…but by the absence of his friend, he could only assume that things went well.

Mr. Organa looked at the Hux estate for a long time, waiting as long as he possibly could, before giving up and realizing that Mr. Solyn was not going to join him, and began walking away. That thought weighed heavy on Mr. Organa’s heart, and he couldn’t stop the sad, pitiful jealousy that surfaced at the back of his mind.

Oh, but if that were he and Armitage, Mr. Organa thought. If only they could be the ones happily in love, engaged to be wed. Armitage had rejected him, and Mr. Organa respected that decision, but it didn’t make the pain any less present in his heart.

Mr. Organa turned and gave one last look at the estate. The only consolation to his own broken hopes being that now with Mr. Solyn engaged to a Hux, he might see more of Armitage – before someone more worthy comes along and asks for _his_ hand in marriage too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished! We are only a couple chapters away from the END of this wild ride! Can you believe it?? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave me a comment yelling at me for how long this took! (I hope it was worth the wait!) 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk about the fic, kylux, pride and prejudice, or anything at all, you can of course leave a comment here or message me on tumblr! I can be found at the same username, @cowboykylux :)
> 
> Thank you so so much for your patience with me, I truly do appreciate it <3333333333 The next one shouldn't be nearly as long of a wait!!!


	9. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Originally, I was going to only have one more chapter, but I love even numbers better so I decided to split this last part into two. As such, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope that you still enjoy! <33

William and Mr. Solyn spent the rest of the afternoon together, and all of the next day as well. They were chaperoned of course, Brendol watching from the garden with an approving eye. They paid him no mind at all, content to jest and race and relax side by side.

Armitage watched from the windowsill as they chased one another on their horses, the sounds of their breathless laughter filling the air.

Mr. Solyn’s blonde curls whipped around in the breeze, but not nearly as bad as William’s long ginger locks. Even with his hair being tied back in a ribbon, strands broke loose and were jostled out of place. At one point, Mr. Solyn leaned over from his horse to tuck a piece of William’s hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering for just a moment as they brushed the soft skin of his cheek.

It was too much for Armitage to bear.

 

He wandered the halls of the quiet house, his boots sounding against the tile flooring with the strangest of echoes. He knew his grandfather was upstairs tucked away in his study, and had half a mind to seek him out for company, but knew he must be busy with all the preparations for the wedding – not to mention the damage control that still needed doing regarding the Finn and Mr. Dameron situation.

Eventually, he settled in the library, his trusty book of poetry in his hands. He was thankful for the seclusion of the library, there were no views of the gardens anywhere in this enclosed space. The only light came from the glass dome ceiling, no windows to be seen.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be near his brother or his betrothed, quite the opposite! He simply didn’t want to spoil their good mood with his own melancholy disposition. Why should they have to have their beautiful picnic lunch downtrodden by his poignant silence? No, Armitage thought, it was better this way.

William had wanted this for so long, now that he finally had it, Armitage would not do anything to jeopardize his brother’s happiness for another moment.  

 

So, there in the library Armitage stayed. He read for the remainder of the evening, too heartbroken and riddled with shameful jealousy to even accept his meals.

* * *

 

Late into the night, after Mr. Solyn had departed and gone back to his own estate, Brendol and Mr. Tarkin were smoking their pipes together in the drawing room.

“I am confident they will do well together.” Brendol said happily with a puff of his tobacco, still a new invention on his side of the ocean.

“Their tempers are very much alike.” Mr. Tarkin replied with more reservation, lest William somehow hear them gossiping like school children. He sighed and stood from his chair, where he had been for the past hour or so. “They will be cheated assiduously by their servants, and be so generous with the rest. Needless to say, they will always exceed their income.” He let out a small chuckle, knowing exactly the type of man William was.

He would never bat an eye at giving his living away to those he felt needed it more, and Mr. Solyn seemed so sweet, and so infatuated with his grandson. Yes, Mr. Tarkin thought, they would certainly be the most philanthropic couple in England.

“Exceed their income? He has five thousand a year!” Brendol snorted, thinking very much the opposite. He eventually sighed, and looked out into the night sky through the window on the far wall of the drawing room. “Oh I knew William could not be so handsome for nothing.” He nearly whispered, thinking of his late wife, of whom William was a near copy.

Mr. Tarkin sensed his son’s change in demeanor and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You did well with them.” Mr. Tarkin said with a stiff nod.

He too knew what it was like to lose a wife, especially in childbirth the way Brendol had lost his.

“She would have done better.” He said with a sad smile.

He reached into his coat’s inner pocket and pulled out a small golden chain, upon which a golden engraved locket hung. He delicately pressed the small release at the top of the locket, opening it. Inside was the smallest bit of ginger hair, a single curl that had been coiled tightly inside for nearly twenty years.

It was the same fiery shade of red that both of his sons sported, and he closed the locket carefully as to not accidentally knock it out onto the floor. He turned the locket over in his hands, where her name had been carved.

_Eloise May Russell_

“We’ll never know how she would have done.” Mr. Tarkin told his son quietly, “But I think she’s proud of how they turned out. They’re both smart, and kind, and have good heads on their shoulders for common sense.”

“I just wish I knew what to do about Armitage.” Brendol sighed once more, taking another drag from his pipe as he pocketed the necklace, keeping it safely nestled against his breast.

“Give him time. He is still young yet, and there are still plenty of gentlemen in society.” Mr. Tarkin said.

He had his own concerns, but rather for the day when his last grandson would leave him and Brendol alone in this big empty house, with nothing but memories of those they had loved and lost.

 

* * *

 

 

Armitage and William found each other not long after Mr. Solyn left. Armitage had left the library and made his way to his room, where William had been waiting.

Armitage put aside all his sorrow and climbed into bed, sitting cross-legged near the foot of it while William recounted the activities of the day. For all his moping, his brother truly was like a ray of sunshine, and it cut through the loneliness in his heart.

“He has made me so happy!” William laughed, flopping over and bouncing on the mattress. He was truly lovestruck, covering his face in embarrassment, Armitage thought he had never seen a more endearing sight in his life. “You know, he was totally ignorant of my being in town last Spring!” William said in disbelief.

“How did he account for it?” Armitage asked, and William laughed again.

“He thought me indifferent!” He replied with surprise clearly coloring his voice.

“Unfathomable.” Armitage said with a small smile and a shake of his head.

“No doubt poisoned by Mr. Organa's pernicious cousin, I bet once she married and left his influence, her spell lifted.” William rolled his eyes and scoffed, thoroughly impressing the elder and decidedly more bitter Hux.

“Bravo! That is the most unforgiving speech you’ve ever made.” Armitage laughed, having never heard such words leave William’s lips.

“Oh ‘Tidge, if I could but see you so happy. If there were such another man for you!” William said lovingly, taking Armitage’s hand in between two of his own.

And there it was, that bitter jealousy once again, surfacing like bile in Armitage’s throat. He shoved it down as far as he possibly could, and squeezed his brother’s hand in return.

“Perhaps if I have very good luck, I may meet with another Mr. Peavey in time.” He joked, only making William snort in laughter.

Armitage joined in, the prospect truly ridiculous, when it sounded like something – or someone, was approaching the house.

“What was that?” William asked, but he had his answer only a moment later before the angry whinnying of horses could be heard, the clamoring of hooves and wheels on the cobblestone road growing louder and louder.

 

The noise hadn’t just drawn the attention of William and Armitage, as they soon found out. Each grabbing candles for light, rushing down the stairs were their father and grandfather, and even Rose was awake, pressing herself against the window to see into the night and try and decipher who it was by their carriage.

“He can’t have changed his mind?” Rose asked with worry, causing William to freeze, immediately looking at Armitage for answers.

Mr. Tarkin wrapped his smoking jacket tighter around himself, and with a frown opened the front door.

“Lord Walker!” Armitage’s jaw nearly dropped, but he remembered better than that and snapped it shut right away.

Standing there, in the dead of night, was Lord Walker himself. It looked like he was in his pajamas as well, for he was not donned in his finest silks, nor was he clad in any embroidered coats. His eyes were wild, but his jaw was hard set, and the way his hair was gently brushed in the breeze had him looking like a madman.

He looked from Armitage to William, and then to Brendol, who stood with perfect posture in an attempt to impress the Lord he had heard so much about.

“These are your children, and your ward, I suppose?” Lord Walker sneered down his nose at Brendol in a way that Armitage had only seen from the man himself.

“All but one – the youngest has been lately married and has gone off, your Lordship. And my William was only proposed to yesterday afternoon.” Brendol said lightly, proudly.

He was immediately cut down to size from the glare that Lord Walker cast his way.

“You have a very small garden, sir.” Mr. Walker simply said, making both Armitage and William exchange glances of utter embarrassment.

“I am sure it is nothing compared to Rosings, but I can assure you it is larger than Mr. Sloane’s.” Brendol, ever the businessman, tried to diffuse the situation and asked, “Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps?”

“ _Absolutely not!_ I must speak with Mr. Armitage alone, it is of the utmost importance.” Lord Walker said nearly raising his voice loud enough to be considered a yell, before storming into the house uninvited. He strode into the nearest empty room, with the assumption that Armitage would follow.

Armitage swallowed hard, all the eyes of his family on him. He looked to William, and then his grandfather, before walking into the sitting room and closing the door behind him.

Lord Walker looked malevolent in the flickering candle-light. The long shadows cast on his face moved menacingly, and the flame reflected in his eyes had Armitage nervous. However, he would not let himself be bullied, he would not cower before this man.

 

They were silent for a beat, each waiting for the other to speak. When it became clear Armitage would not make the dishonor, Lord Walker scoffed.

“Surely you knew this day would come.” He said, making Armitage frown.

“You are mistaken, I cannot account for this honor at all.” Armitage replied, both genuinely confused and also slightly offended at the immediately accusatory nature of Lord Walker’s voice.

“Mr. Hux I warn you, I am not to be trifled with.” Lord Walker took a step towards Armitage, who held his ground. “A report of a most alarming nature has reached me – from a very reliable source might I add – that you and Mr. Organa, my nephew, have the intention to be wed.”

Of all the things – he had been sure that this visit had to do with Peavey in some way, or perhaps the incident with Finn damaging their names, but _Mr. Organa?_ Engaged to be _wed?_ Surely there was some mistake, he had declined the gentleman’s proposal – a decision that had haunted him ever since he made it.

“Now I know this is a scandalous falsehood, however I needed to make my sentiments known immediately, as to prevent further injury to my nephew.” Lord Walker continued, making Armitage’s lip twitch in annoyance.

“If you knew it to be impossible, pray tell why you took the trouble of coming so far and so late in the day?” Armitage dared to ask, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“To hear it contradicted, Mr. Hux!” Lord Walker spluttered, red in the face. He had probably never been asked so direct a question in all his life, Armitage thought.

“Your coming here will be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists.” Armitage sniffed, enraging the Lord further.

“ _If?_ Do not lie to me or feign ignorance – has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?” Lord Walker narrowed his eyes, seething.

“This is the first I am hearing of such a thing.” Armitage replied truthfully, causing the Lord to relax slightly.

“Then can you declare there is no foundation for it?” He asked, officially pushing Armitage to his limits for patience.

“I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your Lordship.” Armitage sniffed, “You may ask the questions, which I may choose not to answer.”

“This is outrageous.” Lord Walker’s face pinched in terrible anger, “Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?” He demanded.

“Your Lordship declared it to be impossible.” Armitage sneered, making Lord Walker take another step closer to Armitage, rudely pointing a finger in Armitage’s direction.

“Let me be understood – Mr. Organa is _already_ engaged to be wed.” Lord Walker declared, loud enough for the whole house to have surely heard.  

Already engaged?

Armitage felt whatever semblance of composure he had, crumbling to dust. All this time, Mr. Organa had been engaged? To _whom?_ How had no one ever brought it up – ?

“Now what have you to say?” Lord Walker asked smugly, noticing the wavering resolve in Armitage’s eyes.

“Only that if that is the case, you can have no reason to suppose he would make an offer to me.” Armitage replied, his pride hurt.

“Oh, intransigent boy!” Lord Walker did yell now, and his face reddened with the effort of it. “This union has been planned since his infancy! Do you truly think it can be prevented by a young man of inferior birth, of no importance I the world and wholly un-allied to our family? Whose own brother’s acquaintance’s elopement resulted in a scandalously patched-up marriage, only achieved at the expense of your uncle? Heaven and earth, are the shades of Alderaan to be thus polluted?”

Lord Walker was panting at the end of his speech, out of breath from shouting so that all the neighbors might hear. “Now tell me once and for all, _are you engaged to him?”_

“I am not.” Armitage whispered, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

“And will you promise _never_ to enter into such an engagement?” Lord Walker had the audacity to ask.

“I will not, and I certainly never shall.” Armitage said, hands shaking at his sides. “Allow me to say, the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary report have been as frivolous as the report has been judged. You have insulted me in every possible manner and you can now have nothing more to say. I must ask you to leave my home immediately.”

Lord Walker was stunned, and did not move from his spot. It was not until Armitage opened the door of the sitting room, where his entirely family had been intensely listening, did Lord Walker even fully register the order.

“Good night.” Armitage said bitterly.

“I have never been thus treated in my entire life!” Lord Walker shouted, before storming away.

It wasn’t until the front door slammed closed, and the sound of the horse drawn carriage was fading out of earshot, that the entire family turned to Armitage. They must have been listening, surely they had heard and didn’t need any clarification.

Armitage turned and began to flee, but was chased by the whole household.

“Armitage, what on earth is going on?” Brendol asked.

“It’s just a small misunderstanding.” Armitage replied, no longer having the strength to withhold his tears.

He let them stream down his cheeks as he bounded up the stairs, desperate for privacy.

“Armitage!” Brendol shouted from the foot of the stairs.

“For once in your life just leave me alone!” Armitage screamed before slamming his door, stunning the entire family.

 

No one had ever heard Armitage shout. Sure, there were scathing criticisms and bitter remarks coming from the gentleman, but no one had heard him raise his voice in such a manner – not even when he had fought with Mr. Organa did he scream in such a way.

He sobbed into his pillow, oh everything was going wrong! And now he was ruined, for having offended Lord Walker and treating him so rudely. He stood by his words and his attitude towards the man, but now he would practically ruin the lineage. Between the scandal and now the future ill will of one of the most powerful men in England, he was sure to die alone.

And now he wouldn’t even have William to comfort him.

 

How could Mr. Organa have never said anything? Even the fact that the engagement was an arranged one, that was still quite pertinent to his offer! What kind of a man proposes when he is already claimed? What was Armitage supposed to be, a mistress of some sorts?

His stomach twisted at the thought that he would not mind, if it meant being close to the gentleman.

“How pathetic,” Armitage whispered, “That this should be your downfall.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a pitiful few hours of crying, and another hour still of tossing and turning in his bed, Armitage huffed and sat up. The sky outside was beginning to shift from the inky black of night, to the deep blue of twilight, and so he pulled on his robes and his boots, and left.

Something compelled him, he didn’t know what it was, to go walking along the grassy fields adjacent to the Hux estate. There were many divots in the earth and rocks that needed to be watched out for, but Armitage knew their locations and avoided them with practiced ease.

He walked until the sky lightened further, until there was enough to see clearly by. The morning chill crept across the fields, and Armitage wrapped himself further in his robe, holding himself in his arms. His tears had all dried up by this point, and he was aimlessly wandering, trying to clear his mind.

He got to the top of a gentle slope, and took a moment to pause, and simply observe his surroundings.

Looking to the east, there was the barest hint of a sunrise. The first few golden rays splitting through the hazy blue of night as the sun made itself known beyond the tree line in the distance. The birds began to chirp almost like clockwork, and Armitage smiled, knowing that despite everything, of course the world still turns.

In front of him to the North was the vast expanse of the field, the gentle green grasses swaying in the morning breeze, dew drops that had collected on the blades shimmering as the sun rose. Armitage did not know how much further he planned to walk, but it was reassuring to see no obstacles in his path.

And then, looking to his left towards the West, his heart nearly stopped.

There, in the distance, was the silhouette of a man walking towards him. It was divine, the way the sun rose and to illuminate him, and Hux sucked in a steadying breath. The sky turned pink as Mr. Organa’s sleeping robe fluttered behind him, his steps insistent and not lessening their speed as he approached Armitage. He wore nothing more than a thin white shirt, and light brown trousers underneath his robe, and his face was of anxious determination.

“What are you doing out here so early?” Mr. Organa asked, coming to a halt only three feet away from Armitage.

“I could ask you the very same question.” Armitage couldn’t help but smile sadly, it seemed as though Mr. Organa had not continued his practice with conversation. “I could not sleep.” Armitage said.

“Nor I. I’ve been up for most of the night.” Mr. Organa replied. “My uncle…” he trailed off softly.

“Yes, he was here.” Armitage nodded, his eyes downcast.

“How can I ever make amends for such behavior?” Mr. Organa asked, shocking Armitage.

“Mr. Organa…after what you have done, your generosity to both my brother, and his friend…it is I who should be making amends.” Armitage shook his head, looking back into those soulful brown eyes.

“I should have known only you could be so determined to discover what I have been so in earnest to keep silent.” Mr. Organa said, before whispering, “Surely you must know…you must know it was all for you.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a sad smile.

Armitage’s breath caught in the back of his throat, and despite himself he could feel a fresh new wave of hot tears prickling his eyes.  

“I know you are too generous to trifle with me.” Mr. Organa said quietly, swallowing his nerves and feeling tears of his own well up, the fear of a second rejection too strong in his chest to ignore. “I believe you spoke to my Uncle last night, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before.”

Hux’s eyes widened slightly, and his lips parted in hopeful suspense.

“If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once.” Mr. Organa said, voice faltering, “My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever.”

He gave Armitage a moment, and for that one horribly long moment, he waited for the gentleman to speak, to cast away his feelings, to reject him and send him once and for all out of his life. But no such speech came. Armitage simply stood there, with tears in his eyes and a trembling smile, waiting for Mr. Organa to continue.

“If…however, if your feelings _have_ changed…” Mr. Organa said, taking a step closer to Armitage, putting him practically in arms reach of him. “I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul, and I love – I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.”

Armitage took all of this in, and released the breath he had been holding.

“Well then,” He stepped forward, and with a gentle smile, he took Mr. Organa’s large, ungloved hand in between his own.

Armitage lifted Mr. Organa’s hand to his lips, where he pressed one, sealing kiss to the back of his palm. The world seemed to wake up, the moment he did that. With his lips pressed to Mr. Organa’s hand, the sun rose the rest of the way into the sky, bathing the entire field in oranges and golds. The birds and the deer all chirped, sounding off an applause from the earth.

Mr. Organa’s hand trembled in Armitage’s hold, and when Armitage ran his thumb over the knuckles there, he smiled and looked up at the man he loved.

“Your hands are cold.” He said simply, and with a smile.

Mr. Organa nodded, and cupped Armitage’s cheek with his other hand.

As the sunrise swallowed them whole, so did their love for one another, and they slowly, ever so carefully, leaned in to rest their foreheads against one another, eyes slipping closed to savor the moment they waited what must have been their whole lives for – to finally find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my goodness, one chapter left!  
>  Writing this fic has been such a joy, I am truly so emotional. I never expected a single person to enjoy this fic, let alone the sheer number of amazingly kind readers that this au has garnered. 
> 
> Here is normally where I would say that if you have any questions or comments about the fic, that you can find me on tumblr. However, due to the adult content ban on tumblr that is going to take effect on Dec 17th, it is extremely likely that my blog is going to be deleted by the algorithm. So, for now, I still exist on there as @cowboykylux, but for any readers in the future post-the purge, please know that even though my blog may be deleted, I am STILL going to be writing and sharing fanfiction on AO3. I'm not going anywhere, it just might be a bit more inconvenient to keep up with me. 
> 
> All that aside, I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, i look forward to you (hopefully) happy yellings down in the comments below :) <333


	10. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Armitage and Mr. Organa walked hand in hand all the way back to the Hux estate. They laughed and grinned at one another like fools, but Armitage couldn’t be bothered.

The sun was fully in the sky by the time they arrived on the front lawn, where they were immediately met with a flurry of noise.

It seemed every living person in the estate was looking for Armitage – Rose, William, and Brendol all calling his name, the maid and the cooks and the gardeners all searching as well.

William spotted his brother first and called to his family with relief. He, Brendol, and Rose all came running towards them, completely ignoring Mr. Organa’s presence for the time being. They hugged him and checked his face for any signs of being attacked, which made Armitage laugh outright – a rare sight.

“Armitage! Where have you been? We thought something happened to you.” Brendol scolded, before turning around and seeing Mr. Organa a few feet away, trying to give a respectable distance. “Mr. Organa! What on earth are you doing here?”

All eyes turned to Mr. Organa, who simply blinked – now that he was here, he found himself wholly unprepared. Talking with Armitage was easy, staring down the face of his father was something else altogether.

“Mr. Organa has come to speak with Grandfather.” Armitage said softly, taking a hold of Mr. Organa’s large hand once more and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The family looked stunned, but Armitage just tugged Mr. Organa forward, and the two of them walked into the estate, everyone hot on their heels.

 

Mr. Organa went inside first, and Armitage waited outside his grandfather’s study. He was nervous to say the least – what if Mr. Tarkin said no? Not that it was very likely that he would, but there was always the possibility. Mr. Tarkin was a very hard to please person, and he hadn’t had such a great rapport with Mr. Organa in the past. Armitage regretted not going in first to soften him up, he didn’t think he could handle being separated from Mr. Organa once more.

 

* * *

 

“I take it you are here to ask for my grandson’s hand in marriage.” Mr. Tarkin said from his spot behind his desk.

Mr. Organa swallowed hard, his hands clenching and unclenching in nerves. The office was imposing to be sure, but not nearly as intimidating as the old man with deep set cheeks and long steepled fingers before him.

“That is correct sir.” Mr. Organa said, as he remained standing.

He regretted appearing in this manner, practically in his pajamas. Had he had prepared better, he would be standing before Mr. Tarkin in his finest clothes, a show of his wealth and power. He wanted to assure Mr. Tarkin that he was serious about this, about Armitage.

“Rather bold of you, don’t you think?” Mr. Tarkin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Organa nearly stammered out, his heart skipping a beat at the severity of the gaze which Mr. Tarkin shot towards him.

“I am sure you are aware of your uncle’s presence here last night.” Mr. Tarkin raised a judgmental brow, and Mr. Organa only swallowed again. “Some alarming truths came to surface.”

“He spoke of the engagement, didn’t he?” Mr. Organa frowned, feeling very much like a guilty child.

“Precisely.” Mr. Tarkin gave him a very pointed look, offering him the floor to explain himself.  

“When I was no more than two weeks old, my grandfather, Lord Walker the First, made an arrangement with his friend, Lord Krennic.” Mr. Organa wasted no time in saying, “When we were to come of age, I was to marry Lord Krennic’s granddaughter, as a way to keep money in the family.”

“I am very well aware of what an arranged marriage is for.” Mr. Tarkin deadpanned, making Mr. Organa nod.

“Of course.” He chastised himself, getting to the point. “By the time we were old enough to learn of this arrangement, Ms. Krennic and I made an arrangement of our own – should we not fall in love before the date of the marriage, we would follow it through. However…”

Mr. Organa trailed off, his gaze shifting to the door of the office, where he knew Armitage to be waiting for him.

Mr. Tarkin observed him carefully. This was not the same man that Armitage had so vehemently complained about – before him was no cocky, stoic gentleman, but rather a nervous boy. He sighed softly, and relaxed his posture slightly. There was no need to torture the poor man, he could only imagine Mr. Organa had tortured himself quite enough.

“However?” Mr. Tarkin prompted, not unkindly.

This seemed to snap Mr. Organa out of his daze, and turned his attention back to the dignified gentleman before him.

“However, should we fall in love with someone else by that time, we would sever the arrangement.” Mr. Organa continued after a moment, his voice soft and nearly broken.

“Are you saying you have fallen in love with Armitage?” Mr. Tarkin asked, needing to hear the words himself.

“Wholly and completely, Sir.” Mr. Organa said.

It was the most confident sentence Mr. Tarkin had ever heard the boy utter, and that was when he knew.

 

* * *

 

William found him no sooner than the door to Mr. Tarkin’s study closed. He approached Armitage with a bit of a smug smile, and sat atop the window ledge where Armitage had perched.

“So,” William started with a grin, “Mr. Organa.” The way he spoke the gentleman’s name was almost like it were a secret, uttered softly and with a bit of an excited laugh.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Armitage smiled ruefully. He knew how this must look, all the back and forth must have been driving William crazy, although his brother was too generous to ever admit that.

“You do know what this means, don’t you?” William said, with barely contained joy.

“What?” Armitage asked with a way smile.

“We won’t be so far apart from one another!” William hopped off the window ledge, pulling Armitage with him. He grasped his hands and spun him around in a happy circle. “You married to Mr. Organa, and I to his best friend, Mr. Solyn. Why, we’ll be by each other’s side constantly!” William laughed brightly, immediately covering his hand to shush himself so that they would not be overheard.

“By God, you’re right! I had not thought of that.” Armitage realized, his face splitting into a wide grin of his own. “And to think this day could not get any better.”

“The four of us can go traveling together, after the honeymoons of course.” William beamed, and Armitage was nearly dizzy with the thought. “Mr. Solyn says he wants to take me to Paris.”

“How exciting!” Armitage said with a smile, the two of them spinning once more. “Be sure to send me a postcard or two.”

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” William said after a quick nod.

Armitage leaned against one of the support pillars on the wall, and sighed with a shake of his head.

“Heaven knows.” He replied nervously, “They’re taking quite a long time.”

“Do you think Grandfather is putting him through the wringer?” William asked with a teasing smile.

“Most likely – you know how scary he can be.” Armitage chuckled, both thrilled for the events but also nervous of their outcome.

“He’s going to say yes.” William said softly, looking at the office door.

“Do you think so?” Armitage asked, worry clear in his voice.

“I know so.” William replied sincerely.

Just then, the office door opened. The two boys looked in and saw that their grandfather was still seated. Mr. Organa made brief eye contact with Armitage on his way out of the office and was just about to say something when Mr. Tarkin cleared his throat.

“Armitage, could you come in here please?” Mr. Tarkin asked, leaving no room for argument.

“Good luck.” William mouthed, as Armitage entered the office and closed the door behind him.

 

Once they were alone in the office, Mr. Tarkin relaxed his posture fully. The sight made Armitage smile, of course he had put on airs for Mr. Organa, no doubt intimidating him out of his mind.

“Armitage are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man!” Mr. Tarkin whispered, making Armitage laugh.

“No, Grandfather.” He said with a regretful smile. If only he had been honest with his family, he thought, perhaps many of these misunderstandings might have been avoided.  

“He is rich to be sure, and you will have many more fine carriages than William, but will that make you _happy_?” Mr. Tarkin asked, sincerely concerned for Armitage.

He wanted to make sure that this was something Armitage wanted too – he would not hand over his beloved Grandson to someone simply because that man had wealth.

“Are there any other objects than your belief in my indifference?” Armitage asked nervously.

“None at all. We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but none of that would matter at all if you really liked him.” Mr. Tarkin replied, giving Armitage hope.

“I do like him!” He rushed to say, quite loudly. He tried to collect himself, however when he continued, his voice broke, overcome with emotion. “I love him. He’s not proud, it’s _I_ who has been prejudiced, I didn’t realize. You don’t know, Grandfather, there is a danger in the truth…but if you knew him, if I told you what he’s really like – what he’s done.” He was getting all over the place, but Mr. Tarkin sat up and frowned.

“What _has_ he done?” Mr. Tarkin quietly demanded, needing to know what had gotten his grandson in such a fuss.

 

* * *

 

“Before Armitage returns, I must tell you something.” Mr. Organa said to William, who he had been sitting by in comfortable silence while they waited for Armitage’s return, “And I must preface this with saying that you have every right to loathe me for all eternity, I would understand.”

“Oh my.” William replied, his brows shooting up. Mr. Organa looked like a poor puppy dog that had been kicked, he wrung his hands together and his shoulders were hunched forward, like we were about to receive a beating.

“In the beginning of our acquaintance, I made a grave error. I convinced my dear friend that he should not chase after you.” Mr. Organa could not make eye contact with William in his shame. “I have realized how wrong my actions were, and have done my best to rectify them, your happiness and the happiness of Mr. Solyn are more important than my own petty judgement. I apologize most sincerely for my interference and can only beg for your forgiveness.”

Mr. Organa waited for some rebuke, but it never came. Instead, William laid a gentle hand on his back in reassurance that nearly startled the gentleman.

“Mr. Organa, there is no need to be so guilty.” William said softly. “I can see the bond you have with Mr. Solyn, and I do not loathe you for your actions.” He made himself very clear.

“You don’t?” Mr. Organa asked, both confused and surprised. Why, if it were him he would most likely hold a grudge until the end of his days – however, William was simply smiling at him with clear understanding.

“No. I would have done the very same for my brother, were the situation reversed.” William said with a shrug. “I can understand wanting to shield a loved one from pain.”

“You are very kind.” Mr. Organa said. He knew that William’s reputation was pure, but this was the first time he had properly experienced the lack of scorn that so many had spoken about.

“I am simply glad that it all worked out in the end.” William said happily, his smile growing larger as he continued, “I must admit, I am very relieved to hear that Mr. Solyn’s sudden lack of interest towards me was not organically born.”

“Quite the opposite, you were all he spoke of for weeks.” Mr. Organa admitted, knowing his friend would be embarrassed, but daring to risk that for the sake of William’s smile.

“I am flattered to hear that, my sentiment is very much the same.” William blushed deeply, bashfully looking down at his own hands.

“I hope that the four of us can become good friends, I have no intention of withholding Armitage from you.” Mr. Organa said, wanting to make that quite clear.

“Nor I, of Mr. Solyn from you.” William said, before chuckling and playfully nudging Mr. Organa with his elbow. “Perhaps we can win over your cousin in time yet, so that she and Gwendolyn may also be a large part of our lives as well. I know Armitage misses his friend.”

“Rey will take some convincing, but she is not so stubborn.” Mr. Organa agreed, and the two of them laughed quietly together, both quite sure that their futures would be bright.

 

* * *

 

“Good Lord. I must pay him back.” Mr. Tarkin said, both ashamed of Mr. Organa’s generosity and mortified that he hadn’t known.

“No! You musn’t tell anyone, he doesn’t want anyone to know.” Armitage rushed to say in a whisper. “We’ve all misjudged him, myself more than anyone. In every way, not just in this matter. I’ve been so blind – but so has he! About William, about so many things.”

Armitage thought back on all the times they had had combative conversations, both thinking one thing but saying another out of fear, or out of spite. It made Armitage laugh now, how silly they had both been, how desperate for one another but not willing to ever allow themselves to have one another.

“We’re just…we’re both so similar, we’re both so stubborn.” Armitage said thickly, tears of happiness and embarrassment at his happiness welling up in his eyes. “Oh, Grandfather.” Armitage said, laughing at himself and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“You do love him, don’t you?” Mr. Tarkin felt his own eyes prick with hot tears – he hadn’t cried in years, and was at first confused by the feeling, not sure where it was coming from. It was obvious that they were deeply in love, and well matched for one another, but there was an ache in the old man’s chest.

“Very much.” Armitage whispered with a wet smile.

“I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it appears as though I am over-ruled.” Mr. Tarkin smiled, the hope in Armitage’s eyes too much to bear. “So…I heartily, give my consent.”

“Thank you Grandfather, thank you.” Armitage quickly ran around the desk and threw his arms around his grandfather’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Mr. Tarkin simply patted Armitage’s back, and closed his eyes, a few small tears spilling down his face.

“I could have not parted with you, my Armitage, to anyone less worthy.” He said, holding onto his grandson for just a moment more, before letting him go rejoice with his newly betrothed.

As the door to the office closed, Mr. Tarkin covered his mouth as he laughed, overcome with sudden joy for his grandsons. The house would be empty now, yes. But, the happiness of his two grandsons was more than sufficient to keep his spirits high. Of course, there was much to do still, weddings to plan and business to attend to – his old bones would be kept quite busy for some time, but it was work he was glad to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Months passed, as did weddings.

Mr. Solyn and William wed first, on a sunny morning in Spring. Armitage and Mr. Organa – who Armitage now referred to as Benjamin in his mind – followed suit in the Summer, on a breezy afternoon.

It seemed as though every living relation to either family attended, as well as close friends, and even some townspeople, to both weddings. The only three to not attend were Finn and Mr. Dameron, who had not been seen nor heard of in quite some time, and Lord Walker, who didn’t dare show his face at such “undesirable unions.”

After their beautiful wedding, Armitage and Benjamin retreated to Theed House.

The sun had just set, and the house was lit up like some glorious castle, there were golden candles in the front windows of the house that were reflected in the inky black waters of the night-time lake. The stars shone brightly overhead, and the moon was full, nothing to disturb them but the sound of the insects and frogs happily chattering away in the distance.

There was a slight breeze from being so close to the lake, although it was not enough to chill Armitage, who was quite enjoying the warmth of summer.

Benjamin climbed atop a stone table, and held his hand out to Armitage.  

“Allow me, my love.” Benjamin said, and Armitage grinned, taking his hand and letting him pull him up onto the table with him.

“How did it all begin?” Armitage asked, once he had pillowed his cheek on Benjamin’s shoulder.

“I cannot locate the hour, nor the spot or the look.” Benjamin replied, “It was much too long ago, and I’m afraid I was in the middle of it before I even knew it had begun.”

“Well said.” Armitage smiled up at him.

“I speak in earnest.” Benjamin smiled back, his eyes softening as he met Armitage’s own. “I cannot remember a time where I did not love you.” He declared quietly, meaningfully.

“Nor I.” Armitage looped his arm through Benjamin’s own, and sighed happily. “I must know, did you admire me for my impertinence?”

“Impertinence no,” Benjamin chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest so that Armitage could feel it. “For the liveliness of your mind, yes.”

“Liveliness of my mind.” Armitage echoed, brightly laughing and humming thoughtfully, playfully.  “What made you so shy of me? Why did you always look as though you did not care for me?”

He had wanted to know this for some time, even during the wedding when they exchanged their vows. It seemed so out of place from Benjamin’s previous behavior towards him.

“Because you were quite grave and silent, and gave me no encouragement.” Benjamin said simply, making Armitage whirl around in surprise.

“I was so embarrassed! I thought I was overly eager.” Armitage laughed, feeling foolish.

“And so was I.” Benjamin replied with a laugh of his own, his face heating.

Armitage recalled the stilted conversations they had shared in the past, and now knowing it was due to nerves, Armitage couldn’t help but tease his husband just a bit.

“You might have talked to me more over dinners.” He said petulantly.

“A man who had felt less, might.” Benjamin only shook his head, and Armitage found himself wooed all over again.

“How unlucky that you should have such a reasonable answer, and that I should be so reasonable as to admit it.” Armitage mused, grinning deviously up at Benjamin. “But I wonder, how long you would have gone on in misery, had you been left to yourself.”

Benjamin huffed out a laugh, but spoke seriously.

“Lord Walker’s unjustifiable efforts to keep us separated were the means of removing all my doubts. I was not in a humor to wait for any opening of yours – that is to say, my uncle’s intelligence had given me hope, and I was determined at once to know everything.”

“Lord Walker might be pleased to know he was of such use, as he adores to be meaningful.” Armitage thought aloud, making Benjamin grin – such words were never uttered against his uncle, he was sure. But then again, Armitage never did do what others did, he thought.

“Shall you ever have the courage to announce to Lord Walker what is to befall him?” Armitage asked, his voice gone soft with nerves. He could only imagine that the news had reached the Lord, and he wondered what sort of storm had taken over Rosings.

“I am more likely to want for time than courage, Armitage.” Benjamin sighed, thinking quite the same thing. “But it ought to be done sooner than later. When we return inside, I shall draft up a letter immediately.”

“If I did not have my own letter to draft, I might sit beside you and admire your penmanship, as I might have done all those months ago.” Armitage said, making Benjamin reminisce.

“It does seem so far away, that trip you took to reclaim William, does it not?” Benjamin asked, looking out into the lake and seeing the way the lights reflected in the water.

“You’re right, it does.” Armitage agreed, before cringing, remembering his family’s behavior when they all showed up later that day. “I am surprised you ever invited me anywhere again, after that.”

“Your manners were perfectly appropriate…” Benjamin said, a poor liar.

“Oh you may as well call it impertinence, though make a virtue of it by all means. My good qualities are under your protection now, and you are allowed to exaggerate them as much as possible.” Armitage grinned.

“Oh am I?” Benjamin asked, happy to play along.

“Indeed. In return, it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you.” Armitage replied, with mock seriousness.

“I look forward to the occasions.” Benjamin said sincerely. There was nothing he could envision loving more, than going about a back and forth with Armitage, who was so quick witted, possibly the only person who could keep up with Benjamin himself.  

“Excellent, then we shall begin now.” Armitage grinned, clearing his throat.

“How are you this evening, my dear?” Benjamin started, making Armitage pull away slightly.

 “Very well, although I wish you would not call me ‘ _my dear’._ ” He said truthfully.

“Why?” Benjamin asked, with a hint of a smile.

“Because it’s what my grandfather always called my grandmother when he was cross with her about something.” They laughed together, and Benjamin straightened his posture.

“I see,” Benjamin mused, asking, “What endearments am I allowed?”

“Well let me think.” Armitage pulled back further, to count them on his fingers, making Benjamin smile wider and wider with each one. “‘Tidge, for every day…my pearl, for Sundays…and _lover divine_ – but only for very special occasions.”

“And what shall I call you when I’m cross?” Benjamin asked with a grin, offering, “Mr. Organa?”

“No!” Armitage said with a laugh. “No, you may only call me Mr. Organa when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy.” His voice softened with affection.

Benjamin took Armitage’s hand in his own and smiled softly down at their intertwined fingers.

“Then how are you this evening…Mr. Organa?” He asked adoringly, making Armitage’s breath hitch.

He leaned in gently, bringing Armitage’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles there.

 

“Mr. Organa.” He whispered, leaning in further to place a kiss on Armitage’s forehead.

 

“Mr. Organa.” He whispered again with reverence, as he gently kissed Armitage’s cheek.

 

“Mr. Organa.” He said tearfully, cupping Armitage’s face in his free hand, and pulling him ever so close, to finally, _finally,_ press his lips against Armitage’s own.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me, I truly hope you enjoyed this fic! This has been one of my absolute favorites to write, and now that it is complete, my heart is so full. 
> 
> I'd be thrilled to hear your reactions down in the comments below, your readership means the world to me <3333
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next fic <3


End file.
